


Followed by the past

by Amatour424



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatour424/pseuds/Amatour424
Summary: “Just to be clear: you want to give a good fuck like, a literal fuck as a birthday present to Derek Hale,” Scott said uncertainly, his voice laced with confusion.The pack nodded to his statement, one by one.“He'll be 30, and we want him to spend this special night in a very-very pleasurable situation. Like any good pack would do for their leader. He deserves it,” Boyd smirked at the human boy.******Stiles left the town after his graduation with his boyfriend. He moved back after some serious shit happened to his father. Now, he's alone, without any friends, with a lot on his shoulders. He finds himself in the middle of a horrible misunderstanding, which will maybe lead him to a life he always dreamed about.(This was my first work I've posted years ago. I wasn't satisfied with it, so I deleted from my account a few months ago. Now, after re-editing, I think it's good enough to share with you, hope you'll enjoy it!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is finished, it just has to be re-edited. I have a strong help with it, as my nature language isn't English. The next chapters will be much shorter. I didn't want to break the main plot into pieces, that's why this first chapter is so long.
> 
> Some of you might recognised this story. For you: I hope you'll like it more than you did the original. I've tried to make it better.

“Just to be clear: you want to give a good fuck like, a literal fuck as a birthday present to Derek Hale,” Scott said uncertainly, his voice laced with confusion. 

The pack nodded to his statement, one by one. Boyd made a one more round gesture with his hand to the Jungle Club waitress, where they spent the night without their Alpha. 

“He'll be 30, and we want him to spend this special night in a very-very pleasurable situation. Like any good pack would do for their leader. He deserves it,” Boyd smirked at the human boy. All of them knew that Scott wanted to be one of them, that he wanted to be bitten by Derek.

“Bullshit!” Scott declared. “I bet that you hope if he had someone he could treat as badly as his name without any consequences, he would loosen up and not give you such a hard time with training. He'd loosen your chains.“ The Weres flashed their eyes toward the boy angrily. “Jesus, it was just a metaphor, chill out! I didn’t mean to insult you, I mean, maybe one day I'll be the newest pet at the end of that chain.”

After that the pack looked around nervously. They would feel their alphas presence if he were here, so they weren't scared of him eavesdropping, but they also wanted to avoid any gossip about this conversation getting back to Derek.

“Do you have to speak so loud?” Jackson hissed, he was the youngest wolf on the team whom Derek gifted the transforming bite. “You’re speaking about Derek Hale, our Alpha, aka the most terrifying and respected werewolf in Beacon Hills!”

Scott rolled his eyes at his dramatics, wondering if he would be the same when (yes, when and not IF) he's turned, but he made his voice quieter, especially, when the waitress came back with their drinks.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do...” he waited till the waitress left, then continued. “As far as I know, Derek's shut down every man and woman that's come onto him for a while now. I mean, before, he spent every night with a different partner, but that was a long time ago, and even then he gave his fucks just a couple of hours. If the rumors are true, he didn’t even give them any time after, for like ...oh, I don’t know... talking maybe? He barely let them enjoy their afterglow.”

“Yes, we know what the rumors say, thank you very much,” Jackson said.” Also, we all know about his lack of sex, and it’s just sad.”

“We used to be able to smell the different scents on him,” Erica, Boyd’s lover jumped into the conversation. “But he never seemed to be pleased the mornings after. He’s searching for someone, a special one, I think.”

“So what do you want me to do if you know that no one'll be good enough for him? He has the best sense to find whoever he's looking for, and you just said that he failed himself. Should I give it a go?” Scott asked without a clue as to why the pack came to him.

“No, for God's sake, no!” Erica disagreed vehemently. At Scott's hurt expression Erica added: “Listen, you’re a very edible boy, but first off: I’m sure Allison wouldn’t be happy about that, and second: you’re not even bi, and third: I don’t think you’re Derek’s type.” 

“To tell the truth,” Lydia interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. “You’re working at the most famous place in Beacon Hills, you know a lot of men, women, and most of them wouldn’t say no to one night with the Alpha of Alphas. Again: none of his one night stands were able to satisfy him, and afterwards he seemed more frustrated than he was before. He's never flirted with humans, only Weres. If you’re able to find a person, preferably a HUMAN BOY, who can make him feel just a bit more relaxed, we wouldn’t be ungrateful.”

“And why do you think, if a werewolf can’t pick up on his bedroom manners, a weak human will be able to?”

This time Boyd answered smoothly. “Cause the only time we think he was actually almost happy, is when he was with Kate.”

Hearing this Scott raised his eyebrows. “With Kate? Kate Argent? Allison’s aunt? The same Kate Argent, who tried to blow up Derek’s family, including the kids, some years ago? Who's still in prison for it?

“Yeah, well, that’s why we'd prefer to get a boy instead of another girl for him. But human,” Boyd said again. “I think he needs to feel like he’s stronger, like a lot stronger than his partner. He has that need to control everything in his life, we assume it’s true with his fucks too. You know how protective creatures like us can be, especially our alpha, so that’s why we thought the wolf in him would like a weaker human, even for just a night.”

“Do you have conditions for the boy I have to search for?” Scott was curious about the pack's thoughts on what kind of human would be good enough for Derek.

“Let me see: a boy, who knows what a Werewolf could do in bed, and agrees with everything that pops up in Derek’s mind. He has to be okay with the possibility that he’ll be restrained in some way, so he won’t panic. He needs to know, the chance of it being a one night stand is very high, so he won’t be clingy after. If the situation calls for it, he’ll have to vanish as quick as he can without any complaints. Oh, and he has to be a bit younger than Derek, but with a lot of experience,” Boyd stopped, then thought for a few moments. “Yeah, I think that’s all.”

“So: he has to be a young, sexually experienced man, who doesn’t mind being a submissive whore for the Alpha of this town, for one night and one night only,” Scott repeated.

“More or less. We still hope that you'll find someone special, someone who would stay with Derek for a while as his boyfriend or something like that, but if it’s just a temporary affair with the end result of a happier, relaxed Alpha? That's more than fine with us. We don’t expect anyone to do it free, we piled up some money of course, you could use it to persuade someone,” Boyd grinned, and sat back in his seat with a pleased expression. “Now, since you know what to do: do you have someone in mind?”

“Let me think about it for a few days. But now: let's talk about my advantage in this little conspiracy. What'll I get from you? “

Lydia looked at Scott with pensive face, then looked to all of her pack mates, who were nodding to her.

“We know what you want. You’re a human, but you want to change your status. You want to be a part of this pack, and if you succeed, we'll put in a good word for you with Derek about the bite. You'll have a real chance of joining us.”

“Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel inspired,” Scott gave them a proper smile. “I can guarantee, that I will do everything I can to find the perfect whore for Derek. He'll be so satisfied after this fuck, that he won’t care how you spend your time, he'll be so busy with his boyfriend. You won’t regret this.”

\-----------------

A whole week had been passed since he promised to find a human pet for the Alpha. It seemed to be far more difficult than he thought. Of course he had a lot of friends, most of them would be happy to spend a night with a werewolf, just for that special experience, but when they heard the name of the Alpha, and realized who he was (a real leader, the strongest Were of the town), not to mention the conditions Scotts clients (the pack) gave, everybody said: “Thanks, I would give up this chance” (well, not in that exact way, but the essence of their reactions were the same: rejection). Half of them laughed in his face at first, believing it was just a bad joke, half of them said Scott must be seriously sick to have an offer like this. 

Yes, every human knew that spending a night with a wolf was hard work for a weak human, though, a few of them who had experience, swore it had been the most pleasurable sex of their life. They said a werewolf with super strength, enhanced senses and stamina could make some pleasurable bedside memories. Well, only when the Weres themselves actually wanted it to be. On the other hand, these advantages could easily be used against human partners. The activities could be really painful for humans, and it's also really rare for a werewolf stand by a human and stay with each other, instead of choosing their own kind for a life-mate.

The reputation of Derek Hale said that he was the most selfish werewolf in the world when it came to sex, both with humans and other wolves. He liked to use his strength to take what he wanted, and he never gave a fuck if his partner enjoyed himself/herself or not. Despite this, he rarely used to spend his nights alone, and even less with the same partner. But for a while, he barely touched anyone, or he was just very discrete people weren’t sure. Anyway, his partners either stayed unknown or there weren’t any at all.

And the big 30th birthday of the Werewolf in question would be in three days. So yes, Scott was a little nervous and desperate. If he isn't able to get the right boy even just for a quick fuck, he could forget about being a part of the Hale pack. And now, here he was, in a coffee shop in the center of town, skimming through the names in his phone, trying to find a willing guy in his contact list. He was so low, that he started thinking about offering his savings too, along with the money the pack would pay, just to raise the prize for anyone willing to be a slut for the night. Next to him sat a mug half full of cold coffee.

“Can I refill your coffee? Or would you like a fresh one?” a boys’ voice asked. Scott blinked a few times at the man, a little lost in his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” He asked back.

“Your coffee! It looks really cold and like, I don’t know, dead? I wouldn’t drink it now, but that’s your choice.”

“Are you allowed to give free drinks to all the customers, or is it because of my nice face?”

A dark shadow crossed the waiters face. Without another word he turned around and stepped away from the table, but Scott quickly reached after his arm, stopping the boy from moving away.

“Sorry-sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m a little stressed... and you came... and my bitterness came out... please, sorry!” he stuttered quickly. He looked up to the waiter with sad eyes. 

He was a young boy, maybe in the same age group. He had brown hair, a lean body which was covered by a lazy dress and an apron with the logo of the coffee shop. He held a can of steamy, heavenly smelling black fluid. Scott smiled at the boy as some memories of him came back.

“Stilinski, Stiles, right?” Now it was the young boy who blinked at him a few times, looking a little startled. “We learned at the same school, I think we even had two or three classes together.” When there wasn’t any sign of recognition from the boy Stiles he added: “I used to take photos for the school news.”

The eyes of the young man in front of him rounded once more.  
“Oh, shit, sorry! Yes, of course I remember you. McCall, uhhh, Scott if I’m right? The boy with a camera. You always took a lot of pictures around the whole school, you were at every big event like lacrosse games, proms. All the photos in our yearbook were taken by you.”

“Yep, here I am,” Scott nodded with a relieved smile. “How are you? I didn’t know you work at this place, and I spend a lot of time here.”

“Well, yeah, I’m sort of new here. I moved after college graduation. I actually came back just a couple of weeks ago.”

“I think I heard something about you. You left the town with your boyfriend, Aiden Green, didn’t you?” He thought harder, trying to remember. He could recall gossip about the pair, like 'two teenager BOYS left together to create a new life in a new town. Although the people in this city weren’t against same-sex couples, moving in together without a parents permission was still uncommon. And Stiles’s father wasn’t pleased with his son’s decision, not in the least. Some of the gossip said that there was some police interference too, but the exact circumstances were unknown.

Mentioning his boyfriends name brought a strange sad light to Stiles’s eyes, but Scott couldn’t tell what emotion behind it was, so he just mentally shrugged and tried to continue the conversation, especially when the news about Stiles’s dad suddenly came to mind, but Stiles spoke first.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re right... with the moving, but.. well as it turned out, it wasn’t my best decision,” he seemed uncomfortable, and his stance was tense. He didn’t look into Scotts eyes and started shifting nervously. “Uh, sorry, but I’m still working, so would you like me to refresh your drink? It’s just the regular black coffee given to all our customers who are paying for other stuff here... you’ve already eaten three donuts.” 

Scott wanted to continue the talk, he really wanted to, but one: Stiles got more and more tense with every passing moment, and two: Scott himself didn’t have enough time for this, at least not now, so he just nodded, and turned his attention back to his phone. 

“Sure, please,” he answered. 

Stiles put down another mug, filling it with the dark coffee, then left with a quiet, “See you around.”

 

Scott was lost in his head, thinking about another boy he could call with the shit offer, but all of his attempts were unsuccessful. He considered advertising it on the internet. He didn’t think that finding someone who was adventurous enough for this situation would be this hard. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn’t recognize the darkness in the street, until he felt a tentative touch on his left shoulder.

“Hey, Scott, sorry to disturb you, but you can’t stay here for long. I’m going to close soon,” Stiles’s face was a bit worried. “Are you ok? You seem to be a little, uh, concerned...?”

Scott was shot back to the present, he whipped his head up to look into Stiles’s eyes, then dropped his head into his palm with a deep sigh.  
“I’m fine, thanks. I just feel tired because of one of my problems. Nothing serious, really.”

“Ok, then,” he still didn’t move. “Uh, you really do have to leave soon.”

“Yeah-yeah, I should apologize for making you do overtime,” packing his things into his backpack he looked at Stiles. “Hey, I don’t want to go home yet, and it was nice to talk to you. Are you good for a beer or something? To catch up a bit?”

Stiles looked uncertain, and a thought flashed through Scott’s head: Stiles looked like he didn’t believe that someone would want to spend their free time with him, especially just to talk. “That'd be cool, I mean, I would like to talk, but I don’t have extra money for alcohol... ”

Scott jumped in before he could continue: “Oh, dude, no! It'll be on me! It’s the least I could do after you had to put up with me for so long.” It was a lame joke, but his mind was tired from thinking all day - and the days before.

“You don’t have to, you didn’t cause me any problems, really. And that’s very nice of you, but I can’t take your offer. I’ll have to go to work in,” he quickly looked at his watch on his left hand. “About 6 hours, and I want to shower, change clothes, and it would be sooo awesome to get some rest before my next shift.”

Scott looked at the other boy with both concern and a bit of confusion. “I thought... you just asked me to leave, so you could close this place. I thought you wouldn’t work until... well I don’t know when exactly, but around tomorrow morning.”

“Here? Oh, yeah. But I have two other jobs. Life is expensive, especially alone. I’m a roustabout at Billy’s store, and a kitchen helper at Shamrock. With three jobs I manage to stay alive.”

Scott realized that Stiles was almost jabbering, he shared a lot of information about his life probably unknowingly. And Scott liked it, like a lot, so he asked him again:  
“Are you alone? What about Aiden?”

“We’re not together anymore, it wasn’t a nice break up. So yeah, I’m by myself, and I think I'll stay like this for a very long time.”

“Well, you must be very busy for a relationship, I mean with all these jobs and all. But, when do you rest? Do you sleep at all?”

“Sleep? Yeah, more or less. I’ve learned that 8 hours of sleep is for the rich.” Stiles tried to laugh, and that was when Scott got a good look at him. Stiles seemed to be incredibly exhausted, his eyes had no shine, under them were dark circles, and his face was a bit pale. Stiles turned around and started wiping the next table with a wet rag.

“Ok, I’ll let you do your work then. Try not to wear yourself out too much, get some rest, if you can!” Scott stood up and went to the entrance, then stopped. “In case you manage to find some free time for hanging out, I’ll give you my number. Call me, like, anytime!”

Soo, that’s why they have each other’s phone numbers...

 

Three days later:

Scott had to finally admit it: he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise to the pack. He couldn’t find anyone who was willing to even try to satisfy a wolf like Derek Hale. Today, at 4 pm, was the final deadline the pack gave him, they said if he failed, they’d have to go to plan B (order a bunch of ’lame’ gifts from a website that was capable of delivering within a few hours, or a day tops – worst case scenario: they’d have to give their gifts the day after the party).

During the day most of them had called, asking if he’d been able to get someone for their alpha, or if they should just go ahead with their backup plan. Scott was sure that going with plan B equaled him losing any chance of becoming one of them, or at least when he finally gathered enough bravery to ask Derek for the bite, the pack wouldn’t support him. 

He sat at the same table he did before in the coffee shop, buried deep in his dark thoughts.

”Can I take your order?” Stiles didn’t look up from his notepad while he was addressing Scott, seemingly completely unaware of the other boy. 

Despite there being a lot on his shoulders, Scott jumped out of his misery the moment he recognized the boy. As he took in Stiles’s appearance, he became more and more worried about him, his face was much paler than it was three days ago, and he looked more exhausted.

”Stiles?” He addressed him cautiously. When Stiles’ eyes met with Scott’s, they showed his confusion, before a bit of happiness appeared on his face.

”Scott! You’re here again! I wanted to contact you, but I didn’t have enough time till now.” He seemed to become more excited as the words left his mouth. ”If your offer is still on the table, I think I can make it tonight. I finally have some time to myself.”

Scott wanted to befriend Stiles so much, and the boy deserved a worry free night, but tonight was Derek Hale’s birthday, the very alpha he was going to ask for the bite. He had been already invited to his party, for God’s sake, so there wasn’t any way to postpone their meeting.  
”Look, Stiles, I would like to hang out with you, ... I really do, but tonight...”

Stiles’ face suddenly went blank, and Scott could clearly see the walls around the boy, rising up to surround him.

”Oh, no, I totally get it. Sorry, I didn’t want to pressure you, I can appreciate some sleep anyway. So, can I get your order, please?”

”No, Stiles, no! Look, you really don’t get it. I want to spend time with you, and chat with you, honestly I feel like we could easily be friends. But tonight I really can’t make it, there’s a special occasion... well, it’s a bit complicated. What about tomorrow?”

Stiles looked a bit insecure, but before he could answer, his coworker called for him from the bar.

”Well, we’ll see, but I have to work now. So, what would you like from the menu?”

Scott smiled at him, hoping they could talk again.

”A coffee with milk, sugar, and one brownie, please.”

”Sure, I’ll be back in a moment.”

”Look, who the wind blew in?!” said a very familiar, cheerful female voice behind Scott. The boy raised his head, turned around, and looked at the wolves with almost comically wide eyes. The whole pack minus their leader was standing next to his table.

”Do you mind if we join you?” Erica asked, then without waiting for an answer, all of them took a seat. Erica sat next to Scott, pressing him toward the window next to the table, her other side was taken by Boyd, while Isaac, Lydia and Jackson sat in front of them, across the table. Erica leaned further against Scott’s side, and purred into his ear. ”Tell me, honey, how did you spend your week? Was it successful? I hope it was, otherwise it would be a bit uncomfortable for US. You know: organizing a birthday party without any gifts can be soooo awkward.”

”Uh,” Scott tried to shrink in on himself and look vulnerable, hoping they would go easier on him when he told them about his failure. ”I have to admit that it was a little complicated... people just don’t want to spread their legs for Derek. His name’s worst than I thought, and although I still have people who are willing to try and build a relationship with him, when I went over your conditions, including the possibility that it would be only just one night, all of them shot me down. Seems like being a slut, especially a paid one isn’t appealing to anyone... some of them even suggested to just get a prostitute. So, as I said, it was more complicated than I thought.”

”More complicated, but not impossible, right?” Jackson asked nervously.

Scott felt himself become more and more jittery, and he knew that the wolves could sense it.  
”Well, to be honest..” Scott started his excuse, and that was the moment Stiles came back with his orders.

”Hey, everybody!” Stiles greeted them, then turned to Scott. ”Here’s your coffee and brownie, enjoy.” He gave a friendly smile before turning to the others. ”Can I bring you guys anything?” 

”You’re new,” Erica stated with a raised brow. She looked at Stiles curiously. ”We spend some time here every now and then, but I’ve never met you.”

”Yeah, I’ve been working at this coffee bar only for about two weeks,” Stiles answered quickly, clearly not fond of being the center of attention. ”So, your orders?”

Scott was nervous because of the look the wolves gave Stiles. They checked him out like a piece of meat and Scott was almost sure of where their thoughts were heading, as the pack was alternating their gaze between him and the waiter. He wanted to clear up this misunderstanding without Stiles hearing.

”Give them a few more minutes, Stiles, they just got here. We’ll call for you when they choose something,” Scott hoped his voice wasn’t radiating as much tension as he felt inside his guts, but Stiles nodded his agreement and went to the other tables. There were some guests a few tables ahead of them, and Scott was glad that Stiles was a little busy, he hoped he could get the young boy out of the wolves’ mind.

”Oh, Scotty, I was really worried for a minute, I thought you’d leave us hanging, but I see that you actually did a good job with him,” Erica smirked, as her gaze followed Stiles’ movements. ”I’m sure, Derek will be pleased, too.”

”What?!” Scott exclaimed. He was right, the pack reached a wrong conclusion. He had to clear up the situation as soon as possible. ”No, he isn’t my ...” and in this exact moment the infamous alpha turned up at the end of their table.

”What will make me pleased?” Derek asked with a not so happy expression. He looked along the table, glaring narrowly at his pack mates while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

”What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Peter,” Lydia exclaimed.

”And you’re supposed to be getting everything ready for my secret birthday party at the house instead of gossiping of me at a public place with your friends. It seems no one is where they’re supposed to be,” the alpha answered in a hard tone, then he took a chair from the nearby empty table, placed it at the main table and sat on it. He raised eyebrows at the gaping members.

”How did you know where we were? WE didn’t even know that we’d be here!” Jackson asked with a hint of guilt.

Scott tried to be stay out of the alpha’s sight, meanwhile he watched the scene with interest. Derek leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest again – a pose he seemed fond of.

”Believe or not, I wasn’t looking for you, I was just circling around town, trying to pass some time until tonight, since I’m not allowed to be in my own home, because someone wanted to organize a secret party for my birthday. Ring any bells?”

”It’s called a ’secret party’ for a reason!” Erica hissed in annoyance, pouting hard at the alpha, who kept his sharp eyes on hers.

”I haven’t done anything to divert your mission yet, have I?” His tone was almost daring. ”It’s not my fault that you can’t do it subtle enough to hide it from me. You should be grateful I’m still letting you have it, and not throwing everyone you invited out of my place.” Derek leaned forward and grabbed the menu card that was placed in the middle of the table and started looking through the options. ”Huh, its changed since I was here,” he murmured under his breath.

The tension was obvious at their table until Derek raised his hand for a waiter. Stiles hurried to them with his notes.

”What can I bring you? Have you decided yet?” Stiles asked the group. 

Derek’s head whipped toward him, nose moving in a tactful sniff, he ran his gaze along Stiles’ body, from head to toe, then his lips slowly quirked upward into his special friendly smile. His pack mates witnessed the moment hungrily. It’s been a long time since Derek’s paid attention to anyone other than his family and pack, especially in this way.

”I don’t know. What’s your personal favorite, .... Stiles?” the alpha asked the waiter after checking the nametag on Stiles’ shirt. ”Huh, what a unique name. Is it a nickname?”

”Well, the daily special is ’Almond’s bite’.” Stiles didn’t care to answer the second question, opting to completely ignore it. ”It’s a black, strong expresso coffee with milk, almond syrup and whipped cream on the top. It’s kind of a sweet thing.”

”I like sweet things” Derek stated, his tone teasing. When Stiles’s reddened, the alpha eyes shined in clear amusement. 

”Then you should give it a try,” Stiles wrote the order down, then turned to the others. ”Can I bring something for you too?”

After everyone gave their orders, Stiles went back to the bar to get them. Derek kept his eyes trained on him, following Stiles’s movements, even turning around in his chair a little to watch. ”He must be new here,” he stated. ”He’s very cute.”

”And he’s a friend of Scott’s.” Erica added. 

Every eye – including the alpha’s – turned to the boy, who tried to react to the statement, but before he could say a word, Derek gifted him with his sole attention. He even smiled at him.

”Well, in that case, I hope you and your friend are invited to my party.”

”Scott’s already invited, but we didn’t have a chance to ask Stiles yet,” Lydia spoke over Scott quickly, and Erica gripped his leg in warning under the table. Deciding not to say anything, hoping he would have an opportunity to solve the misunderstanding between him and the pack later, without their alpha, Scott remained quiet. For now, he thought, it would be better to just go with the flow.

Derek leaned back n his chair with a satisfied expression on his face.  
”Well, now I’ve got a reason to show up.”

”You didn’t plan to skip your own birthday party, Derek, did you?” Lydia demanded.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders.  
”Not for the whole night, but I didn’t plan to be there from the beginning either. I intended to turn up around midnight, so I wouldn’t have to deal with obnoxious drunk people the whole time,” he admitted loosely, not caring about the harsh glares his pack mates sent toward him.

”I’m officially speechless,” Erica said quietly. ”We’ve been organizing this night for a long time, we’ve put in a lot of effort to make it special for you, and you wouldn’t even have been there for most of it.”

”I didn’t ask for it. I don’t like spending my free time with people, human or not, who don’t even know me in the way that matters. Most of them don’t even like me, they just come because this could be the biggest event in this quiet town, for at least half a year.” The hardness of Derek’s face came back, until Stiles appeared with their orders.

”Here are your drinks, enjoy!” He said placing the cups on the table.

Derek’s mood changed immediately, he flashed a friendly smile at the waiter again.

”So, you’re one of Scott’s friends,” his statement stopped Stiles moving away from their table. ”There’ll be a party at my house tonight. Scott’s already been invited, and I’m wondering if you would join us?”

Stiles was a little shocked at hearing about his non-existent friendship with Scott, they had barely even talked to each other. He flicked his gaze toward the other boy, who seemed to be just as surprised. Stiles thought that, do to the current status of their relationship, Scott also felt that ’friend’ was a little bit too soon to say. However, Stiles didn’t want to explain it to the group.

”Well, it sounds fun. Is it a special occasion, or just a night with friends?”

”It’ll be a birthday party.” Erica answered, feeling the need to make this night go right for her alpha, but still a little lost on the fact, that the said Were planned to miss the party they organized. ”Derek’s birthday party,” she emphasized the name while looking meaningfully at the leader.

Stiles turned his gaze toward Derek questioningly.

”I don’t think we’ve met before.” Derek smiled again – he smiled a lot during this little meeting – then he offered his hand to Stiles. ”Derek Hale.” he flashed his red eyes, showing his status to the human boy, who immediately pulled his hand back and took a step away from them.

”Are you werewolves? All of you?!”

The pack looked at him blankly, Derek seemingly hurt by Stiles’s reaction.

”We thought you knew!” Lydia said, raising her confused eyes to Scott. ”We were sure Scott told you about our nature. We’re a pack, Derek’s our alpha. Except Scott obviously, but you should know he’s human like you.”

”Is that a problem?” Derek asked, showing his now somber face.

Stiles stayed where he had stepped back before, but didn’t move farther away. His expression showed his wariness.

”Why do you invite humans to your party? Is it a joke?”

Derek tilted his head a little, looking at Stiles thoughtfully.

”Why would inviting humans be some joke? What would be the punchline even be?”

”I know werewolves don’t like to be around humans. They prefer spending their valuable time with their own kind.”

”Are you saying we’re snobs?”

”I’m saying it’s unusual.”

”Because?”

The table was silent except for Derek and Stiles, the pack and Scott were observing the conversation between the two with interest.

Stiles was silent for a few moments, mentally debating his two choices in his head: telling his honest opinion or just turning around and leaving the group without any explanation. When Derek pulled one of his eyebrows up, challenging him in a way, he decided to go with it.

”The werewolves I know always stay away from my kind. They don’t like mingling with us, except for when they want to have fun with a slower, weaker human. And to make it clear: fun means for them, not humans.”

Derek hardened his face, but his eyes never left Stiles’.  
”You definitely know asshole Weres, and I know a lot of asshole humans. Not all of us are that mean, and believe or not, my pack just likes being around humans. Anyway, it’ll be a little awkward living in a town where the population is mostly human if you hate them, don’t you think?”

Stiles kept the eye contact, but seemed uncertain.

”Ummm, from that point of view...” he finally said in a lighter tone, his face showed some regret as well. ”I’m sure the invitation is off the table now.”

Some of the tension left Derek’s shoulders.  
”No, the offer is still on. I’d still be happy if you came to my party.” His lips turned up to a little smile. ”Maybe I could change your opinion on werewolves, too.”

”After all those insults I threw at you, you still want me to be there?” Stiles was astonished.

”I hate prejudice, and I really want to show you how we treat the people here. Humans, Weres. These are just words, we’re all still people. Some of us are cool, some of us are jerks. You have to actually know someone before reaching a conclusion about their personality.”

Erica and Lydia looked at each other with pleased, knowing eyes. They knew Scott was the perfect boy to find a partner for their leader. Derek had just met him today, a few minutes ago in fact, and he had already shown more positive feedback than he had in months. Watching his subtle attempt to make Stiles go to the party without ’demanding’ for him to come... well, it was almost the target they wanted to reach.

”In that case... thanks for the invite. Let me know the time and place, I’ll be there.” Someone called his name from the bar, Stiles raised his hand signaling that he would be over in a minute. ”Scott can send me the details.”

”Sure thing,” the other human answered.

Stiles went back to work, but Derek kept his eyes trained on him throughout their stay. The pack said they had to bring the items to the party, and Scott was more than ready to help them with the hopes of clearing some things up, but unfortunately Derek wanted to join to them. Realizing the active help the alpha was willing to give for the party, the pack left excitedly, leaving a hopeless Scott behind.

 

As Scott promised, he texted Stiles the address and time the party would start. He measured the distance in his mind, calculated the time he needed to get there by foot, he didn’t want to spend money on a cab. He was almost on time. Almost.... He arrived about an hour and half after it’s start. But it was a party, a non-formal event, so he didn’t have to be on time, right?

\----

There were a lot of cars in front of the house, various kinds in every class. Well, for Stiles it was more of a mansion than a simple house. It was at least three stories high, and it had a huge garden out back as well. Next to the main building was a garage, which was roomy enough for about three cars. It’s door was closed, so Stiles couldn’t see inside, but he was curious as to what kind of car Derek and his pack had for themselves. There wasn’t a neighborhood nearby, the closest house was almost a 10 minute walk away. They obviously didn’t have to worry about the riot they caused.

Loud and cheerful sounds flooded from the area, there was music, laughter and joyous screams. Stiles wandered around the building first, looking for the place the loudest sounds came from. Of course, behind the house was a pool. At the side of it stood a homemade bar with various alcohols – labeled with ’Weres’ and ’Humans’ – and snacks as well, not to mention the DJ, who kept pumping out music with professional ease.

Stiles went straight to the sandwiches, he was starving. While he was eating, he let his eyes run over the crowd. He recognized some of the people from the coffee shop, although he didn’t know any of their names. He had just finished his third sandwich, when the host himself appeared behind him.

”I started to think you’d changed your mind,” Derek said close to Stiles’s ear. His breath tickled the sensitive area of Stiles’s neck, and a weak shiver ran through his body. He made himself take a step away from the Were and faced him.

”I just needed to take care of this and that,” he answered, then gestured towards the crowd. ”You must be very popular.”

Derek followed the motion with his eyes.  
”Most of them just came for free drinks and a good time. I’d bet some of them don’t even know what the party’s for. They’ll be surprised by the cake Erica plans to serve around midnight.”

”Aren’t you annoyed by that?”

”I was before,” Derek admitted with a small smirk. ”Then I managed to find something good in all this. Maybe tonight won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.”

”I won’t pretend I understand what you mean.”

The smile the alpha gave him was almost predatory, running his eyes up and down the human’s body.  
”You could say: it seems my present will make the night be very promising.”

”I thought gifts came after the cake? Oh, and speaking of presents.” Stiles dug into his pockets, searching for something. He made a triumphant noise, then gave Derek a small, black, paper box. ”I didn’t have enough time to actually wrap it, sooo... it’s just a symbolic thing... uh... happy birthday?”

Derek took the box, his smile was full now, showing all of his perfect white teeth.  
”For me? You didn’t have to bring anything.” He took the top of the box and pulled out a small, handmade wooden howling wolf figure.

”Didn’t want to come without anything, so... I know it’s stupid, you don’t have to like it...”

”It’s cute” the alpha interrupted. ”I’ll place it on the desk in my office. Thank you.”

Stiles looked around again, hiding his insecurity, and caught a sight of Scott, who was with a girl sporting long-brown hair and a friendly face. Scott glanced toward him, and after he identified Stiles, he smiled and led the girl to him by the wrist.

”Hey, I’ve looking for you for a while!” he yelled at Stiles, surely he’d had a few drinks. Or more than a few, he had to lean heavily against the girl to keep his balance. Stiles couldn’t help himself, he smiled wide at the tipsy boy, he was ’adorable’ in his own way. ”I want you to meet the love of my life,” Scott whispered like it was a secret, well he tried to whisper, but it was almost as loud as his normal voice. 

”Allison Argent,” the girl offered her hand to Stiles with a friendly smile. ”The love of this cute idiot.”

”Stiles Stilinski,” he introduced himself. ”The new guy in town.”

Recognition lit in Allison’s eyes.  
”Stilinski? The son of our sheriff?”

”Shit! I knew I forgot something,” Scott quickly cut in and started jabbering. ”I’m so sorry about your dad! Everyone pray for him, we all hope he’ll be better soon. He’s a real hero, our hero. Anyway, my mom’s a nurse in the hospital, she’d do anything she can for him, I swear.” He tried to hug Stiles, but mainly just fell on Derek’s chest who stood next to the boy. The alpha straightened him not so gently.

”How many drinks have you had, Scott?” the alpha asked, his tone laced with annoyance.

”You know my name!” Scott answered in astonishment.

Now Derek turned to Allison.  
”You’re right, he’s an idiot.” He pushed Scott toward Allison, who circled his waist with both of her hands. ”Do you need any help with him?”

”No, we’ll just go inside the house, find some comfy vertical furniture, lay down a bit,” she said it to Scott like how a mother talks to a child, then she turned to Derek again. ”Is that okay with you, or should I call a cab?”

Derek let out a deep sigh.  
”Just take him away from the pool before he falls in and drowns.”

Scott looked at Derek with dreamy eyes.  
”You do care about me, buddy.” Before he could make more of a fool of himself, Isaac turned up at his side.

”I heard you need a little rest, dude. I’ll show you a free room to sleep off the alcohol.”

Allison and Isaac led Scott toward the house, Stiles looked after them thoughtfully, until his thoughts were cut short by the alpha, who was still next to him. Derek pushed a red cup into Stiles’s hands, who smelled the drink carefully.

”It’s just orange juice with vodka. To help you loosen up a bit.”

Stiles took a little sip. It wasn’t too strong, mostly just juice with a hint of alcohol. He was glad Derek didn’t give him any shots, he wasn’t sure he could tolerate such a strong alcohol. He just wasn’t used to that kind of drink.

”So, you’re our sheriff’s son?” Derek asked, clearly trying to strike up a conversation with him.

Stiles smiled a little to himself. Hearing that no matter what happened, that his dad was still THEIR SHERIFF, made him feel pleased and warm inside. 

”Yep, here I am.”

”I heard what happened to him. Everyone’s heard. I hope the guy rots in a cell for shooting him.”

”Well, since his ass was caught a few minutes after the crime, I’m sure the jury will decide the right punishment. Shooting a cop has a serious penalty in every state, so... yeah, he’ll get what he deserves.”

”Still, I hope your dad makes a full recovery.”

Stiles wanted to change the topic, so he motioned toward the house.  
”Do you have a staff for this mansion?”

They talked about the building for some time. It was a light conversation, but as the time went on, Stiles became unsure, because Derek didn’t rush to leave him in favor of making small talk with other guests, and Stiles could sense that the more they talked the more eyes found them from the crowd. It was almost as if speaking to someone for so long was uncommon for the alpha.

It was almost a relief when Erica and Boyd joined to them.  
”Can I kidnap the kid for a while, boss?” She hooked one of her arms in Stiles’. ”We won’t be too long. Boyd has something to tell you anyway.”

Erica pulled Stiles toward the house without waiting for a response from either of them. They were almost at the entrance of the building, when Stiles turned back, searching Derek and his beta with his eyes.

Boyd was explaining something vehemently to Derek, who was shaking his head and pushing two fingers against his eyes like he had a migraine . The alpha suddenly raised his head, turning his eyes to Stiles. They were completely red. The whole scene lasted for a few moments, and Stiles wondered if the conversation between the two Weres somehow involved him.

As they stepped into the house, Stiles was faced with a wooden staircase that lead to the upper floors. The downstairs included a small corridor and two huge rooms. One of them was the kitchen, the other was a living room with three comfortable couches, a big coffee table in the middle of the room and a wide built-in flat screen TV on the wall.

Erica led Stiles to the kitchen, which was decked out with modern equipment. The gas stove was in the middle, surrounded by a kitchen. It was a clever setup, so the cook wouldn’t be separated from the others in the room, the pack could talk while one of them was cooking. There were some guests in the room, which wasn’t a surprise, people were literally everywhere. 

Erica ordered everybody out before she turned to Stiles.

”Let’s talk business,” she started. ”Scott did his job better than we thought. Derek seems to like you. It’s a start, and you won’t have to work hard to get him on board. Now to clear up a few things: free or paid?”

”Huh?” Stiles was incredibly confused. He had a bad feeling, but he didn’t want to get the wrong idea without more details.

Erica rolled her eyes, she clearly didn’t like to explain herself much.

”Did you agreed to do it for free, or for money? If it's the second, how much money did Scott offer? Before we continue, I have to know.”

Now Stiles was sure: he hadn’t been invited to this party for no reason or goodwill alone. He tried to keep calm.

”The money depends on what you want me to do! Scott didn’t give many details.”

”Typical of Scott,” Erica sighed. ”Make Derek’s birthday night as memorable for him as you can.”

”How?” Stiles asked. He had to hear it, just to avoid any misunderstandings.

”What do you think?” Erica asked. ”The thing Scott told you, no more, no less.”

”Sleep with him,” Stiles stated.

”Sleep. Yes, if this is what he wants after,” the beta smirked knowingly.

Stiles knew he should laugh in her face, tell them to fuck themselves and leave as fast as he can. But he was too shocked to do anything but gape at her back as she turned around and searched for something in the cabinet. She turned back to Stiles with a bunch of money in her hand. 

Stiles's mind was reeling, thoughts were running amuck in his head. Yes, he felt betrayed, he came here with the hope of making some friends. On the other hand: he really needed the money, it could solve one of his serious real life problems, and it wouldn’t be the first time he was forced to bare himself to someone. He could do it. His eyes didn’t leave the money in Erica’s hand. He needed to do it. 

”Derek is a werewolf, an alpha. I’m just a human. Are you sure I’m the right person for this?”

”Yes, I’m sure. I see the way he looks at you,” she smiled at him. ”I’ll give you some hints: he likes to be the dominant in bed, obviously, so you being a human won’t be a problem at all. You said you knew other Weres. I hope that means you’re clear about what it means to BE with a wolf.”

”Oh, I know all too well,” he answered bitterly. Erica seemed unsure for a moment, noticing the sour tone behind his words, but then she just shrugged and gave Stiles another smile.

”Good. So, how much is your ’service’?”

Stiles nodded at the money in Erica’s hand: ”That’ll be enough. When do I have to go to work?”

”The presents will come after the cake, of course,” the girl answered cheerfully. ”I’ll make sure you get a big slice, you’ll need the energy after all.”

The remaining time went by without much happening. Stiles avoided everyone, he circled the area here and there, watching the guests with no interest. He caught sight of Derek many times, and every time their eyes met, the alpha flashed his red eyes at him, but never joined him again. His eyes were full of warnings. Stiles noticed how quick the cups in Derek’s hand were refilled, he drank so much.

The cake was served thirty minutes before midnight. It was rolled out from the house on a serving table. Stiles had to admit that the pack equipped themselves well with it. It was a huge, rectangular cake with tons of add-ons like marzipan figures. The guests shouted their best wishes to Derek, then Lydia and Erica started dividing the sweet into sections. A piece of cake was pushed into Stiles hands by Lydia, but the boy had lost his appetite within the past hour, so he placed it on the nearest table.

When he raised his head, he saw the alpha approaching. He just grabbed one of his arms and pulled him toward the house without a word. Stiles started feeling fed up with being manhandled by the Weres, first by Erica, and now by the alpha, but as he knew what would happen next, he didn’t bring it up. They didn’t stop until they stood in the middle of one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Stiles was pushed into the room, then Derek stepped in and closed the door, leaning back against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He seemed angry, frustrated, like he was fighting against himself.

”Strip,” Derek commanded from between his gritted teeth.

”I have rules,” the boy stated, then without hesitation he added: ”I won’t take my shirt off, don’t touch my chest. We don’t kiss. Don’t leave permanent marks.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, flashed his eyes again, but he didn’t say anything. Stiles was nervous, so to win some time to gain back his composure, he scanned the room. It was huge, just like every other place in the house. A king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, covered with black silk sheets. There was a high chest of drawers, and a wall-to-wall mirror. Stiles didn’t linger on the mirror too long, he didn’t want to see himself like this – like a scared little boy in a beast’s den. 

Stiles went to the bed and sat on its edge.  
”Since I’m your present, do you want me to sing?” he asked sarcastically.

Derek moved toward him a little, his arms were by his sides now, balled into fists.  
”Strip,” he said again, and this time Stiles did as he was told. 

He toed his shoes off and rolled his socks off, then he quickly got rid of his jeans as well. He didn’t make it slow, he didn’t want to make a show for the alpha, and still, Derek must've liked his stripping, it showed by his little gasps and the telltale bump which was forming between his legs. 

When Stiles’s eyes caught sight of the hardening member, he didn’t hesitate. He wanted to get it over quickly, so he could go home and pretend this night never happened. He stood, and stepped toward the alpha until he was in Derek’s personal place.

”Your pack wishes you a happy birthday,” he whispered, hoping his nerves weren’t too noticeable. ”Since I’m supposed to be a present for you, your pleasure will be the main focus. Tell me if you want me to stop, or if I do something you don’t like.”

Stiles slowly began unbuttoning Derek’s shirt, then brushed it off of his shoulders, exploring Derek’s chest. He liked what he saw, very much, but he didn’t like his own reaction. He slid his hands along Derek’s front gently, almost shyly, which made the alpha’s breaths faster. Stiles’s mouth followed his hands, kissing and licking the alpha’s skin down, down, till his mouth reached the jeans. He managed to take the pants off, shoes and socks too with Derek’s active help, then he stood up again and led the Were to the bed. Derek sat on it as Stiles knelt in front of him, and looked up to the alpha’s eyes, which were red again.

”You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered, he tried to touch Stiles’s face, but the boy jerked his head away. 

Stiles shut his eyes, swallowed hard and whispered back:

”Don’t tell me that, you don’t have to, and even though I’m not a werewolf, I know you’re lying.” The sorrow almost won over him, thinking that he was just a device to the alpha, something the Were would use for his own pleasure and throw away. He forced himself to remember the money, about what he could do with it. It did the trick, he regained his determination and bravery. ”Now, make yourself comfortable on your back, while I’m busy down here.”

Derek seemed like he wanted to say something, but he just clenched his jaw and laid down on the bed.

Stiles bent over Derek’s chest. He placed his hands on the bed next to Derek’s upper body, then used his mouth and tongue to raise the Were’s arousal. When he reached one of his nipples, he took some time to lick and gently suck it, he remembered the other alpha had liked it so much. He wasn’t wrong, Derek seemed to like it too, his hands were twisting the sheets next to his hips with quiet moans. So Stiles went to the other nipple and treated it the same way. This time Derek’s hands left the bed to grab the back of Stiles’s neck, pulling him closer to his chest. His moans became louder.

Stiles’s kisses went to Derek’s abs, then he played a little with his navel, while putting his forefingers under the edge of Derek’s underwear and slowly slid them off. 

Facing the size of Derek’s cock, he stilled for a moment. He knew he had to prepare himself thoroughly for something this size, or it would cause some serious damage inside of him – and no matter how much money he earned, he didn’t want to visit the hospital because of internal bleeding. He raised his gaze again, until his eyes met Derek’s.

”Lube?”

Even mentioning the lubrication, implying what else would happen tonight, made Derek growl with interest.  
”Bathroom, in the cabinet, under the basin.”

Stiles quickly grabbed it, then taking the opportunity, he got rid of his own underwear before he knelt between the alpha’s legs, who followed his every movement hungrily. He was leaning on his elbows, and was about to sit up when Stiles pushed him back with one of his hands against Derek’s chest.

”I want to taste you too,” the alpha complained faintly, and Stiles could sense how tipsy the Were was. He hoped it meant his stamina wouldn’t be that great, and getting him off would be easier and quicker.

”Just lean back and relax,” he answered, then he went back to Derek’s groin.

Stiles was surprised at the taste, it was different from his past experiences. It was a bit salty, precum was already on the tip, but it wasn’t gross like he remembered. It was kind of tasty, so he licked more- just little kitten licks, all along the whole member, before he opened his mouth and took the head in. Derek’s moan was full of relief. Stiles was getting hard too against his will, but he ignored it and sucked Derek like his life depended on it. He used everything he learned from the past, all the tricks with his tongue and the sucking. He knew if he tried deep-throating, he would choke, and despite his former alpha liking it, it wasn’t an experience Stiles was eager to repeat.

While he got busy with sending Derek toward the edge with only his mouth, he used his hands to open the lube and make his fingers slippery. He tried to get his hole as loose as he could with as little time as possible, he didn’t care about making it good for himself, he just cared about being able to take Derek’s dick with the least amount of pain – he didn’t hope for a painless fuck, hadn’t had one for a long time, and knowing the alpha’s size, he knew he had no chance for it to be any other way.

When Derek arched from the bed like an arrow, his fingertips white from his harsh grasp on the sheet, and his moans were almost constant, Stiles finally stopped his ministration and stood up. 

”Condom?” he asked the alpha, who rolled toward one of the bedside tables eagerly. He pulled out the drawer and took out the small foil package. Stiles was relieved, ‘cause Derek seemed to be near the edge, so the hard part wouldn’t last long. Stiles took the condom from Derek’s hand, unwrapped it and slowly rolled it along the alpha’s cock. Then he placed himself in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees, knowing exactly what this position did to a Were.

He looked back at Derek over his shoulders.  
”Your betas spent a lot of money on me, you don’t have to pretend like you’re interested in my pleasure.” 

The anger returned to the alpha’s eyes, and somehow it pleased Stiles. Deep inside, his worst fear was that he would somehow enjoy this night with Derek, but he didn’t want to. He was paid for that. He was a simple whore, who sold his body for someone else’s pleasure. 

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Losing control for Derek was easier thanks to the drinks he had before. He followed Stiles on the bed, positioned himself behind him, kicked the boy’s legs apart rudely, and knelt between them.

”Then take it like a pro,” he growled at Stiles, and the next moment he shoved his cock up to the hilt inside Stiles with one, harsh push. 

Although Stiles expected this, he had to bite one of the pillows to mask his scream. It had been a long time since someone was inside him. His erection flagged, and he was grateful for it.

Derek didn’t let him adjust, he started to thrust forward vigorously. He kept Stiles’s hips in place with his strong hands, and Stiles prayed in his head that he would finish soon, and there wouldn’t be blood. There were tears in his eyes, and he wouldn’t dare let the pillow out of his mouth out of fear that he would sob loudly. 

The speed of Derek’s thrusts was getting quicker, his aim was just right, hitting the best place, and despite the pain and discomfort, Stiles started hardening again. The alpha must have sensed his arousal, because one of his hands left Stiles’s hip and wandered toward his cock.

”NO!” the boy cried out, knocking Derek’s hand away. ”Just you... I wasn’t paid for that!”

Derek grabbed his hips again, harder than before, almost painfully, and growled out his anger again. He picked up his pace again, fucked into Stiles harder, then under a minute he came with a howl and collapsed on the top of the boy’s back. Stiles couldn’t move, he knew he had to wait for Derek to pull out of him, so he just stayed still and tried to calm himself a bit. A minute or two passed, with Derek’s panting and Stiles’s loudly breathing before Derek moved off him.

”Put on your clothes and get out,” he said quietly, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Stiles rolled onto his back with a hiss, and slowly touched his hole with his fingers. He looked at them, and thank God, there wasn’t any red, he was just very-very sore. It wasn’t even his worst fuck, but he felt extremely dirty and used. 

’At least I’m well paid’ – he thought bitterly, while dressing as fast as he could in his condition. 

He checked for the banknotes in his hip-pocket, then left the room, went down the stairs and continued on until he reached the street. No one stopped him, and he didn’t expect anyone to either. No one paid any attention to him. He stood in the street, looked back at the house, at the people who were still full of joy, then he wiped his tears with his hands and started to walk away with a bit of difficulty.

 

Meanwhile Derek looked at himself in the mirror with horror, the water in the shower cabin was forgotten. At the coffee shop Stiles’s smell was something new, something pleasurable, promising. He wanted to know the boy, like, really know him. He could smell potential in the human’s scent, and the wolf inside of him was waggling it’s tail with joy.

When he spotted the boy next to the pool, happiness filled him. Talking to him was comfortable, easy, flirting with him was amusing. Derek was really enjoying himself... until Boyd and Erica came.

When Erica grabbed Stiles and pulled him toward the house, he almost followed. Then Boyd told him about their present: Stiles himself. At first he didn’t believe it, he thought it was just a joke. Until Boyd summarized the whole story, how the pack hired Scott, the photographer of the town, who knew the most people, including humans and Weres. His beta even told him why they chose a human boy instead of a female Were. He wanted to shout at him, to tell him how much of an idiot idea that was, how much it hurt him, the fact that his pack didn’t expect their leader to be able to find a partner for a relationship. 

Then he calmed down a bit when he saw behind their act: Stiles was here to be with him, in an intimate situation, which wasn’t such a hard thing to do with the alpha. He actually started seeing the positive, maybe after tonight he and Stiles could be real partners, boyfriends or something, everything... well, until he ran into Erica later, during the night... who spilled the fact that Stiles would sleep with him... for money.

Madness... it was the only word for the feeling that washed over the alpha. Stiles was a prostitute??? He felt betrayed. It wasn’t because of the possibility that tonight he (and his wolf) would claim this boy, oh, no. He would spend any night with the human without complaint. It was the fact, that Stiles would do it ONLY for money... and the fact that Derek wasn’t the boy’s one and only client. Knowing that anyone could take him for a night (for a fuck), anyone who could pay enough, sent Derek to the edge of rage.

He had been fighting against himself for the rest of the night. He didn’t dare go near the boy again, he was afraid of losing control. He drank a lot, more than he’d had in a long time. He wanted to refuse his gift, but one glance toward the boy, one sniff of his sweet aroma changed his mind. He was the one who dragged Stiles up to his bedroom. He wanted to tell him, to DEMAND that he be with him of his own will, but Stiles started speaking about HIS RULES. He had rules, strange rules, but actual rules. It meant that he did this before, surely several times, certainly with several other people. And it awoke his anger again.

The most infuriating thing was that Derek knew that at some point of the sex the boy started enjoying it too, at least he could sense Stiles’s arousal when the boy was between his legs, pleasing him, and again during his thrusting into him at a certain angle. But when Derek wanted to help him reach his climax, the boy denied him. That was the moment when Derek lost himself. He couldn’t stop, so he hurt his own MATE. After the first direct contact between the boy’s hole and his dick, he felt it: the flash of lightning which told the wolf he was with his mate.

Stiles cried along with the brutal fuck, Derek could hear and feel his distress, and he didn’t have an excuse, couldn’t find a saving grace for him, that would lessen the guilt he felt now. He stood in his bathroom, facing the mirror, silently hating himself, instead of comforting Stiles. He couldn’t bear the miserable feelings that radiated from the boy, knowing he was the one who caused them. He acted like a coward and ran away from his hurt mate.

\--------------

Stiles spent all the Sunday trying to soothe the soreness in his ass and every other place of his body, by moving as little as he could. Today he just had to work at the restaurant, where he was in the back, so nobody would notice his painful movements. After he did all his duties, he went home, took some Advil, had a long, hot shower again, for the fourth time since yesterday. He avoided looking at his hips, where Derek’s handprint could be seen clearly, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stood in front of the coffeemaker in the kitchen, waiting for the others to wake up. Some guests had spent the night in his house, there were plenty of guestrooms and other places to collapse, like the couches, or even on the soft carpet (if they that far gone). By now everyone had gone home, except the pack, Scott and Allison. Derek was glad they were still here, he wanted to have a ’small chat’ with all of them about his fucked up birthday present.

He couldn’t sleep last night, his mind was running in circles. He still couldn’t believe he treated his own mate the way he did. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but well... no one forced him to drink as much as he did. He was the adult at this party, he should have been more responsible, he should have been the one who prevented everyone else from doing dumb ass things – like sleeping with someone without their full and enthusiastic consent. 

He wanted to roar at his pack for doing this to him... and at the same time he wanted to thank them for making it possible for him to be with his mate. He wondered if he could coax Stiles into being his and only, if he could be the human’s only client, if they could be exclusive. Maybe after they spent some time together, Stiles would give up his ’job’ for him, his mate, after he recognizes their bond.

But first, he has to get some information about the boy from his pack. So he waits, impatiently, for his betas’ (and Scott) to finally wake up.

Erica and Boyd were the first pair to enter the kitchen. Both of them were fighting a heavy hangover, which - thanks to werewolf metabolism - they would get over quickly. Although Derek was still angry with them, he couldn’t resist a quick hug from his pack mates, for scent marking, before the mates started making their own coffee. Derek watched them silently. The pair was quickly followed by Lydia and Jackson, with a nearly completely sober Isaac behind them. Isaac’ senses had always been more sensitive than the others’, he was the one who noticed the alpha’s tense mood first.

He looked at his leader cautiously.

”Is everything alright?” he asked, then he spun around the kitchen, clearly searching for someone else. ”Where’s the boy?”

Derek raised his eyebrows and frowned at him as a silent answer. Before he could respond verbally, Scott staggered into the room with Allison’s active support. He was groaning loudly, covering both of his sensitive eyes with one of his hands – his other hand was around his girlfriend’s waist, and Derek suspected if the boy let go, he’d have fallen to the ground. This day definitely would be a hard one for Scott.

Erica and Allison locked eyes, smiled, then the Were pushed a mug filled with coffee into Scott’s hand, who took a small sip immediately with a relieved sigh.

Derek looked at the scene in front of him and when everyone had grabbed their own coffee, he finally spoke.

”Everyone into the living room. NOW!” It was more a demand then a request. The alpha’s tone had everyone moving quickly, including the two humans. All of the betas looked at each other in confusion, but none of them dared to question Derek yet. It wasn’t just Isaac who could sense the anger around their alpha anymore. The pack, Allison and Scott sat on the couches, while Derek paced in front of them. 

No one spoke.

After a while, Derek put his coffee on the table in the middle of the room, and stood in front of the group, his face pinched with tension. He took a deep breath, before he started:

”Whose idea was it to hire me a prostitute?” his voice was calm, too calm. The pack shot nervous glances to each other, then Lydia opened her mouth.

”We didn’t mean to hire anyone, we just wanted to find someone who could please you the way you like... the way you deserve. Someone you could loosen up for a while with.”

There was a loud relieved sigh... it came from Scott, who leaned against the couch next to Allison, his nerves visibly gone. It only made him the next target for Derek.

”And what was your part in this whole fucking business?”

Scott quickly straightened himself, and looked at the alpha like he had no clue what the Were was talking about.

”Nothing! I didn’t even know they hired anyone, I’m as shocked as you!”

Erica whipped her head toward the human in anger.  
”You are not backing out of this!” she hissed.

”I’m not backing out of anything! I wasn’t involved in hiring a prostitute! I didn’t even know this town had that type of service for God’s sake!”

”They said you found the one!” Derek argued, stepping closer to the boy. ”Stop acting like you didn’t know about my fantastic birthday present!”

”WHAT!” the boy exclaimed, then he turned toward the pack, one by one. ”What the hell did you tell him! Did you turn against me because I couldn’t find anyone? Really? I did everything I could, it’s not my fault that no one wanted to be his ... slut for one night!” as his voiced raised, his body followed, until he fully stood up.

Allison grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him back to the couch before he could fall on his face.  
”What the hell are you all talking about?” she demanded. Scott looked at her guiltily before answering.

”Well, I made a deal with the pack. If I could find someone they described as a special birthday present to Derek, they... well, they’d do me a favor in exchange,” he explained carefully. ”But I couldn’t hold up my end of the agreement.”

”Scott! Yes. You. Did.” Erica declared in a determined tone.

”No, I didn’t!” every Were could sense his honesty, further confusing Derek.

”Stiles?” the alpha asked after a few moments.

”What about him?” Scott looked at him dumbly.

”He came with you,” Boyd stated.

”I came with Allison and Allison only. He came alone, after YOU invited him at the coffee shop.”

Derek stepped back until his knees hit the armchair behind him. Collapsing in it, he buried his face into both of his hands. ”Oh my God,” he groaned.

”Guys?! What about Stiles? Where is he? Did he go home earlier?” Then, he finally remembered why he wanted to speak with the pack before the party started. He looked along the whole pack, all of them avoided his eyes. That’s… not a good sign. 

”You thought he was the one I found, didn’t you?” When no one answered him, he groaned aloud. ”Shit! What did you tell him? Did you ask him to sleep with Derek? Of course you did. I bet he stormed out of here as soon as the question left your mouth. He came here to have a good time, for fun! Maybe to make some friends and you ruined it with your assumptions! How could you...”

”He accepted the money we offered him, Scott!” Erica interrupted with her sharp voice.

The human gaped at her, then turned to Derek, who leaned forward with his forearms against his thighs.

”Did you two...?” when Derek nodded, Scott leaned back against the couch.

The room went completely silent, everyone was left frowning. Derek was lost in thought, feelings were running amuck inside him: relief, because Stiles wasn’t a prostitute, he didn’t work the streets; confusion, because why did he agree if he didn’t come here for it in the first place; guilt, because if Stiles assumed that he was EXPECTED to be with the one being celebrated, it meant Derek took advantage of him; anger toward himself, because he hurt – mentally and physically – his mate without any acceptable reason.

”Does anyone know why he took the money? Why he agreed?” he finally asked the group.

”He... he must have some financial problems. We talked a little before, and he mentioned that he had three jobs. His dad’s in the hospital, his home is under the bank’s hand because of some credit his dad asked for years ago. He’s alone, without anyone to care for him,” Scott explained sadly.

A plan started forming in Derek’s head. Even if it’s a shitty one, it’s a plan. Now, he knew his mate didn’t sell himself to just anyone, but he must need the money, maybe he could pay him more to be with him exclusively. He just had to find a way to sell it as an incredible offer, one that couldn’t be refused. He couldn’t stay away from his mate, and if he had even a small chance to be with the boy for a longer time, he could show Stiles his real self, and the boy would return his feelings after spending more time with him.

”Do you know where he lives?”

”No, I always met him at the coffee shop. Why? You want to visit him?” Scott asked sarcastically.

”Well, if I had even the slightest chance, I would ask him out. I would court him until I won his heart.” His sentence had the whole group whipping their heads up with clear surprise. Derek raised his head and announced: ”He’s my mate.”

”Your mate!?!” Lydia yelled with joy. ”Oh, boss! I have so many plans for perfect date!”

”Lyds!” Derek stood up to cut off the happy sounds of his pack. ”I hurt him. Like really hurt him! I really doubt he’d be willing to give me another chance. I don’t even think he’d speak with me again on his own will.”

”You can’t give up on him! He’s your life partner!” Erica joined in.

”I won’t give him up, I can’t give him up!” the alpha admitted. ”Once, he said yes to the money. Maybe he’ll do it again, if I give him something more than just a few banknotes.”

”You want to force him to be with you? Again?” Scott voiced his dismay.

”You don’t understand, Scott. You’re human. I can’t stay away from my mate for long, I just have to be with him. I can’t describe how I feel right now, how strong the urge is to with him.” When the boy opened his mouth to make another argument, Derek lift his hands to calm him down. ”I don’t want to hurt him again, believe me. Hurting him is the last thing I want. On the contrary, I want to show him how much I care, but he won’t let me do it voluntarily. It’s a Were thing, but physical contact between mates is really important. Him being a human just ups its importance, since he doesn’t have the instinct that tells him about his mate. It’s not a coincidence that my wolf recognized his mate when we were together. The more we repeat it, the faster our bound forms and starts effecting him. If I somehow manage to be with him, he’ll feel our bond sooner, it’ll help his special sense kick in.”

Scott wasn’t a Were, he didn’t have the ability to tell when someone was lying. But he could feel the desperation behind Derek’s words, so he just silently nodded, signaling his acceptance.

”Good. Now, all of you! Collect any and all information on him. I have to know everything, where he lives, where he works, everything.”

\-----

On Monday Stiles visited the one and only bank of the town. He added his own little savings to the money he got from Erica and transferred the total to Aiden’s current account with a statement, that would show on the other side of the transfer: ”That’s all. We’re done. For good.” He hoped he’d finally manage to close this part of his life, so he could start a new one. He wouldn’t look back, just forward. 

He was just about to leave the building, when one of the assistants stopped him.

”Mr. Stilinski! Mr. Stilinski!”

Stiles turned around to face with the man hurrying towards him.  
”Mr. Stilinski is my father. It’s just Stiles for me,” he said in a friendly manner when the man arrived.

”Oh, yes, of course, it’s just formality. Please, could you follow me? I have something to inform you about.”

The assistant led him towards a small room, where Stiles sat on a comfortable chair. The skinny walls of the room barely gave the illusion of privacy. The man sat at the other side of the table, and pulled a stack of paper from inside of one of the drawers near the table.

”As you were informed before, your father’s house had been secured by our bank as assurance for the credit he applied for three years ago.”

”Yes, I was, and I’ve told your co-worker that I would do anything to pay the instalments in time,” Stiles defended himself quickly. He knew the next deadline was nearly a week ago. 

”Well, your father signed the form that gives us permission to sell the house when the debt raised above a definite amount – which happened two months ago.”

”What’re you trying to tell me?” Stiles asked shakily, horrified of the answer.

”I must inform you of it’s sale. One of our customers gave us an irrefutable offer,” the assistant affirmed his suspicion.

”What?” Stiles whispered.

”All of the debt of your father has, has been liquidated. The new owner of your house assured us, when your father’s recovered enough for a release from the hospital, that you could rent the house from them. My own opinion is that it’s a very kind of them. Um, I was told you didn’t live there anyway, so it’s belonging to some else won’t interfere with your life.”

Stiles didn’t want to hear anymore, so he vehemently stood up.  
”Thank for... sharing the... things. I have to go now.”

Ha practically ran out of the building. He failed again. He promised his dad on his sick bed, that he would save their home, but he couldn’t do it. He tried so hard to keep from going under, but the harder he tried the harder he failed.  
\----

The rest of the week was uneventful. 

He was a waiter at the coffee bar from 6 am till 2 pm, always smiling politely at the guests. Then he did his job at Shamrock as a kitchen helper from 3 pm till 8 pm, and afterwards he moved the heaviest boxes at Billy’s store from 9 pm to 1 am. He barely had time to eat, much less any time to rest, but he was grateful for the busyness. This way he didn’t have time to feel sorry for himself. Yes, he was deathly tired again, and he drank so much coffee his body was starting to reject it, the last cup of caffeine almost went straight to the toilet bowl from his stomach. When he had enough time, he visited his father, staying with him for a while, holding his hand and saying how sorry he was. He lived his life day by day. 

Then everything changed. 

When he spotted the leader of the Hale pack coming into the coffee bar, he instantly hurried to his workmate.  
”Matt, can we swap jobs for a bit? I’ll make the orders, and you go to the tables to serve.”

”But you hate this machine,” Matt looked at him, clearly confused.

”Please!” Stiles insisted.

”Whatever, but not too long, you deal with the messy guests better than me.”

Stiles could see from the corner of his eyes, that Derek took a seat. When Matt turned up at his table to get his order, he looked to Stiles, but he moved his mouth. At least he was smart enough not to ask about the new service. 

Matt nodded him then returned to the bar.  
”An Almond’s bite for him,” Matt said.

Stiles rolled his eyes, then turned around, trying to make the drink as quickly as possible, but as Matt mentioned, he hated this coffee machine, it was evil machinery. He cursed lowly, waiting for the black coffee to trickle into the pot at a painfully slow pace, then he decanted it into a cup, and carefully added the almond syrup and the whipped cream to it. As he turned back, he almost dropped the whole cup. Derek was at the counter, leaning on the top of it with his forearms, staring intently at him.

”We have to talk,” the alpha said in a determined voice.

”Please, return to your place, sir. Your order will arrive shortly via the waiter.” Stiles’ voice was nothing but professional. Derek frowned at him.

”One way or another, we will have this talk. I’d rather do it discreetly, but if you don’t give me a chance, I’ll tell what I want here and now, no matter who hears it. I don’t think you’d want an audience,” his voice was quiet, at least for now.

”You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles whispered back angrily under his breath. ”If you make a scene, you’ll be talked about too, not just me.”

Derek smirked at him.  
” I don’t give a shit about what people say about me.”

They were facing each other eye to eye for a few moments, then Stiles looked away.  
”As you can tell, I’m very busy, I don’t have time for this. I’m actually working here.”

”I could come back when your shift is over, just tell me the time,” the Were offered.

Stiles ran his eyes through the coffee shop, before he found Derek’s eyes again. His face showed his clear annoyance.  
”I finish at 2 pm. I’ll put a ’reserved’ card on the table at that corner,” he motioned toward said place with his head. ”You’ll have to be on time, I have a lot to do.”

”Good enough for me,” Derek agreed with a nod before he returned to his table.

Despite the alpha’s interruption, he didn’t try to get in direct contact with Stiles again while he was drinking his coffee, the boy felt eyes on him as long as Derek stayed – for almost half an hour. When he finally left the coffee shop, Stiles let out a relieved breath.

Derek came back at half past one, he ordered another coffee, seated himself at the table Stiles showed him before, and just watched the boy silently until Stiles joined him with his own hot drink.

”Shoot,” the boy said as soon as his ass touched the chair.

”I have another offer for you.”

”Wow, you actually went straight to the point,” Stiles noted with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Derek didn’t let the interruption disturb him, he continued like Stiles hadn’t even said a word.  
”I want another chance with you. Our night didn’t go the way it was supposed to.” 

For a moment, Stiles just looked at him without any reaction, then he managed to find his voice.  
”Oh, sorry that it wasn’t perfect for you, but you’ll be surprised to hear – since you obviously didn’t get the memo - I’m not a professional hooker. It was just a one time only for me, and I don’t plan to have a repeat. I would suggest a refund if you didn’t like my performance, but one, it wasn’t your money but your betas, two, I don’t have it all, and three, ’all sales are final’ so there’s no money back. I don’t get you. Why would want to hire me again, if you didn’t enjoy it? I haven’t exactly had a chance to refine my skills in the past few days.”

”Well, before you were the one who made the rules. Since it didn’t work, I want to have a chance making the conditions.”

Stiles laughed at that, almost hysterically, but it was tinged with a bit of sorrow. He was glad their table was far enough away from the others, so no one could hear them.

”And you’re still talking like you didn’t hear a thing I just said. Thanks for the offer, but I’m not interested, like, at all. Now, if this is what you wanted to talk about, we’re finished, so...” he started rising from his chair, when Derek suddenly grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping his movement.

”Sit down, you didn’t even hear my offer.”

Stiles leaned down toward Derek and looked straight into his eyes.  
”I repeat: I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Any. Of. Your. Offers. Now let me go, or I’ll be loud without caring about anyone hearing!”

”I’ll pay all of your father’s bills,” came the hurried explanation from the alpha, causing Stiles to freeze, before he dropped back into the seat. It made Derek smirk a bit. “Did I manage to peak your interest now?”

”I can take care of my dad without your help,” the boy whispered without any heat in his voice.

”I know you’re doing your best, you’re working hard. But I also know that police insurance isn’t the best, it’s not enough to cover the hospital care, and you’re spending a lot of money on him. And still, all the money you earn is just enough to keep him in his current state,” there was almost a hint of sympathy in his tone, and it made Stiles angry again.

”He’s worth every penny I’m paying!”

”I fully agree. But think about it a little more: if you say yes, I assure you that I’ll hire the best doctors to treat him. He’ll get special treatment, a different therapy that assists his system in the recovery instead of keeping him indefinitely. I know the doctors do everything they can, but they’re using the common cure, and now they’re leaning on his system’s instinct, hoping he’ll wake up without their active help. There are other medicines that can aid his healing. That’s what I offer: the possibility of a faster and more secure recovery. You won’t have to be concerned about the bills, I’ll pay all of them until he completely recovers, including his physiotherapy which will be absolutely necessary after this long of a coma.”

Stiles was in shock, he didn’t understand this situation, he didn’t know how he could get involved in such an unrealistic conversation.  
”You’re crazy. You would do all that just for a fuck? Please! Look at you! You could get anyone you want!”

Derek could sense the hint of surrender in Stiles’s voice, so he smiled at the boy like a predator cornering his prey.  
”The only one I want is you. And not just for a night. Here’s my offer: you’ll be mine for two months, with my rules of course, and I’ll make sure your dad get’s the best care for his health.”

”But why me?” Stiles asked in a small voice.

Derek thought a little bit of honesty wouldn’t hurt anything.  
”Because the way you acted during our time together. I could tell that you enjoyed it, and you still didn’t let me make it good for you. Call me a perfectionist, but I don’t take anything lightly. I like feeling my partner’s pleasure, I like knowing what I’m doing to them is more than just good. You denied me that and it bruised my ego a bit. I want to prove to you and myself as well, that I am capable of making you lose your mind in pleasure.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
”I can’t force myself to enjoy something, and as a Were, you could clearly sense it.”

”Let me worry about that, you’re not expected to act any one way in bed. Here are my rules.” Derek leaned closer to Stiles above the table. ”First of all, yours are off the table, at least two of them. No clothes in bed and a lots of kisses.” Derek hungry eyes went to Stiles mouth. ”I’m not too sure what you wanted to express with your third weird rule about permanent marks, but if you explain it to me more, I’ll try to respect this one. You’ll need to let me do what I want with you. You’ll be allowed to tell me stop at any time, but only if you feel any discomfort. Otherwise it’ll be my choice as to what happens between us in bed. As I said, you’ll live with me in my house during our arrangement. You’ll sleep in my bed every night, next to me.”

”I usually go to bed after midnight. You sure you want me to disturb you by coming back late?”

”I didn’t finish my conditions, and actually the next is about your work,” Derek continued, running his eyes across Stiles’s face. ”You’re clearly exhausted, you need a break. I know you have three different jobs, but you can’t go on like you are now. You have to choose which one you want to keep, the other two need to go.”

”Wow, you know a lot about me. Your caring about my well-being touches my heart,” Stiles said in his own sarcastic tone.

”It’s not about my caring. It’s my selfishness. I want you to be in a good health, and you working yourself to death gets in the way of that. If you need the money you’ll lose by giving up your jobs, just tell me, and I’ll add it to our agreement too.”

”My life does continue after our dirty arrangement. How can I look into anyone’s eyes in this town after you’re finished with me? Also, how will I be able to get another job, or the one I have now, back?”

Derek wanted to tell Stiles, that by the time the months passed he hopefully wouldn’t have to work at all. Instead he said:

”I’m sure your bosses didn’t give you your jobs because of your enthusiasm. You have them because they know our sheriff and the relationship you have with him. You’ll get them back as soon as you want to, and even if they refused to take you back, I am well-connected in this town, I can put in a good word for you.” Derek saw half the tension leave Stiles by hearing this, he was clearly worried about his jobs and the money he got from them.

”About your second point: no one knows the details about our first night, and it’ll stay like that. Moving in with me won’t increase anyone’s suspicion, a lot of people saw us speaking before at the party, and I can tell they didn’t hear us. The clients here are also really curious about our conversation.” he tilted his head to the side a bit, focusing on the others’ talking, then he smiled a bit. ”Some of them are wondering if we’re already together.”

Stiles ran his eyes over the customers, catching eyes of them here and there. Yes, most of them were watching Derek and him with interest. He turned his eyes back on Derek.  
”Why are you so interested in sleeping with me again?” asked Stiles with so quietly that Derek wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t a werewolf.

”I have my own reasons.”

Stiles started rapping his fingertips against the table nervously. His eyes were unfocused, and Derek guessed he was thinking about the offer.  
”How can I be sure that you’ll keep your word?”

A heavy weight left Derek’s mind, his relief had him leaning back in the chair. Stiles’s was bowing.

“Say yes to me now, and we can go to the hospital immediately, where I’ll fill the forms to take over your dad’s bills. You can follow the procedure from the beginning. Then both of us will talk to the doctors about other, profitable treatments, emphasizing that money won’t be an issue. We’ll discuss any offer they give us, before we let them know your decision.”

”I need more time to think about it,” the boy said in a blank tone, then he looked at the clock hanging on the wall nearby. ”And I need to go to Shamrock now.”

Derek frowned at him.  
”You can barely stand, and you want to go do more work?”

”I’m fine,” came the defensive answer. ”And if I take your offer, I have to tell them I’m quitting. I rather do it in person than over a call. I don’t need them to be angry at me, I want to give some sort of explanation, so I at least have a chance of them taking my back after.”

Derek grit his teeth, he didn’t like it at all, but he had to give in to Stiles’s, at least in this part.  
”Just one day. I’ll come back tomorrow at 2 pm, so you get your time. Just to be clear: my offer is one-off. If you say no, I won’t make it again.” Then he stood up, but before he left, he leaned down into Stiles personal space. ”Try to get a little bit of rest at least.”

 

Derek was completely aware of how unfair his offer was. His human side despised his decision. But his wolf was totally different, the only important thing for him was the possibility of being with his mate again. The alpha rarely let the wolf take over, but this time he let it happen. His instinct to keep his mate close, of building a mate bond with him, won over. He was sure the human would recognize a life partner in him with time, and he just hoped that it would happen sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was thankful that his work was methodical, like washing dishes, peeling vegetables, and unloading heavy boxes in the stockroom. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else while thoughts of the conversation between Derek and him were buzzing in his head. 

He had a lot of questions: would he be able to defer to the Were’s will? Could he survive another unhealthy relationship with an alpha? Would the money be worth his freedom, even for just two months? Would his agreement mean that he really will become a prostitute? And finally: how could he face himself in the mirror if he sold his body?

His thoughts kept him awake all night.

Derek didn’t turn up until 1:55 pm, and to tell the truth, Stiles was a little nervous about it. He wondered if it meant that the alpha changed his mind about his offer.

Derek nodded toward him before he went to ’their’ table, the one they spent their time at yesterday. Stiles joined him in his work-uniform and with his notepad.

”I have to finish the ongoing orders before I end my shift. Do you want something when I’m done?” he asked the alpha, who knitted his eyebrows while giving the boy an assessing look.

”The usual for me, please, and something for you too... something hot without any caffeine.”

Stiles looked up from his notes with a frown – so the demands start immediately, he thought. But he didn’t say anything out loud, he just nodded before leaving the Were alone again.

Ten minutes passed before Stiles could clock out. He said his goodbye to Matt, his co-worker, then took both his and Derek’s drinks to the table, placed the Almond’s Bite in front of the Were, and dropped into the seat in front of the alpha with a heavy sigh, palming the hot cocoa between his hands.

Derek’s frown deepened.  
”Did you get any rest since yesterday?” he demanded.

”I like working at this coffee bar,” Stiles said like he didn’t hear Derek’s question. ”I’ve just started a budding friendship with my co-worker.”

This sentence somehow made the wolf’s mood turn better, his expression relaxed a bit.  
”So?”

”So, I want to keep this job. I’ve told my two other bosses that I might quit for a while, and they didn’t seem annoyed by it. If you agree on my job choice, I can inform them that the decision was made.”

Derek tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
”Why would I tell you where to work? I’d just like you not to be totally exhausted while we’re together, I won’t tell you what to do during the daytime.”

Stiles looked lost.  
”I thought you wanted full submission from me?” it was more a question than a statement, his voice went a little high showing his puzzlement.

Derek leaned closer to the boy, looking straight to his eyes.  
”In the bedroom, yes, but not in your life. I don’t care where you go and what you do as long as you come home to me at the end of the day. Healthy and unharmed. And about submission: it stands only in the bedroom, and even there, you always have the right to say no to anything I do, if it makes you uncomfortable or if I cause you any pain. I’m not your ’master’, you don’t have to ask for my permission for anything else.”

Stiles blinked a few times, before he looked to the side with a pink face.  
”Oh.... I thought...” but he didn’t finished, he stayed quiet, so Derek continued the talking.

”I suppose, it means you thought about our talk from yesterday.”

Stiles swallowed loudly, his heart was beating faster and faster, then he heaved a deep sigh and raised his eyes to Derek.  
”I really don’t know why you’re so obsessed with me, but you clearly know that I have to accept your offer.”

Derek gave him a big, warmly smile.  
”Excellent! You won’t regret it!”

”How can I be sure that you’ll keep your word?” Stiles asked again in a small voice, like he was afraid of asking.

”I told you yesterday, after we collect your things from your ’home’, we’ll stop at the hospital to fill out the necessary forms,” Derek answered, clearly surprised. He thought that he went over the details with Stiles before.

”No-no. Not that.” Stiles apologized again. ”I mean... where’s the assurance that when the two months run out, you’ll let me leave?”

For a few moments the alpha couldn’t find his words, then he cleared his throat.  
”You won’t be a prisoner, I won’t force you to stay with me.”

Now Stiles was the one who looked at the other man with surprise on his face.  
”Knowing this, how can YOU be sure that I won’t turn around and run away as soon as you sign the hospital’ forms?”

Derek leaned in close to the boy, looking deep into his eyes with a serious expression.  
”Well, will you?”

Stiles looked away with a hint of shame.  
”No. I won’t,” he admitted.

”I know,” the alpha stated before he stood up and motioned for Stiles to do the same. ”Now, come on! I’ll help you with your stuff.”

With a deep sigh, after he gulped down the last drops of his cocoa, Stiles stood up as well, and – to Derek’s honest surprise – he turned to the back door of the coffee bar, which led deeper into the building. The alpha followed him curiously, he didn’t know that there was an apartment behind the bar. 

Well, there wasn’t. 

After a small corridor they faced stairs leading down to the basement. The room only had one light bulb. While Stiles was picking up his clothes, toiletries and other private things, Derek’s eyes went along the ’room’. 

There wasn’t any real furniture. There was an ancient looking shower with rusty stains at the corner and a table by a wall. No chairs, nor any supplies. There wasn’t even a proper bed, just a sleeping bag on the floor.

”Do you really live here?” Derek asked with some difficulty. Stiles searched for anything that belonged to him in the room.

”It was free, and I really just needed a place to crash,” Stiles answered with a shrug. He picked up his backpack with all of his belongings and his sleeping beg. ”Ok, I’m done, we can leave. I’ll call the owner later to inform him about my moving out, although I don’t think he would even realize I left, he’s never turned up here before.”

\---  
The way to the hospital was calm, Derek let Stiles rest, and to mask the silence in the car he turned the radio on, which played some pop music. It was a relatively quick ride, as Beacon Hills was a smaller town without any really long commutes. When he parked the car, the tension returned to Stiles.

”I come here every other day, always hoping they won’t be waiting for me with bad news,” Stiles said in a low voice.

”I’m sure he’s still fine. It may sound cruel, but if something serious had happened to him, they would’ve already called you.”

”Yeah, you may be right, but still, I can’t control my feelings. I hate hospitals.” Stiles took a deep breath, than got out of the car, Derek followed him to the main desk, where they were met with Melissa McCall.

”Stiles!” she greeted the younger boy, then her eyes reached Derek too. ”And Derek Hale! What a surprise to see you here! Again.”

”Mrs. McCall,” the alpha greeted with a polite nod.

”Uhm, we’ve come to solve some financial problems,” Stiles started to explain, but Derek interrupted him by placing one of his hands on the small of the boy’s back.

”I’ll do the rest by myself, you should visit your father while the nurse and I finish the details,” he suggested.

Stiles seemed unsure, he darted his eyes between Melissa and Derek, then he finally started his way to the hospital rooms.

Derek waited till he was out of earshot, following his movements until the boy turned to the right and vanished there.  
”So, how is the sheriff?”

Melissa examined the Were for a while, then she answered.  
”Nowadays the good news is if there isn’t any news. His injury was serious, almost fatal, so we have to wait a few more days or maybe a week before trying to wake him from his coma. But we discussed this before, not too long ago actually. Like, yesterday.”

”I just want to be sure, that if any small change turns up in his condition, both Stiles and I will be informed.”

”He looked like he didn’t know about your visit,” the tone of the nurse’s voice showed her mistrust. ”Be honest: is he in any trouble? That’s why you decided to pay for his father’s recovery?”

”No, he’s fine, I promise. There’s a different motivation behind my actions.”

”Do I want to know?”

”I don’t think so,” Derek answered honestly. ”At least not yet.”

Melissa looked at him pensively, and after a minute she continued to talk.  
”You know, I was the one who called him when John was shot. Three days later, in the middle of the night he literally plowed through the entrance, demanding to see his father. Fortunately it happened on my night shift, so he could go into his room without any problems,” she stopped for a moment. ”Do you really care about him?” she asked Derek, looking straight in his eyes. 

”I do, I swear. You must not believe me, but I would do anything for him. Ask Scott and he’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

”Scott? My son? What has he done now?” Melissa sighed with annoyance.

”It’s too complicated to explain, and I think your son would be more than happy to do it.”

Melissa nodded, then she looked toward the corridor where Stiles left. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.  
”Don’t tell Stiles I told this to you... but I almost forced him to stay here, in the hospital that night. He had a black eye, split lips and the way he was holding his side, I suspected he had at least one bruised rib. Of course he said he was fine and didn’t need any medical care, and I didn’t want to push him too hard. I escorted him to his dad, and he sobbed his apologies to his unconscious father, ...about leaving him behind, ...about being an ungrateful child, ...and about taking three whole days for him to come home from Europe. Can you believe it? He crossed half of the world to get to his dad, I doubt he stopped to even spend a night in a motel, and he apologized for it.”

They both stood silently for a time, then Melissa looked in Derek eyes again with a strong glare.  
”I’m sure Stiles went through some really shitty things in his past, and if you cause him any more pain, I’ll find you, alpha or not, you’ll have to spend days here trying to replace your missing body parts. Am I clear?”

Despite the threat, Derek felt nothing but thankful for this nurse to care so much for his mate.  
”If I cause him any pain, I would come to you myself with advice on how to do it.”

”Well, then it’s done. Now I should go home and have a little chat with my kid. Go and find Stiles. Don’t let him push himself too much. I think we’ll meet more often in the future.”

 

The visit took a lot of energy out of Stiles, as it did on every occasion. After he quickly browsed the copy of the filled form Derek pushed under his eyes about his dad’s hospital bills, he accepted it as a proof of Derek’s word about the deal. Then they rode to the grocery store, Derek hoped it would ease the air between them.

”What do you need in your kitchen?” asked Stiles while walking next to Derek who was steering the shopping cart.

”Meat, vegetables, eggs, the usually. And whatever you want to eat or anything you need as well.”

”You don’t have to buy anything just for me, I’m not picky about meals and I’ll buy stuff for myself when I get paid.”

Even though Stiles tried to deny it, Derek caught sight of him heading towards the Lucky Charms, so they bought some too. The alpha also refilled the bathroom toiletries, drinks and some snacks as well.

When they arrived at the house, Stiles looked up toward the whole building. It seemed to be much bigger than he remembered, with all of the sunshine.

”Come in, welcome, my home is yours home,” Derek encouraged Stiles while going into the house with two huge shopping bags under his arms. Stiles followed him with his backpack and another paper bag filled with vegetables.

Derek led him to the kitchen, where he placed the bags on the counter. Stiles did the same.

”I’ll go and fetch the rest of the bags, you can go and put your things away. You’ll find empty drawers in my bedroom. Make yourself at home, I’ll show you around after.” Derek left the house again, leaving a confused Stiles in his kitchen.

Stiles didn’t expect the alpha to be like this, like a real host. He thought the moment they stepped through the doorstep Derek would jump him, demanding that he fulfilled his side of the agreement. The Were didn’t insinuate anything in the car. He wondered when Derek would show his true face. Anyway, he was glad that he had extra time without worrying about fucking, so he just went upstairs.

 

Derek closed the front door behind himself, then started unpacking. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling under his nose. His mate was in his house, finally.

After he finished in the kitchen, he took the bag filled with bathroom supplies and headed to his bedroom. When he stepped in the room, he stopped at the door with surprise. Stiles was lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed, fast asleep and snoring a bit which made Derek smile. 

Derek examined him for a few minutes, thinking about loosening his clothes. In the end he didn’t do it, he didn’t want Stiles to think he took advantage of him sleeping when he woke up and realized his clothes were missing, so he just hunted for a blanket from another room and put it on his mate. He quietly put away the items he took, then lied down next to Stiles.

 

When Stiles woke up he was disoriented. It took a few minutes for him to be able think about why he was in this unfamiliar room, in a very comfortable and warm bed with someone next to him. 

Wait!

With someone! 

He wasn’t alone! 

As he recognized his bed partner, he jumped out of the bed and quickly turned to the person.

”Easy,” Derek said with a sleepy voice, sporting ’adorable’ bed head. ”You’ll hurt yourself.”

”Sorry! I didn’t expect you to be right next to me,” Stiles answered with an awkward laugh. ”I hope I didn’t disturb your nap with my sleeping habits. I was told a lot that they’re annoying.”

”I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

”Well, I usually move a lot, turning around and kicking.”

”You slept like death, barely even moved at all. To be honest, if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat and breaths, I would have thought you were dead,” Derek answered then stood up and stretched a little. ”We were sleeping for two hours. Are you hungry?”

”I could eat.” Stiles admitted, and the same moment his stomach growled loudly.

They both went down to the kitchen and Derek took the ingredients from the fridge: chicken breast, some vegetables, butter, and placed them on the counter.

”Does grilled chicken with rice and salad work for you?” Derek asked the boy, who stood awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen.

”Yeah, it’ll be fine. Can I help you with anything?” Stiles asked timidly. ”I can cook.”

Derek looked at him with surprise. He didn’t dare to hope Stiles would be this cooperative during the first day of them living together, he counted on more resistance from him. He gave the boy a full smile.

”Of course, we can work together. I’ll do the chicken, you can slice the vegetables for the salad and cook the rice. Is that good with you?”

While Derek was taking care of the meat, he watched Stiles cut the peppers and tomatoes with practiced movements. He seemed relaxed as well, not as nervous as he was when they had first arrived.

Eating was also comfortable, they chatted a bit about Stiles’ job and what he liked about it. Derek tried to keep conversation on the light side, so he let Stiles ramble on.

 

The nervousness returned to Stiles when they finished the meal, and Derek didn’t like it.  
”What about a movie before sleep again?” he asked while Stiles took their plates and cutleries to the dishwasher.

The boy didn’t turn back, but his movements halted for a moment.  
”I rather go to the bed now...” he finally answered quietly.

Derek stepped into Stiles’s space, made him turn around, then cornered him against the counter by placing both of his arms on Stiles’s sides.  
”Just to be perfectly clear,” he gently said to the boy, who gulped a few times before his eyes finally met Derek’s. ”You’re still exhausted, I can tell that you’ve barely slept in the few past days.” His eyes ran along Stiles’s body, flashing red with hunger. ”I want you, I really want you.” Then his gaze returned to Stiles’s face again. ”But not today. I’d like you to be more relaxed, and it means you need more then just a few hours of sleep.”

”I’m still not sure that I can feel the way in bed like you want me to. Even after sleeping a full night.”

Now, Derek smiled at the boy knowingly, then before Stiles could even blink, he leaned closer and closer, till their lips touched. It wasn’t the kiss he used during sex, it wasn’t demanding or arousing. It was about comforting, about proving something. Despites their tongues never meeting, it still left Stiles panting when it ended.

”I think we’ll be alright,” Derek whispered while still smiling.

 

When the credits list of the film started rolling, Stiles could barely keep his eyes open, so Derek called it a night. 

They stood at the two opposite sides of the bed, facing each other.

”So, umm, before we sleep, can I use your shower? I feel too dirty for your visibly spotless sheets.” Derek heard the little lie, he knew that Stiles just wanted to play for time, but he decided to go with it. 

”You don’t have to ask, just do what you want. I meant it when I told you to make yourself at home.”

When Stiles disappeared in the bathroom with clean clothes, a towel, and other bathroom supplies, Derek looked after him with confusion. He thought Stiles had put his toiletries in the bathroom cabinet before. He shrugged, supposing the boy was just simply too tired to make it when they arrived home.

Derek started taking his clothes off. His stood without a shirt in the middle of the room, he was just opening the button of his jeans when Stiles shouted out from the bath. 

”Derek, could you come in for a moment?”

Stiles stood in the middle of the shower cabin still in his clothes and looked at the shower’s buttons looking lost. When he heard Derek’s footsteps, he turned to face the Were.

”Do I need a science diploma... to make it work?” Stiles eyed Derek’s chest and abdomen with clear admiration. Derek tried to hold his smile back recognizing the interest in Stiles’ eyes, then pulled the boy out of the cabin and quickly adjusted the water pressure and temperature. There was a main shower head in the middle of the cabin’s top, but there were holes on both sides of it, too.

”It’s the most modern shower that can be sold nowadays, with a lot of experience elements. You’ll be able to use it by yourself with no time.” He quickly showed Stiles how to turn on the jet of water at the sideways before he turned around and left the bathroom.

After the door closed, Stiles quickly got rid of his clothes and stepped under the warm water. As the jets came from all directions, it was like a gentle massage, which relaxed the sore muscles on his back.

He tried to force himself to not think about this situation, but it was a lost cause. He promised himself he’d never give anyone a chance to control him again, but here he was. In the house of another alpha werewolf, who only wanted to use his body. But at least it would go on for two months instead of years, plus he was clear about his place in this ’relationship’, and above all, he wouldn’t have to worry about his dad’s bill anymore. 

He finished his shower, brushed his teeth, put on his sleeping shirt and clean underwear. He didn’t leave the bathroom before cleaning up the mess he caused – it’s a habit he learned by living with a Were before, a creature who had sharp and sensitive senses. He grabbed his day clothes and his other supplies.

Derek clearly heard him moving around, as he was standing in the door when Stiles opened it. The alpha took a quick look into the bathroom, and frowned.  
”You tidied,” he stated.

Stiles took a quick glance back, searching for any disturbing thing he missed, but he found nothing, so he didn’t understand the annoyed tone the alpha used.  
”I tried to do it right. Do you still smell something?”

”Do you have cleaning mania?” Derek asked cautiously, not because it’d disturb him, just to know.

”No... I just don’t want to hurt your senses with my smell and leaving things around.”

Derek raised both of his eyebrows.  
”I like your smell, and I don’t care about your belongings. If you left your toothbrush on the side of the sink, it’ll mean you live here. I want you to be comfortable around me.”

”Oh! So you don’t mind if I...?” he motioned to the toiletries in his hands.

”No, please, just... I’ve already emptied a drawer for you. It’s the middle one under the sink.”

Stiles turned back and placed the items there, then he left the bathroom with a small ’Thank you’.

\---  
Derek woke up in the middle of the night from high whines and loud drums. Both voices came from Stiles, the drum was his thrumming heartbeats. His whole body was shaking, he bit his lips hard, but painful whines still left his mouth. Derek assumed he was having a nightmare and even unconscious he tried to stay invisible. He clung to himself, trying to be as small as he could. 

It was heartbreaking to see, so Derek hugged Stiles from the back, pulling him to his body by instinct and tried to sooth him with small whispers. He was kind of shocked when it seemed to work. Stiles heartbeats eventually slowed down, his muscles loosened and he let his lips go too. 

After Stiles went back to a deep, peaceful sleep, Derek couldn’t get himself let him go. So they spent the rest of the night this way, Derek was the big spoon and Stiles was the little.

\----  
When Derek woke up again, he was alone in the room. He quickly checked the time, it was 5.30 am. Derek saw Stiles’s phone yesterday night when the boy set his alarm to 5 am, so he reasoned he was awake. The Were was surprised Stiles could slip out this room without him realizing. 

He smelled bacon, that’s how he knew Stiles was in the kitchen. 

Derek went to the bathroom, took a leak, washed his face and teeth, then went down to Stiles. He decided not to waste time with showering, he would be able to take one after he took Stiles to the coffee bar. 

When he appeared in the kitchen, Stiles was just placing the dishes into the sink, he seemed to be finished with his meal. When he turned around, he spotted Derek by the kitchen island. He looked surprised.

”Hey, good morning. I didn’t want to wake you up, I tried to be quiet.” When Derek sat down on a chair, Stiles opened the microwave oven, took out a plate and placed it in front of Derek. There were eggs and bacon on it. 

”I made breakfast for you too, so you could heat it up later. Since you’re already awake, it’s still hot enough to eat.” He seemed to be nervous as well, but Derek couldn’t tell why. ”I hope you like it.”

”You didn’t have to cook for me.” Stiles faced fell, his smell radiated disappointment, so Derek smiled at him fondly. ”But I’m really grateful for it, it smells delicious. Thank you, Stiles,” he started to eat while following Stiles’s movements with his eyes, who started putting on his shoes and coat. It made Derek stop eating. ”Stiles! What are you doing?”

”Well, I have 25 minutes to get to work, we open 6 am, so I have to go now if I don’t want to be late.”

”I thought I said yesterday that I’d give you a ride, but I guess I forgot. And of course, I’ll be there when you finish, so you don’t have to walk all the way back.”

”Don’t worry about it, I actually like walking, and I still have enough time. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

”Stiles!” Derek was strong-minded. ”I’ll give you a ride to your workplace. You’ll be walking enough while you’re at work, between tables and the bar. And I’ll be there by 2 pm, as I told you. It isn’t a problem for me, not at all.”

”Well, if you say so. I’ll wait for you to finish your meal, then.” The more time Stiles spent with Derek the less he knew what to could expect from the Were. And he didn’t like it. He rather be clear about Derek’s real self, he didn’t like feeling insecure, he didn’t know how to behave around the alpha. He supposed Derek would treat him at least the same Aiden did, but until now – except their first night together – this alpha showed him nothing but kindness. It was confusing.

”Thanks, really. I usually don’t have breakfast. I’m too lazy to make anything just for myself. It’s really tasty.”

”It just scrambled eggs with bacon, nothing serious,” Stiles murmured still lost in his thoughts, then an idea formed in his head. ”If you would like, I could cook for you while I’m here.” This way he could earn the money Derek spends on him and his dad in more ways than just with sex. It would mean he wouldn’t be just a slut, but a kind of ’servant’.

Derek raised his eyes to Stiles’s.  
”If you want to, then do it. But you know, I don’t expect you to be my cook. You don’t have to serve me this way.”

”Just in others,” the boy noted so quietly, that Derek almost missed it. If he wasn’t an alpha, he surely wouldn’t have heard it at all. The comment left a sour taste in Derek’s mouth, but he didn’t visibly react on it. He finished the eggs, ate all of the bacon, as it seemed to make Stiles pleased, he then went back to the bedroom and quickly dressed up.

\----

”See you later!” Stiles said before he got out of the car.

”Stiles!” Derek stopped him with a shout. ”We should swap phone numbers.”

Stiles ran back to the car, leaned in through the side window. ”Give me your phone, I’ll send myself a message, so you’ll have mine too.” When it was done, Stiles waved to Derek and went to the bar.

”Are my eyes playing tricks or did Derek Hale just give you a ride here?” Matt greeted him inside. Usually they worked together in the morning shift.

”Don’t even ask!” Stiles answered with a huff, and Matt raised both of his hands in front of himself with a smirk.

“Someone got up in a bad mood, I see. Maybe a long, hard night caused it?” Matt laughed at him and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

”Asshole,” he commented without any real heat. Matt clapped Stiles on his back and went to start the coffee machine. 

”I was about to go down to the basement to wake you up, I didn’t know you were out all night,” Matt continued, clearly fishing for some more details from his co-worker.

”Well, you have to get use to opening the building on your own in the near future. At least for a while,” Stiles informed Matt before they went to prepare for the morning rush.

Mornings were the most crowded time of the day, they had to prepare for the stream of people. This was also Stiles’s favorite time, he liked watching how people started their days, and while he was serving them he would guess about their jobs. 

The crowd of people went down after 9 am. Matt and Stiles were clearing the tables with wet rags.

”Sooo, you and Derek?” Matt hedged again.

Stiles was thinking about denying it, but his deal with the alpha would be going on for two months, and this surely wasn’t the only morning – and evening as well – Derek would appear in front of the shop.

”Yeah, but it isn’t anything serious. We’re just fooling around a bit.”

”Yeah, of course. Fooling around while spending the night at his place, sure.... Will you tell me if the rumors about him are true?”

”I don’t even know what these rumors say about him.” They were done with the tables, so both of them went to the bar to make themselves a cup of coffee. This was one of the perks of the job, drinking as much coffee as they want, literally.

”First of all, he was said to be a selfish fucker,” Matt winked at him, while Stiles just stared back.

”He’s an alpha werewolf. He’s expected to act that way.”

”You can’t be serious!” said Matt with astonished face. ”I’m just teasing you! It’s just speculation and what half the town is laughing at. The other half is just guessing if there’s any truth to it. If you ask me my opinion, I think he should be everything but selfish. If he was, nobody would struggle to get a second time with him. Trust me, I’ve heard too many complaints about his habit of one night stands. He’s usually with other werewolves from the near-by towns, who regularly come back to beg for another chance, but I witnessed some of our kind ’cry’ after him as well. I doubt that he didn’t care about his partners. Otherwise, these wolves and people wouldn’t want to be with him again.”

Stiles seemed to be thoughtful. ”But he didn’t stay with anyone, as far as I know.”

”More like he didn’t WANT to stay with anyone,” Matt corrected him. ”I’m sure if he asks any of his one-night stands to have a relationship with him, no one would say no. The other fact against his being a horrible fuck is the numerous amount of partners he had before. He must be very experienced, he surely knows what he should do in bed.”

”Being experienced doesn’t mean being interested in giving others the right to enjoy themselves.” Stiles argued, causing Matt to gape in astonishment.

”And now I feel like I’m trying to coax you to Derek, which is kind of awkward,” Matt let out a deep sigh. ”You really have to tell me everything! Is he like the rumors say?”

”I’m a kiss and don’t tell kinda guy, sorry,” Stiles smiled sadly at him. He didn’t want to talk about his former night with the alpha. He never was an open guy, especially when chats turned to a more intimate theme. He didn’t have any problem with listening, but he didn’t feel comfortable enough with anybody to voice his experience loud.

”Anyway, I think your mysteriousness turns him on.”

”I don’t think I’m ’mysterious’ at all. How’d you even think of that?” Stiles was anything but mysterious. He was an absolutely average boy, he wasn’t interesting at all – at least he was before, for years, before he finally believed it with all of his heart.

”Because, despite the fact that you've lived here and gone to school for years, nobody really knows you. To tell the truth, I didn’t recognize you at first when you turned up here. Thinking back to our school years, we even shared a few classes. I even recall some memories of you. You were really silent, aloof, and during most breaks between classes you were with the same boy. I don’t remember his name but he had a twin, if I’m correct. You both spent all of your free time together, and apart from every other students.”

”It was Aiden, and his twin brother Ethan. Aiden was the only person I could lean on that time, he understood me, and in those years I was so sure that I didn’t have anybody, didn’t need anybody just my dad and him. It was a rough period of my life.”

”You know what they say: after hell you’ll go to heaven.” Matt clapped Stiles on his back. ”Now, lover boy, time to work! There’s a group of teenagers walking towards this building. Sometimes I hate that this bar is so close to the school...”

 

For the rest of the day, Matt and Stiles worked side by side doing their routine, but they didn’t have time to talk for long again. They had dinner separately, which was just some sandwiches they had managed to eat in the back while the other was working. 

By 2 pm, both of them were glad to finish their shifts. Stiles walked towards the black Camaro, Derek’s flashy and well-known car, with its owner in it.

”Hey, how was your day?” Derek greeted him with a warm smile.

”It was a lot.” Stiles fell back in his seat with a relieved sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove in silence for a bit when Stiles caught Derek side eyeing him. When it happened for the third time, he couldn’t stop himself from asking:  
”Do you want to tell me something?”

”Actually, yes,” Derek’s tone was careful. ”I have some news but I don’t know how you’ll react to it.”

”You’re making me nervous,” Stiles fidgeted in his seat.

”It’s nothing bad, I swear,” Derek calmed him immediately. ”The doctor I would suggest seeing for your father’s condition called today, as he was informed that I tried to contact him.” When Stiles tensed, Derek quickly tried to summarize everything. ”His name’s Jeremy Stompson, you can research him on the net. He’s a brain specialist. So, he called me this morning, he had some business not too far from here, and he agreed to have a look at your dad. I was there when he examined him.”

Stiles’ interest was clearly peeked, his heart started racing as listened attentively to Derek’s words. But he was quiet, too quiet.

”I was right about the treatment the sheriff’s got at the hospital till now. The doctors followed the general process with the medicines they used on your dad. After the examination he told me about his own suggestions about a new therapy, and as I’m on your dad’s contact list, I could agreed without consulting you. And I did exactly that.” The alpha stopped for a moment, he looked at Stiles cautiously. ”I know I should have called before I gave the OK, but Dr. Stompson only had an hour, and I had to make the decision quickly. I signed all the necessary forms for your dad’s new treatment.”

”You hired a new doctor for my dad?” Stiles asked with disbelief.

”I told you that I would, didn’t I?” Derek asked back, clearly confused.

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it again for a few times.  
”Honestly, I didn’t believe you,” he admitted.

Now, Derek looked at him in disbelief.  
”Then why did you say yes to my offer?”

”Because you were right,” Stiles leaned back on his seat with a resigned sigh. ”No matter how much I worked, I couldn’t pay the hospital bills for long. You said you’d undertake all of his bills. That was good enough for me.”

Derek didn’t respond to Stiles for a few minutes, they were almost at the house when he finally spoke.  
”Well, you’re wrong. I don’t make promises I don’t intend to keep. So, the hospital has already been given a commission for the new medications Dr. Stompson ordered.” He parked the car in front of the building, but didn’t get out. He turned to Stiles with a serious look. ”He also said, that the new treatment should start showing positive effects about one week from the first time they’re administered to your dad. He’ll come back then, for another examination. Till then, with my explicit permission, he’s allowed to get any information about your father’s status from the hospital.”

Stiles’s voice was stuck in his throat. He looked at Derek with round eyes, before finally he dropped his gaze.  
”Thank you,” he whispered.

Derek smiled, he patted Stiles’s thigh then opened the door and got out from the car. Stiles followed him into the house.

”What about some take-out tonight, maybe some Italian food?” the alpha suggested while taking out a leaflet from one of the counter’ drawers.

”Sounds good to me,” Stiles stood next to Derek, reading the menu the Were was holding in his hands. It was actually a menu card you usually got at a restaurant, and it made the boy confused, especially when he recognized the restaurant’s mark on the top of the sheet. ”I don’t think they do delivery.”

”They’ll do it for me, it won’t be the first time,” Derek answered loosely. ”Just choose something, I’ll go with penne and tuna, and a tiramisu.”

”You surprise me yet again. With your body, I wouldn’t think you have a sweet tooth,” Stiles said, and Derek smiled at the hidden compliment. ”Lasagna and panna cotta, please.”

Derek made the order on the phone, then they went to the living room to watch something on the TV until their meal arrived.

”You’ve fulfilled your part of our deal, so I think it’s my turn,” Derek was surprised but pleased as Stiles started to talk. He immediately muted the TV, but didn’t turned it off, as Stiles kept his eyes on it.

”Are you nervous?”

Stiles looked at him with a bushed expression.  
”Of course I am, how could I not be! I still don’t know what you expect from me, and I don’t know what I should do to please you. I don’t know what I did wrong last time.”

Derek turned to him with his whole body, one of his knees rested on the couch, while the other stayed on the floor.  
”Stiles, you have to understand something. That night was a mistake, but not yours, mine. I did everything wrong, not you! Don’t you realize that?”

”I really don’t! I don’t see what your fault was, you acted like an alpha. I was the one who couldn’t please you.”

Derek started grinding his teeth.  
”You want to make me real pleased?” he finally asked.

”Yeah, of course. You kept all of your promises, I want to keep mine as well.”

”Then you have to let me lead. Don’t stop me unless I cause you pain or discomfort. Do you think you can do that for me? Give me true submission? Let me enjoy your body the way I really want to?”

”I’ll try my best,” Stiles promised honestly before his eyes focused on the TV again, so Derek thought they had finished the conversation, at least temporarily. He was sure it would come up again in the bedroom after the dinner. 

They watched some talk shows together, commenting on the characters, till their orders arrived. They ate in peace, then went to the main bedroom together.

”Could I shower first?” Stiles asked in the bedroom.

”Sure, go for it!”

”Ummm..” Stiles turned back from the door. ”Can I borrow the robe you keep hanging on the hook on the door after showering?”

Derek raised both of his eyebrows.  
”You’re clear on the part where you’ll be naked in bed, right? You won’t need anything to hide your body.”

”Just until you had your shower too. It would be weird to be in your bedroom naked and alone.”

”Ok, if it makes you more comfortable. Oh, and Stiles!” Derek waited for Stiles to fully turn toward him again. ”Just shower, nothing else, got it?”

”You said you wouldn’t cause me pain. I have to...” Stiles’s face went red, again, his bashfulness coming to the surface. 

Derek smiled at him encouragingly.  
”Don’t worry about it! I’ll make you it good for you.”

”YOU want to do the....?” Stiles was astonished. ”Doesn’t it make you grossed out?”

Derek stepped closer to the human.  
”On the contrary. Thinking about touching you, outside and INSIDE, really turns me on.” The image of what he was talking about made Derek’s eyes flash red, filled with hunger. Stiles wasn’t unaffected either, Derek could sense the hint of arousal from him. ”Now, go and have your shower before I show you how dirty sex is without it!”

Stiles took Derek’s words seriously and quickly went to the bathroom. A minute later Derek heard the sound of the shower, so he took deep breaths and tried to plan their night. 

 

When Stiles came out from the bathroom, Derek went in next without a word, just smiling warmly and reassuringly at Stiles. His mate was wearing his robe, which was too large for him, he looked a little lost in it, small and vulnerable.

Derek cleaned himself thoroughly, wanting to be as clean as he could be, he even trimmed his beard so that it wouldn’t feel harsh but toned down. When he was satisfied with himself, he joined Stiles in the bedroom almost naked, he left a towel around his hips. 

As Derek expected, Stiles’s nervousness came back, his legs bounced up and down quickly while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he bit his lips again. He looked everywhere but in Derek’s direction, definitely avoiding his gaze.

Derek cursed himself a bit in his mind, he was sure that the reason behind Stiles’s fidgeting was from their former coupling, which must have been terrible for the human boy. The alpha was determined to make tonight different for his mate, to give him as much pleasure as he could. He planned to send Stiles to the edge more than once, and keep him there as long as he’s able to without any discomfort.

He wanted to make Stiles’s fear disappear, like immediately. So he stepped in front of him and pulled him up by his arms. The moment Stiles stood up, Derek circled his waist with both of his arms and kissed him on the lips like he did earlier: with gentle touches. He waited until the tension in Stiles’s body slowly melted away, before he deepened the kiss.

Stiles’s breath stopped for a moment when he felt Derek’s searching tongue in his mouth, but his body reacted quickly to the alpha’s administrations. He raised both of his arms till they rested on Derek’s shoulders, and when the Were pulled him closer to his body by tightening the arms around him, he circled the alpha’s neck and let out a small moan.

He was so lost in the kiss, that he didn’t register when one of Derek’s hands wandered to the knot of the robe, quickly unknotting it and sliding it down from his body. He couldn’t find himself either, when Derek’s mouth left his to passed on his neck, leaving a wet trail on his skin. It felt wonderful.

Until the alpha’s stop completely and leaned away from his body.

Stiles was confused, he opened his eyes with a question in them... and looked at the angry face of the alpha, who had his eyes focused on a part of Stiles’s stomach. The fear came back to him immediately.

”I’m sorry...” he whispered in a trembling voice. ”I wanted to warn you.”

Derek raised his red eyes to him, letting out an angry growl.  
”What the hell happened to you?” he pushed the boy’s upper body from his a little, to give himself more room to look him over, although he didn’t let him go completely. He slowly, gently touched the scars on the boy. He was astonished when he realized that the five scars were likely caused by an open palm with claws.

”I’d been in a relationship for years...” Stiles started again with a soft voice. ”... with a territorial alpha werewolf. These are his personal marks.”

One of Stiles former rules appeared in Derek’s mind: don’t leave permanent marks. 

”You thought I would do something like this,” he stated.

Stiles felt too vulnerable standing in front of the alpha without any clothes, so he reached for the robe which was laying on the bed, but Derek’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

”I could put a shirt on,” Stiles offered quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor. ”If you don’t want to re-mark me, I could hide them from you.”

”These are not...” Derek had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm himself down a bit, then he palmed Stiles face and made him look at him again. ”These are not wolf-marks. These don’t mean anything to me. You don’t have to hide them.”

”I don’t understand,” the boy admitted slowly. ”Werewolves are territorial by nature. They mark their property, even during a quick fuck.”

”Trust me! These Are Not Marks!” The alpha repeated in a hard tone. ”I don’t intend to make more scars. I won’t hurt you.”

”But you’re angry,” Stiles voiced his confusion.

”Oh, dear, I’m not angry, I’m mad like crazy... at your ... ex.” Derek gritted his teeth, and actually hissed the last word between his lips. His wolf inside was very near to the surface, it wanted to hunt down the other wolf who hurt his mate like this. He had to force it back, remind it that tonight was about something else. Tonight was about Stiles and him, forming the bond between them. There would be other time for revenge.

”Please, don’t be afraid of me, Stiles,” the alpha almost begged sensing the fear around the boy.

”I’m just cautious, not afraid of you,” Stiles whispered. It was a half lie.

Derek was surprised when this time the human initiated the kiss, showing his bravery. He let the boy control the kiss for a few minutes before he took over. This time the alpha didn’t stop at Stiles’s neck, he went further down to his collarbone licking, sucking and gently biting the sensitive area there. Little, faint sounds left Stiles’s mouth, and they turned Derek on more than anything else in his past.

He gently laid Stiles down on the bed, and dropped the towel from his hips as well. He crawled up on the boy’s body, his legs settled between Stiles’s thighs.

When their body from chest to hips touched, both of them groaned, Stiles hands went back to Derek’s shoulders, holding it tight, as his legs widened more. Derek started kissing Stiles’s neck again, he sucked the skin there, leaving his own marks. 

Stiles let himself enjoy this, it’s been so long since someone treated him this way, where he could just relax and gave himself to the incredible feeling of gentle touches and kisses all along his body. This time he didn’t want to be perfect for this alpha, he didn’t want to fight for the relationship he was in. But he did want to make it good for Derek as well, so he tried to hold his moans back to avoid disturbing the Were with his voice. He knew – notably, he was told – that the sounds he let out were disturbing in bed, especially for a creature with sensitive hearing like an alpha werewolf.

But he didn’t stop himself from pushing his hips up against Derek’ searching for contact, and his hands went to the small of the wolf’s back, pulling him closer, which had Derek circling his hips, sending constant friction to Stiles’s cock.

When Derek was satisfied with the small hickeys he made on Stiles’s collarbone, he raised a bit to go further down on Stiles’ body, leaving small kisses on the boy’s chest until he reached one of the nipples. This time Stiles buried both of his palms into Derek’s hair, pushing his chest closer to the alpha’s wicked mouth, who sucked and licked the nub gently. He was learning from the boy’s reactions, using all of his senses to find out what he liked the most, the gentle circling of his tongue around the top of his nipple, or the harder sucks and little bites on it. He paid full attention to Stiles’s verbal response, the chemical scents the boy radiated, his heartbeats and breaths as well.

”You’re so sensitive,” Derek murmured between his acts, then continued pampering the other nipple. He realized that now he actually had to force Stiles to lay down fully on the bed, as his back left the furniture, enjoying his treatment so much.

Then one of Stiles’s hand vanished from his hair, and the noises from him stopped. It made Derek raise his eyes toward Stiles’s face, whose palm was tightly on his mouth, suppressing his moans.

The alpha didn’t like it, so he stopped and pushed the hand away.  
”I want to hear you,” he said in a demanding tone, even flashing his red eyes for a moment. ”All of your moans and groans are mine now, don’t deny them from me!”

Stiles rounded his eyes.  
”I might be too loud,” he admitted warily.

”Good!” Derek nodded with satisfaction, before returning to his position above Stiles’s chest.

Stiles’s back strained like a bow string pulled taught, and he still tried to create minimal noise. He couldn’t believe that suddenly his moans were ’sexy’, and hearing his own enjoyment made him insecure. Derek kept spoiling both of Stiles’s nipples for a few more minutes, then he crawled back to Stiles mouth again, giving him a deep kiss.

”You won’t stop me, you’ll take what I give you, understand?” Derek commanded, waiting for Stiles’s nod before he slid down the boy’s body again.

He stopped at his mate’s scars, giving all the five of them a small gentle kiss. He didn’t stay there too long, he didn’t want to make Stiles self conscious again. His licks continued their way toward the human’s stomach, which was rising quickly with heavy breaths. He kissed his belly, licked the precum up that collected there after pushing the boy’s dick away with his nose, then sucked marks on both sides of his hips. 

When his kisses went near Stiles’s cock, closing in on the final target, the boy suddenly sat up with a ’SHIT!’, he caught Derek’s face with both of his hands and whispered frantically into his mouth.  
”You don’t have to do it... I’ll be good... or... or it’ll end too soon...” he barely could piece the words into sentences, his heart was running a mile a minute.

”It’s ok – it’s ok!” Derek quietly soothed Stiles then laid him down again, following his movements with his own body, leaning on his elbows beside Stiles’s head. He kissed him again, then his lips went to his ear and whispered directly in it. ”I want to taste you.”

Stiles head turned a bit until it was buried between Derek’s neck and collarbone.  
”I’ll be too quick,” he voiced his embarrassment.

”It doesn’t matter, it’ll just take the edge off,” the alpha reassured the boy in a calming tone.

”Oh... ok.” He slowly relaxed again under the Were, who didn’t wait for the nervousness return to his mate, leaving out the trail of kisses to Stiles’s middle, he knelt down and went to the hard member, snugging himself between Stiles’s opened legs on his stomach and started his mission.

First, he collected all the precum from its tip with his tongue, earning a deep groan from Stiles. Then he wet his member all the way from the bottom to the top. When his lips circled the head, one of Stiles’s hand grabbed his hair harshly, but only just for a moment, before the boy gripped the sheet next to his hip. Derek looked up while Stiles’s member was still in his mouth, his eyes were met with the desperate sight of the boy, whose other hand was over his lips again. The alpha flashed his eyes warningly, it made Stiles drop this hand next to his other hip, clenching the sheet there as well till his knuckles went white.

Derek gently took Stiles’s wrists and placed them on his head. It was clear permission for the boy, who buried both of his palms into the hair the moment the alpha started sucking his dick.

Derek was experienced in giving blowjobs, he even liked it, but the taste of Stiles’s was so different. The aroma of his precum was so promising. He wanted to make this memorable for his mate, so he used all the tricks he knew, monitoring Stiles’s every reaction again. When he went down on Stiles cock almost fully while sucking it hard, Stiles keened loudly, he tossed his head from side to side, shaking intensely, he held onto Derek’s head tightly, and his lips chanted the alpha’s name constantly. 

Derek could sense that the boy was on the edge, and he wanted Stiles to finally let go, so he swallowed around his cock once or twice. The member in his mouth became a little harder, Stiles’s heart skipped a few beats, before he came with a loud scream. Derek sucked him through it, drink all of his fluid with hunger, till the last drop. 

When nothing more came out and Stiles whimpered with discomfort, he let it go. The boy immediately curled in on his side, making a kind of defensive pose, his body was shaking from head to toe from the pleasure. Derek quickly laid next to him and held him tight, feeling the need for comfort from his mate, who nestled closer to the Were. The alpha gave small kisses to every part of Stiles’s skin he could reach: neck, shoulder, face, and smoothing his neck, back, and thighs with his palms gently, letting the boy come down slowly from the high.

He used his enhanced senses to gauge when Stiles was almost completely down from the high, and before it happened his touches became harder, more urgent, his lips found Stiles mouth in a deep kiss.

The human could taste himself on Derek’s tongue, and he was surprised when he found it hot instead of gross. He joined the alpha’s tongue, searching for more of himself. Derek used Stiles’s carelessness, to grab the lube and a condom from under the pillow, and pumped some of the lubricate on his fingers. He didn’t pushed them into the boy immediately, first he just massaged the sensitive area between Stiles’s balls and hole, then he circled the entrance with his slippery fingers, making it loosen up a bit.

Stiles spontaneously pulled one of his legs up, bending his knee and placing his foot flat on the bed, making more room for the alpha, who continued the preparation slowly, but enthusiastically, while preoccupying the boy with the kiss.

When Derek could move one of his fingers easily in and out, he added another, and this time Stiles’s hands tightened on his shoulders. Derek managed to find the nerve he was searching for, the boy broke the kiss, his hands slid down to Derek’s upper arm, and his nails scratched them a bit.

”Jesus! What was... oooh.”

Derek raised his head a little to look at his mate.  
”Stiles, open your eyes,” he ordered softly, and waited till the human did as he was told. ”I want you to remember who you’re with. Who made you feel like this. Me, just me!”

Stiles’s scent started radiating embarrassment again, he buried his head in Derek’s collarbone.  
”Don’t look! I’m making silly faces,” he whispered with difficulty because Derek didn’t stop his fingers at all, moreover his pace quickened, and he added another finger too.

”You’re beautiful, I wouldn’t miss your expressions even for a million dollars,” he whispered back. ”Come on! Show me you like it!”

Stiles dropped his head back to the pillow, turning to the side. Derek could feel Stiles’s arousal rising by leaps and bounds, his cock was quickly filled again. When he could move four of his fingers in and out without any resistance, his own patience also came to an end, and Stiles was a mess again. So Derek unpacked the condom, rolled it onto his cock, pumped lube on it, and positioned himself between Stiles’s legs. 

The human tensed a little, feeling the Were movements, but it melted away completely when Derek slid inside gently, smoothly but confident in his movements.  
”Look at me now,” the alpha demanded, and Stiles couldn’t do anything, but follow the command.

”Derek, please, just move!” Stiles begged and Derek started moving, at first with slow thrusts.

Being in his mate while he was enjoying it this time was incredible for the Were. He had to fight against the wolf, who barked in his head with joy, repeating ’MATE! CLAIM! MINE! NOW’ words to his human side. Concentrating on the battle inside of him, at first he didn’t recognize the intent behind Stiles’s moves, the way he clenched around his cock with every pull-out, massaging his member all the way. These movements weren’t instinctual, they were ’studied’. Derek watched Stiles face extensively, and he could tell that the boy was focusing hard.

He didn’t like it. He wanted Stiles to forget everything and everyone, he wanted him to give himself to the pleasure completely. So he did what he hoped would work and slid both of his elbows under Stiles’s knees, raising them up and apart, so the boy didn’t have any leverage for his techniques. He made sure, that every thrusts reached Stile’s hidden pleasure spot as well.

Stiles was helpless in this position, and his self-control quickly flew away. 

Derek thrusts in were deep and hard, the hotness inside Stiles was heaven and hell all at once. When he felt that the boy’s orgasm was close, he dropped one of Stiles’s knees and slid his palm between their bodies, jerking Stiles off with quick, sure movements like his thrusts. Stiles came first with a scream, his channel clenching tightly. The scent of his fluid and the pure bliss on his face made Derek wolf out a bit.

His moves went crazy after, he was jackhammering into the body under him, and when he finally came, he kept himself as deep as he could, buried his head between Stiles’s neck and collarbone, panting hard till he could catch his breaths again. He waited for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness to his mate, feeling the bond strengthen, hoping it would effect Stiles soon. Before his cock went totally limp, he slowly pulled out, frowning at the clear discomfort on Stiles’s face. He was surprised, when the boy didn’t let him move away completely, he circled both of his hands around the Were’s back.

”Stay...” if Derek hadn’t been a werewolf, he wouldn’t have heard him.

The alpha got rid of the condom by creating as little space between their body as he could, then he held his mate like he did after the blowjob, leaving small kisses on the skin, and palming Stiles’s body where he could reach.

When his touch went closer to Stiles hole, the boy caught his hand, halting his exploration. This made Derek remember the discomfort when he cut the connection between their bodies.

”I’ll be back in a moment, just cleaning the mess a bit,” he said before gently unfolding himself from Stiles’s arms.

Stiles was just about to tell Derek that he should wash himself too, when the alpha appeared next to him with a warm wet washcloth. The boy looked at him with glad eyes, but when he went to grab the cloth, Derek shook his head and started cleaning Stiles’s abdomen.   
”Let me do it!” When he finished with the stomach, he went back to the bathroom to clean the cloth, then came back. Stiles looked confused. ”I’d like to make sure that I didn’t hurt you,” Stiles’ face went completely red as he tried to sit up, but his arms were too weak and he fell back to the bed. 

So he protested vehemently using his words instead.  
”No, you don’t need to do that, I’m fine, really!” When Derek came closer to him he quickly, desperately added. ”Listen to my heartbeat! I. Am. Fine. I won’t lie to you.”

”Stiles, my pace was .... faster than it should have been, and I know that at the end I was too rough. Even if you don’t feel it yet, you could have injuries. Also, there’re some lube left.” Derek insisted. ”So! Legs apart!” He used a teasing tone to help Stiles calm down a bit, but it didn’t work, the boy kept his pose, his thighs tightly shut. ”Don’t be shy, I’ve already seen this part of your body, remember?”

Resigning himself to the fact that Derek wouldn’t let it go, Stiles let out an annoyed groan, he placed both of his hands in front of his face, hiding behind them, then he did what Derek asked. 

Derek cleaned him carefully with quick movements while checking him out.  
”There, done! You’re fine!”

”Told you,” Stiles sighed with a shiver.

After Derek came back from the bathroom, he covered both of them with a blanket. Derek laid on his back, and maneuvered Stiles until the boy’s head was on his chest.

”It’s cliché being this tired,” Stiles yawned, already half asleep. Derek pulled him closer and whispered:

”Then sleep, babe. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late updating. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please, check the notes at the end!

Derek woke up to the same voice he heard last night. 

Stiles was having another nightmare and was huddled far away from Derek, on the other side of the bed. He was hugging himself tightly, his knees were pulled up to his chest. He laid there like a child in their mother’s womb – naked as well. He was whispering something frantically. 

Derek couldn’t understand any of it, but the words sounded like apologies. The Were hoped the boy wasn’t dreaming about him, he thought that the sex had been perfect, for both of them.

He slowly slid next to Stiles, cuddling up to his back. He felt how cold Stiles’ skin was, as the blanket was fully covering Derek, who gently tugged it over his mate, before slipping one of his hands between Stiles’s knees and chest, carefully hugging him. 

Within a few moments, after Stiles’s body melted against him, Derek started whispering soothing words in his ear. It wasn’t long before the alpha made Stiles's muscles go loose and his breathing calmed. He even let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against Derek’s chest.

They were still as naked as the day they were born, Derek’s dick started waking up from the contact with Stiles’s round ass, and the Were had to use all of his strength to force it down – there was a moment when he actually thought about waking up his mate, making the nightmare completely wash away... but when the boy let out another pleased sigh and pulled Derek’s hand closer to his chest, to his heart, his thoughts were blown away and replaced with comfort and satisfaction.

It was a new feeling for the alpha, the urgency of the closeness of someone. In his past, he didn’t like making more contact with his bed partners than absolutely necessary. But this time, just laying beside his mate, feeling his skin against his made him satisfied and pleased.

To tell the truth he didn’t care much about his partner’s enjoyment, he just accepted that what he did was good enough for them. With Stiles it was different. With this boy the urge to take was harder than giving, honestly, he would give his own pleasure away if it would make Stiles enjoy being with the alpha.

He pulled the boy a little closer to his body, saying a little prayer for the bond to form in Stiles soon. He hoped he’d have enough time to make Stiles like him enough to stay with him even after the deal between them was finished.

 

Derek wasn’t the only one who woke up during the night. In the early dawn, Stiles slowly came back to reality. At first he was confused by the arm slung loosely around his chest, but it increased when he realized his own hand was on the arm. He’d never been a cuddler, or at least he’d never been held like that by his ex. And accepting Derek’s embrace was so easy... too easy for him. He tried to push away this feeling, this comfort he got from the Were. He was afraid of getting too deep in this fucked up situation, he wanted to leave in the end without a heartbreak.

He’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop, he still expected the alpha to show his real face. This night was his best sexual experience, he never thought a Were, especially an alpha could use his supernatural senses this way – he knew about the things Derek did to him, he knew the alpha had to use his senses to give him that much pleasure. It was another thing that confused Stiles, the way the Were treated him in bed.

A dark thought turned up in his head – maybe it was the cruelty in Derek... the ability to make Stiles want more before he cut all contact with the boy. Now that feeling was a special kind of torment. He didn’t want anything from the Were, he didn’t want another relationship with a territorial and possessive creature, who would control him... but he wanted to BE wanted, wanted to be held like Derek held him... and he wanted to be loved.

As if said alpha could sense his concern, his arm around Stiles’s chest tightened a little as he pulled the boy closer to his body, burying his head into the back of the human’s neck.

As Stiles felt before, accepting the comfort from Derek was easier than it should have been, and this time he didn’t want to fight it. So he let out a little sigh, snuggled deeper against the warm chest at his back, and slowly let himself drown back into a deep sleep.

The next time he woke, he was alone in the bed. At first he missed the comforting touch of the alpha... then he just felt ashamed. He didn’t have the right to feel this way. They weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t even in a real relationship. The only thing Derek wanted from him was his body. And he was kind of getting paid for it as well, maybe not by getting banknotes in his pockets, but Derek was paying his father’s hospital bills, it was the same.

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and went to the bathroom. While showering he was telling to himself not to get attached emotionally in this business situation. When the two months ran out – or when Derek lost interest in the sex – the alpha would kick him out of his life, he reminded himself.

He was surprised to find said Were in the kitchen, he thought Derek had left to do some important thing somewhere, anywhere. He noticed the breakfast on the table, nothing complicated, just sandwiches and juice. Stiles’s belly rumbled loudly at the sight of food, which caused Derek to turn to him from in front of the cabinet. The alpha strode to him with two long steps, circled his waist and gave Stiles a quick kiss – to the boy's clear astonishment. Stiles could taste the remaining toothpaste in Derek’s mouth, and he was glad that his own breath was fresh as well. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just confused with Derek's actions, but his own thoughts as well – he didn’t want to necessarily please Derek, but his instincts took over.

”Good morning,” Derek greeted quietly when he leaned back a bit. ”I’ve made breakfast, come sit with me.”

Stiles slowly went to the table, and sank down into a chair. He felt a sudden urgency to apologize.  
”Sorry about oversleeping, my alarm didn’t work, and I had to shower before coming down.” 

Derek joined him at the table, and smiled at him warmly.  
”You shouldn’t be sorry.” Then after sending a guilty glance toward Stiles, he added: ”Actually, I was the one who turned off your alarm last night, after you went asleep.”

Stiles looked at him with a shocked expression.  
”What?! Why? I wanted to get up earlier so I would had had enough time to make breakfast.”

”And by saying that you just answered your own question,” Derek said smugly. ”Yesterday morning you surprised me with breakfast, so I thought I should return the favor. By the way, I’m more than pleased that you finally got a full nights rest. You were just so exhausted.”

Stiles looked at the alpha for a few moments with searching eyes, before he gave a small nod. The feelings in him were still confusing, the alertness and the strange self-enjoyment were mixing in him. After some struggle he decided to go with the flow, hoping that whatever made Derek act like this would last for a while. 

Derek felt Stiles’s relief through their bond. The fact that he could feel some of his mate’s emotions not from his aura and smell, but through their bond as well made his hope grew more and more. He was sure, that the human would feel the start of the bond soon, especially after repeating the events last night - many more times. 

It wasn’t irregular for a wolf to have a human for mate, and all the information about human mates said that the more physical the connection they made, the faster the bond would form between them. The pleasurable events of last night proved to the Were that this little trick (being with Stiles, and being IN Stiles as many times as he could) wouldn’t be difficult for the boy as well. At least Derek swore to himself to do everything to make the sex memorable for his mate. He knew the boy enjoyed it last night, but he wanted that verbal confirmation as well.

”How are you feeling? Are you in pain or anything?” he asked the boy carefully.

Stiles head snapped up at the question and his face went pink thinking about the experience.  
”I’m good, no pain,” he answered quietly. ”Just a little sore.”

Derek gave him a proud, satisfied smile, and they continued eating in the typical morning’s silence.

As Stiles seemed to be relax, Derek decided he would ask him about his dreams, hoping he didn’t make him too uncomfortable and maybe they could find out something to make them go away.  
”I couldn’t help, but notice that your sleep isn’t very... peaceful. Do you have nightmares a lot?” Derek asked casually not even looking up from his plate. 

Stiles froze, the sandwich he was eating was stuck half way to his mouth. He placed it back on his plate. The plethora of feelings suddenly returned to him: the need to assure the alpha, that he could push away the dreams, so they weren’t a problem anymore... and the urgency to use them as an excuse to spend some nights without Derek. 

At least that way he can keep himself from getting too attached to the alpha, so he could leave with his heart in one-piece.

He decided to go with his second feeling.  
”Well, actually, I have them almost every night. I suppose you witnessed one of them.” When Derek nodded, Stiles pushed his plate away, he was alarmed. ”I usually remember them in the morning, but not this time. I disturbed your sleep, didn’t I? I probably woke you up in the middle of the night. Did you manage to fall asleep again? I was told I talk and squirm a lot during a nightmare. Did I kick or hit you?” He paused just for a second to take a breath, then without raising his eyes to the alpha, he continued. ”You have a lot of rooms in this house. We should spend the nights in separate rooms from now on. I’ll go to mine after you're finished with... you know.... I could choose a room down here, so you won't hear me again. We can deal with it.”

”What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asked, baffled by the turn the conversation took when Stiles finally ran out of breath. ”I won’t kick you out of my bed because you have a few bad dreams. I finally have you where I want you to be, so nope, we won’t sleep in separate beds, and we won’t even talk about separate rooms.”

Stiles looked lost and confused.  
”So what do you want me to do?” seeing the annoyance in Derek face, his other instinct – to be good for the Were – kicked in again, and before Derek could suggest anything, Stiles continued rapidly. ”I could try to drink more coffee. Yeah, the caffeine would help me stay awake, and even if I fell asleep I would sleep lighter. Actually, I could drink an extra strong coffee when my shift ends, and one before we go to bed. By the way, part of our deal was that you would reimburse the money that would come from the two other jobs I quit. The money you give me will be enough for some energy drinks and everything else, so if I feel drowsy I'll just drink one. It wouldn’t be the first time, and I’ve always had a good reaction to them. I’ve managed to stay awake for days with their help when I had to work night shifts.” Stiles seemed to be more relaxed and pleased with himself when he finished.

With every word he said Derek's eyebrows climbed up his forehead, and his anger was increasing rapidly. Stiles was so lost in his head with planning how he could keep himself awake, that he didn’t even realize what was happening. Derek suddenly slammed his fist on the table with so much force that the plates and cups shook. Stiles flinched and leaned back into the chair, trying to get as far from Derek as he could, while staring in horror at Derek’s red eyes.

Seeing his reaction made Derek calm down within seconds. He took some deep breaths, then stood up and kneeled in front of the boy’s chair, resting his palms on Stiles’s thighs.  
”Listen to me, Stiles, and listen very carefully,” he demanded. ”You WON’T force yourself to stay awake! I’m not angry at YOU but I’m definitely MAD at your exboyfriend or whatever the fuck he was. I’m sure he made you believe that you have to please everyone without thinking about yourself. Making you think these nightmares are your mistakes or problems waiting to be solved by yourself. It’s concerning that you’re willing to risk your health for someone else’s comfort, and that's unacceptable. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

”I think,” the boy nodded slowly, his eyes no longer held the fear they did only moments ago. ”You’re angry at me because I thought my bad dreams annoyed you, also because I want to avoid my nightmares by staying awake.”

Derek tried to smile at Stiles reassuringly when he heard the weakness in his voice.  
”More or less, yeah. Sorry for scaring you, but you said you wanted to hurt yourself by forcing yourself not to sleep, and that made my blood boil. I’m not worried about getting a peaceful sleep, but I want to help with your nightmares. Could you at least talk to me about them? I heard it could help in these kind of cases.”

”Rather not,” came the muffled answer. ”But thanks for the offer. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine.”

Derek didn’t want to argue anymore, so he changed the subject. He sit back at the table.  
”By the way, do you have a shirt with a wide collar?” the alpha asked, as he leaned back on his chair. ”I think I marked you too well. The hickey I gave you on your collarbone is visible.”

Stiles hand immediately clasped said skin, of course he could see all of the red and purple spots all along his body in the bathroom mirror. He was confused by the choice of the word Derek used. Mark.  
”You didn’t mark me, it’s just a few bruises, nothing serious. But next time it would be better if you left out the skin that can’t be covered by my clothes. Matt’s gonna tease me all day.”

Derek looked at him questioning.  
”But you don’t mind my marks on your skin otherwise, do you?”

Stiles frowned at him.  
”These aren’t marks, these are hickeys, you said so before.”

Derek thought about talking with Stiles about ’real’ marking, but the explanation would probably need more time, and they should hit the road soon to the coffee shop.   
”You know, my pack spends a lot of time here, they usually leave their belongings too. Erica or Lydia must have left some make-up in their guest-bathroom on the first level. You could use some to make the largest mark less noticeable, if you want.”

 

When they reached the coffee shop, Derek stopped Stiles from getting off the car by gripping his hand.  
”Wait! You mentioned being reimbursed for the money you’d have earned the restaurant and store.” Derek gave him a wad of banknotes. ”You’re totally right, so this is your payment.”

Stiles saw the thickness of the bunch and shook his head.  
”This is too much!”

”Just take it, think of it like an ’advanced salary’ or something! You shouldn’t have been moneyless all day, and honestly I should have thought about it earlier.”

”If you’re sure,” Stiles took the money, then Derek leaned across the car seat and gave him a quick but meaningful kiss. When Stiles kissed back, Derek smiled against his mouth.

”Have a nice day!”

Stiles watched the Camaro drive away, he stayed there for a minute, then went to work.

 

The moment he entered the room, Matt whistled loudly.  
”Somebody had a busy night!” he said to Stiles, who promptly flashed him the middle finger. It seemed he hadn’t managed to hide the biggest hickey well enough. ”Oh, come on, buddy, we agreed you’d tell me everything, so spill the details!”

”No, I remember very clearly that YOU said you want me to describe how Derek fucks, and I definitely refused.” Stiles answered while he started to prepare for his shift.

”Please, Stiles!” Matt actually whined. ”At least give me some crumbs! Is he selfish or not? Is he as experienced as rumor says?”

Stiles took a spectacularly deep sigh then he turned to Matt and said with a very serious face.  
”He’s everything but selfish, and I suspect he's had as many partners in his past as the rumors say. That’s it, I really don’t want to talk about fucking Derek.”

”Just one more question and I won’t bother you again.” Matt looked at Stiles with a sober expression. ”Do you actually enjoy it? He doesn’t hurt you, does he? ”

Stiles turned away from him and went to the coffee machine.  
”He gave me the best night of my life,” he whispered.

 

It was mid-morning when Scott came into the shop. He sat down and waited patiently to be served. At first Stiles contemplated switching with Matt again, but it didn’t work the first time with Derek, so after a few minutes he grit his teeth and went to him.

”How can I serve you today, sir?” Stiles asked with faux politeness.

”By giving me another chance,” Scott answered immediately.

”So you didn’t choose anything yet. Not a problem, I’ll be back later.” When Stiles turned around to leave, Scott caught his arm. Stiles reaction was instantaneous, he pulled his hand free with force and faced Scott.

”Don’t touch me again, or I’ll break your hand!” he hissed at him.

Scott eyes went wide, and he held both of his hands out in front of his chest.  
”Sorry, but please, don’t go! I really want to talk to you, just let me explain what happened!”

”I already know what happened, Scott!” Stiles leaned down close to him, so their eyes were at the same level. ”You sold me out, buddy! Like a pimp sells their bitches! I hope you were paid well as I stuck it in.” He stood upright and went back to being a professional waiter. ”So, what can I bring you from the menu? And by that I mean: order or leave, please,” he said in a well-mannered voice.

”I never pimped you out! It was a misunderstanding!” There was something in Scott eyes that made Stiles stop and consider him.

”I’m all ears.”

Scott looked around then shook his head.  
”Not here, I don’t want to put off our discussion, but I really would like to have all of your attention, and not be disturbed by other guests. There's a cake-shop around the corner, we could eat there later, after your shift.”

”I’m sure you know that after Derek and I spent his birthday night together, he gave me another offer which I accepted. He’ll be here for me when my shift is over at 2 pm.”

”Then call him! He won’t mind if you spend some time with me or even someone else, I’m as sure as death about it. I’ll be here at two o’clock, we can walk to the shop together.”

 

Stiles delayed the call until midday. He didn’t understand himself, why was he so afraid of a phone call? ’Just call and tell him you’ll be home later’ he said to himself. He gathered all of his courage in both hands, searched Derek’s name in his contact list – which was depressingly short by the way – and hit the call button. Derek answered the phone after the second ring.

”Stiles! Is everything all right?” Derek’s voice was filled with worry, which confused Stiles.

”Yeah, why wouldn’t be?” he asked back.

”I didn’t expect you to call if you didn’t have a problem. But I’m glad you did. So, what’s up?”

”Um,” Stiles didn’t even know how to begin the conversation. ”Well, Scott came here this morning, and he invited me to eat some cake with him after work.” His voice sounded uncertain, even to his own ears. Derek was quiet at the other end, and Stiles felt stupid for even calling. ”Nevermind,” Stiles added in a hurry. ”I don’t even like sweets that much, and I definitely could eat some brownies or muffins here, so, sorry to bother you. See you later, bye!” 

He quickly ended the call, not even waiting for a response from Derek, then he palmed his head and cursed himself a bit. ’What was he even thinking? Their deal was clear, after work he would serve Derek in any way he was asked, without question. Of course he isn’t allowed to make some chat with others, at least not in 'Derek-time’.’ He hoped he didn’t make the alpha too angry.  
For a few seconds he even cursed himself for thinking that he had to ask permission to chat with anyone. He wasn’t in a relationship – he reminded himself again. He didn’t have to be good, he didn’t have to count all of his minutes out of Derek’s sight. Now, he just felt stupid for making the call. He should have just sent a simple text to inform the Were about his afternoon plans.

His mental conversation with himself was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He flinched and almost dropped it.  
”Hi, again,” he greeted Derek in a small voice.

”Stiles, calm down, I can sense your awareness even from here.” The tone Derek used was easy, comforting. ”Even if I were busy, I’ll always make time for you. You can call me anytime. And about the topic of the call: please, tell me you know that you don’t have to inform me about what you do in your free time.”

”Well, that detail of our agreement is still a little confusing for me, sooo...” the boy winced at the end of his sentence.

”You’re not a prisoner or slave, or anything you’re thinking. I won’t tell you what to do, I just... well, it would be great if you informed me where and when I should come pick you up.”

”Oh... ok, um, we’ll go to the cake-shop not too far from here. I don’t know how long we’ll be there.”

”Good, just give me a call when you finish. I’m thinking of making some pasta for dinner if that sounds good to you, so don’t fill up on cakes.”

”You’re cooking again? I mean, thanks, and yes, it would be good... but tomorrow is my turn to make dinner.”

”Sure. See you later!”

”Yeah, later.”

 

As he promised, Scott came 2 o’clock on the dot. Stiles told him that they could go to the sweets shop, then he said goodbye to Matt. 

The walk to the shop was quiet and awkward, Scott tried to start a light conversation about school in their past, but the short answers he received made him give up on small talk. Scott hoped the mood would be lighter after they sat in front of each other next to some cakes and drinks. 

At the shop Stiles ordered a simple chocolate cake, while Scott wanted to eat a cheesecake. Both of them asked for flavored lemonades.

After they were served, Scott cleared his throat and started to talk.  
”I didn’t sell you out, Stiles,” he cut into the middle, and Stiles snorted. ”Stiles, I honesty didn’t! It was a misunderstanding between you and Erica.”

Stiles leaned back against his seat with a fake-relieved sigh.  
”Well, I’m so glad we could clear up that situation! Of course it was my mistake! I made her give me a bunch of money to fuck her alpha.” Scott winced at the harshness of Stiles's words, his face was filled with regret and shame, but Stiles heart was as cold as ice, he felt betrayed so he contained with sarcasm.

”The pack surely didn’t hire you to find a human boy who would be willing to sell their body, and I wasn’t invited to this party just for fitting the description.” Scott slouched deeper into his seat, his eyes didn’t meet Stiles’, he looked at the table between them with a guilty expression. Stiles let out a resigned breath. ”You know what, Scott! I really hope you got what you wanted, but in the future, please leave me out of your business.”

Finally Scott raised his face up and straightened himself.  
”I never told them I was successful with the deal. And I didn’t mentioned you to them, at all. They came to the coffee shop accidentally, and came to the wrong conclusion.”

”And you didn’t feel the need to enlighten them, did you?” Stiles cut in.

Scott’s guilt returned to his face.  
”Sure, I should have said something, I really should have corrected them, and I’m sorry that I didn’t. I just went with the flow, especially when Derek turned up. I thought I would have a chance to talk to you at the party about the situation, so you could be aware of what was going on. I was just so happy to be invited, that Derek actually paid attention to me, even just for a few seconds, and because he was told I was YOUR friend. I know I was selfish. I wanted to snatch the chance to be closer to them than I ever could be, I hoped if I spent some time with the pack, they would take a liking to me, so I could reach my goal without involving anyone else.”

”Did you?” Stiles asked when Scott stopped, without looking at the boy. ”Did you get what you wanted?”

”I didn’t even ask for it,” Scott answered with a small voice.

That peaked Stiles’s curiosity.  
”What was it?”

“For the pack to back me up when I asked Derek for the bite.”

Stiles was shocked.  
”Why would you want to be a werewolf?”

”Do you remember me at all, you know, from our school years?” Scott threw back the question. 

”Just what I said before. I remember you were taking photos almost all the time, but in those years I wasn’t very social.”

Scott nodded.  
”Yeah, I can recall that. Well, it wasn’t the hobby I would choose for myself. I would have liked to be popular, I wanted to have friends, and you'll be shocked, but I wanted to play lacrosse. But I couldn’t, because I had asthma attacks a lot of time, so I was the freak who brayed out strange sounds when he was nervous or did too many exercises. After a really rough day my mom bought me a camera and told me that every time I felt another attack coming, take a picture of my surroundings, that way I would the see people or what else caused it in a different view. At first I refused, I didn’t think it would work. But it did. It worked so well that I started to like taking photos. You have no idea how different the world looks through a camera lens.”

”So, you didn’t have to be a lacrosse player to be popular. That’s what you want me to get? This doesn’t explain why you want to be a werewolf.”

Scott laughed a bit, and shook his head.  
”No, I didn’t become popular, but at that time I didn’t want to be. I watched the guys and the girls in school think about their perfect life, about their warm home I never had. It was a trick: living another life in school and forgetting mine at home. My dad was a harsh man, he acted like a good guy in front of other people, but he made our home a living hell. My parents divorced when I was twelve. My mom took the final step when dad came after me. He had never beaten me before, but one night he came home drunk. He started yelling at my mother and I couldn’t stand what he was saying to her.”

Stiles unknowingly leaned forward to hear Scott better when his voice got quieter. He didn’t like the way Scott’s story was going, no matter what the boy did to him. 

”I yelled back at him, screamed that didn’t dare to speak to her that way, when he laughed at me like a maniac and hit me so hard I felt against a table. My mom stood between us, hid me behind her, defended me with her own body. I had the worst asthma attack in my whole life after I fell to the ground, I think it was a mixture of an asthma and panic attack, and I lost consciousness for a while. When I came 'round I was in my room, my mom sitting next to me with red eyes and puffy face. She was crying hard. She had a bruise under one eye and it was all my fault.”

Stiles instinctively placed his hand on Scott’s and squeezed it a bit. He could sympathize with him more than Scott knew.

”Scott,” he told him gently. When the other boy looked up he gave him a sad smile. ”You know it’s not true. He was an abusive bastard, who felt power by torturing both of you, with words and actions. He was the one who hit your mom, not you!” It was strange that he could easily say this out loud to another person, but not to himself.

”But if I hadn’t interfered... if I had just let him blow off steam, she wouldn’t have been hurt.” There was so much pain in his eyes that Stiles felt his own eyes watering a little. ”And the worst thing is that I hadn’t been able to defend her against him, because of my asthma. She was hit by him because she had to defend her useless son.”

”Scott, you can’t really believe that. You were a child. Even without your asthma you wouldn’t have been able to stop him.”

Scott just shrugged and leaned back, breaking the contact between their hands.

”Well, end of the story was: they divorced, although my dad didn’t want to. My mother won the house, and my dad moved to another town, he lives somewhere down South, I don’t know his address. He hasn’t tried to make contact with us... but the last memory I have of him, taking his suitcases to his car, then coming back to the front door where mom and I were waiting for him to leave. He looked at me with a kind of disgust, then at my mom, telling her it wasn’t the end, we would hear from him in the future. It seemed like a threat. I’m afraid he'll come back. I don’t think he ever resigned himself to losing us, his family who he had so much power over. And when he returns I want to be strong, I want my mom to never be scared for us again. That’s why I want to be a werewolf, and above all, one of Derek’s wolves.”

Stiles looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded.  
”Ok, I get your reason, but I definitely don’t agree with your method. I don't think you need his pack to back you for this. Have you ever said anything about your reasons to Derek?”

Scott looked guilty.  
”Well, no. I didn’t really have a chance to talk to him before. To tell the truth, you’re the first person I’ve told this to. Even Allison doesn’t know why I want to be a werewolf, she asked me once but I only told her that I wanted the strength. The pack just knows that I want to be one of them, they never asked me why.” Scott looked relieved when realized that Stiles wasn’t as angry at him as before. ”But there are other advantages of being a werewolf! If I had a wolf-vision I'd be a better photographer. And if I could sense the emotions of my models I would be able to help them feel more relaxed. It would definitely make my work easier. Don’t get me wrong, I'm not really complaining, it's just, don’t people want to constantly get better at what they do?” 

Stiles smiled at him for a while, before the dark clouds came back.  
”Did you clear the situation up with the pack?” he asked shortly, feeling himself tense as he waited for the answer. If Scott said yes, it would mean that Derek knew he wasn’t a hooker when the alpha visited him at his workplace with another offer.

There were a million questions in Scott’s eyes. He talked about his plan to have a conversation with Stiles, and of course the deal between the Weres and Scott turned up as well. They agreed with him on telling the truth.  
”Yes, I did. The morning after. But then it was too late.”

Stiles looked the table with a thoughtful expression.  
”But Derek still came to me with another deal.”

Scott winced a little.  
”I know,” he admitted, and Stiles nodded to himself.

”I agreed to it,” Stiles whispered then looked for the boy’s reaction.

”I know that too...” Scott didn’t break the eye contact. ”I know the reason behind Derek’s actions, and I'll tell you that it’s a really good reason. You’re something special to him.”

Stiles turned his head away.  
”Yeah, sure,” he'd let Scott believe the conclusion he made, although he didn’t believe it for even a second. ”Anyway, you’re clearly in a contact with the pack, you should talk to Derek about the reasons behind your own actions. I don’t know him well, but I have a feeling if you told him about your motives, he wouldn’t reject you. Even if he said no, there would be other solutions, like taking self-defense lessons, or going to the police for help. I think you should talk to your mom, too, about your fear of your dad coming back.”

”Does that mean we’re good?” Scott asked with so much hope in his voice.

”Honestly, I still don’t trust you. I understand your situation, but still...” he buried his head into his palms, let out a groan, then raised his face to Scott again. ”You were content to sell out another person for a quick fuck. And said person turned out to be me this time. I don’t know... there are some mixed emotions about you, and... I don’t know. I had so much shit in my past, so much betrayal.”

”I’ll do anything to earn your trust. Do you mind if I turn up at your work more? Just when you aren’t too busy, we could talk for a bit.”

”Sure, that’d be nice.” 

After the serious conversation they chatted about films and comics a little, then Stiles checked the time on his phone.  
”I really enjoyed the cake and spending time with you, but I think I should call Derek to come get me.”

Scott waited with him until Derek appeared.

 

”I guess it went well, you seem relaxed,” Derek stated while they were heading toward his house.

”Yeah, we talked a lot. I have a feeling, that we're both victims of circumstances in a way.” 

”I’m glad you're making friends in this town. First with your co-worker and now with Scott.”

”Well, I think Matt and I are good, we hitched horses and all, but I still don’t completely trust Scott.”

”You’ll both be fine, I can see it already,” Derek heartened him with a smile.

”We have something in common that could be the base of a friendship. By the way, I think you two should have a talk. I mean...” Stiles felt uncertain again, he quickly rushed to correct himself. ”I definitely don’t want to tell you what you should do, just... so... ok, here it is. He wants to ask you for something, but he doesn’t have enough courage to do it. So it would be great if you didn’t make snap decisions until you’ve heard the reasons as to why he wants what he wants.”

”Stiles, I have no idea what you’re going with this.”

”Yeah, I’m used to be told I jabber a lot,” Stiles said in a disappointed tone.

”That’s not what I meant,” Derek said impatiently. Every time he questioned Stiles for more information, his mate would just start speaking trash about himself. ”I just don’t know what Scott could get from me. Couldn’t you just tell me what he wants?”

”I'd rather not. I think he needs to talk to you about it first, I don’t want to abuse his trust. I just wanted to warn you about a possible future conversation with him.”

”I’ll turn a ready ear to his request, I promise.”

Stiles sunk into his seat with relief.  
”That’s what I was leading up to.”

”Stiles! I can’t read your mind, next time if you want to tell me something, just say it. I like talking to you about everything, so don’t be afraid of starting a conversation.”

Stiles looked at him with a faint smile.  
”I’ll try my best.”

 

”Are you hungry? I’ll make spaghetti carbonara, it’s a quick meal, so it’ll be ready in no time. Or if you can’t wait, you could eat some pop tarts.” Derek yelled from the kitchen to Stiles, who was hanging around in the living room.

”No, the cake was enough to fill me for a while. I’ll wait for the pasta,” he wandered into the kitchen. ”While you’re cooking, do you mind if I do the laundry?” Stiles seemed ill at ease, and Derek thought it was because he didn’t have to do anything and he felt useless. So he just smiled at him warmly.

”You don’t have to. A cleaner company’s employee comes here to do that every two weeks. Like vacuuming the carpet, ironing, dusting as well as the laundry. Just go, get some rest, watch the t.v. or something.” Hearing this, Stiles looked more uncomfortable, he avoided Derek’s sight and he blushed hotly.

”Oh.. I...I have to..” he stuttered. Derek went to him and rubbed both of his arms comfortingly.

”Stiles, look at me and tell me what’s up,” Stiles didn’t raise his head, so Derek forced his chin up so he could get a good look at his face. ”We just agreed that you'd TELL me things, I’m not a mind-reader. Remember?”

Stiles eyes were full of discomfort.  
”I would have liked to use your wash-machine. I'm running out of clean clothes but there aren’t enough to fill the washer. So I thought that maybe if you had some dirty clothes I could wash them with mine. But I totally get it if you don’t want me to touch your stuff. I can take my clothes tomorrow with me in my backpack and take care of them. There's a laundromat not far from the coffee shop, I could use it after work.”

Derek froze. Sure, Stiles mentioned that he didn’t have many clothes, and he saw his belongings when he packed them in the basement of his workplace the day he moved in, but he had been living here for only two days. Derek didn’t even think that he’d have that little for himself.

”Stiles! I was serious when I told you, you were free to use anything in this house. Including the washing machine. It’s in the basement, you’ll find it easily. My laundry’s there too, in a plastic basket. I would be grateful if you washed some of my clothes, but you DON’T HAVE TO.”

Stiles nodded but his sadness didn’t fade, he felt ashamed of this situation, and he slowly shuffled out of the kitchen. 

Derek’s eyes followed him until he disappeared completely, then he leaned against the kitchen island. He didn’t get it. Erica told him how much money they gave to Stiles THAT night, so he shouldn’t have been that in need for money. He should’ve bought himself some things, for example, clothes. Hell, he could afford to rent a room at some cheap motel in the town. Where did all that money go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> It's not a secret, that my original language isn't English. I had an amazing beta who helped me through my other story, and with this one as well... till now. This chapter is the last which is betad. Now, there are a lot of troubles in my beta's life, soooo...
> 
> I need another beta, someone who is interested in this work, who follows it from the beginning, and who actually has free time for some editing.
> 
> If any of you could help me out, please let me know. We could make a contact on twitter, where we could discuss the details through private messages.


	6. Chapter 6

”I hope you’re hungry, I’ve made a lot of pasta.” Derek said friendly while serving the dinner.

They had barely started eating when Derek’s phone suddenly began ringing with a smooth music. Usually, Derek didn’t pay any attention to his phone during any meal, and he expected the same from Stiles, it was a kind of rule. Like he wanted to save the mealtimes just for them. So Stiles looked with interest when the alpha – surely recognising the caller through the ringtone – actually took the item from his pocket to answer the call. At the moment he slided toward the ’Yes’ sign, he looked at the boy with a strange expression on his face.

”Hey, mom!” By this greeting Stiles listened carefully to Derek’s talk, polite or not, he didn’t care, especially when Derek seemed to be a little uncomfortable listening to the person at the other side of the phone. ”What?! Now?! It’s really not the right time for it... Of course I would be happy to see you... Ok, then I guess I’ll see you in a bit. Bye!”

”Problem?” Stiles asked tentatively. 

Derek shook his head, clearly lost in his thoughts, then he raised his hesitating eyes to Stiles. He croaked his throat before speaking.  
”No, not really. Just my family’s on their way here. They’ll arrive within 15 minutes.”

”Oh, ok.” Stiles said with understanding tone. Derek followed the boy’s movements with his confused eyes as he grabbed his plate, stood up, carefully covered his meal with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge. Before the wolf had any chance to ask about it, the boy went to the coat-hanger next to the door. ”I’ll go for a walk till they go away! Just call me or send a message when I can come back!”

”Don’t you want to meet them?” Derek stood up as well and went to Stiles. His voice showed a little bit of hurt.

”I didn’t think this case would be on the table.” Stiles admitted while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ”You mean, there’s a chance I could stay here during their visit?” His own emotions made him confused again. He couldn’t describe the relationship between the alpha and he, but he was eager to meet Derek’s family. He tried to hush his thoughts away, he didn’t want to analyse these feelings inside of him.

His question – on the other hand – made Derek relieved, and the hopeful tone of the boy’s voice made the wolf optimistic about the bond-forming, too. Maybe something had already started in the human, if he was more than content to meet the Hales.  
”Of course you could, actually I really want you to stay.” his answer was rewarded by a big smile from Stiles, but it went down from his face after a moment. 

Now he seemed to be a little panicked.  
”If they ask who I am, what should we say? We couldn’t tell them that I’m your... well, who am I to you exactly? A bed-warmer? Definitely not a one-night stand as it will be my third night with you. Does our relationship even have a name?” he know he was rambling, but he couldn’t hide his nervousness anymore.

Derek wanted to calm his mate down, so he used his soothing voice again.  
”We don’t need to tell them anything. I’m an adult, so I don’t have to explain my personal life. You’re here because I want to share my home with you, that’s all. But as I know my family they won’t even ask about you, they’ll simply accept the fact that you’re here... with me.”

Stiles nodded then looked around frantically.  
”We should quickly clean the living room at least, you know, to make it presentable.” 

Derek heart warmed up a bit, Stiles behaved like he was a host and it was more than hopeful for their future.  
”Ok, but first, finish our meal quickly, we’ll have enough time, there isn’t any mess anyway.”

 

By the time the Hale family arrived Stiles was wound up, his nerves were on edge. Of course he didn’t even eat all of his pasta, he was too jittery. Derek was clueless, he didn’t know how he could help him with the nervousness. Stiles was restlessly pacing between the kitchen and the living room, so it was a welcome release when the doorbell rang. Derek went to the door with hurried strides to answer it. 

His eyes widened by seeing not just his parents like he expected, but most of his family members as well. His mom raised a big cake box in front of him with a „Happy Birthday” yelling. Derek stood dumbfounded by the entrance, when suddenly Stiles appeared next to him. He pushed Derek a little to the side, signaling the alpha to make some place between the door and his body for his family to enter the house.

Derek returned to reason and went after them to the living room.  
”Well, when you told me you were on your way I didn’t expect the whole family come as well.” Derek turned to his mother after he greeted every member. 

His mom raised one of her eyebrow, and Stiles mentally stated that Derek’s habit certainly came from her.  
”My dear eldest-born child! What did you think anyway? You’ve barely stayed with us on your birthday. You were in a hurry to get to your party your pack set up for you. We didn’t even have time to wish you happy birthday. I think it was very kind of me not to bother you till today, but now we’ll eat your cake together, give you our presents and you’ll put a good face on.” then her eyes finally landed on Stiles, who stood silently at one of the corners. She smiled at the boy. ”Hey, honey! I don’t think we’ve ever met before. I’m sure you and Derek have other plans for tonight. Don’t worry! We won’t stay too long, you two could go back to your ’business’ in no time.” 

Derek realized the moment when Stiles emotions went from exciting to sadness then shame, his face went totally pale by his mother’s unfortunate choice of word. His eyes was searching for Stiles’s but it was a lost cause, he didn’t even look at anybody just slowly backed into the kitchen with a small whisper:  
”I’m going to set the table for the cake.”

Derek’s mom looked worriedly at her son.  
”Did I say something wrong?” 

Derek shook his head with a sigh.  
”We’ll be back in a minute, just make yourself at home, as you always do!”

He found Stiles in the kitchen standing by the open-doored cupboard. He reeked of bitterness and disappointment. Derek couldn’t hold himself back, he went to him and hugged from behind tightly.

”She didn’t mean it that way. None of them knows anything about our ’thing’, I swear. It was just an unfortunate choice of words.” the alpha murmured into Stiles’s ear in a low voice, so the other werewolves in the living room couldn’t hear it – although he was sure his family never betrayed the true trust between them, they wouldn’t eavesdrop – then he kissed the boy’s neck gently and turned him around. He made Stiles look directly in his eyes by holding both side of his face gently. ”Do you believe me?” 

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes for a while then the bitterness in his smell slowly faded away to be re-placed by a kind of hesitation, his scent was full of insecurity. He gave a weak smile to Derek, which was returned by the alpha. But he didn’t answer the question.

”I’ll help you with the table, but then I want to introduce you to them.” Derek couldn’t restrain himself of giving a full kiss to the boy. He was pleased when his initiation was blessed by Stiles, who kissed him back immediately.

When they joined to the others in the living room, no one seemed to be uncomfortable about being left there alone. They literally captured the whole living room while chatting loosely to each other, but the talk stopped as soon as Derek and Stiles entered. 

”Stiles! This is my family. My mom Talia, my dad Alexander, my sisters Laura and Cora, Laura’s husband Rick, my mom’s brother Peter and his wife Lisa. The baby twins on the carpet are Laura and Rick’s children, Emma and Rebecca, and this big boy at my foot, who’s clinging on my leg is Sam, Peter and Lisa’s son. He’s already 6 years old.” with this statement he picked up Sam and placed him on his hip with a bright smile. ”Everybody, this is Stiles!” 

Stiles shyly smiled at them and waved his hand awkwardly. It was Cora who stood up and went to him first for giving him a tight hug. After her every other adult fell into line with greeting him in the same way. Stiles was shocked, he wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. 

It was Talia who went to him at last, and while hugging him she inconspicuously smelled his neck. Her sight met with Derek’s above Stiles’s shoulder, both of them flashed their red eyes. 

They were speaking without a word. Talia’s eyes were flashing a silent question about the connection between this boy and her son, and Derek’s eyes were radiating the word ’mate’. It wasn’t a telapathic conversation, the wolves – especially family members with strong bond – could read out more information from each other’s turned-eyes. It came from the ancient times, when wars were everywhere between clans. This ability could be very useful during fights with other wolves, they could ’talk’ about the next necessarry movements, about the highest danger, etc.

It was the longest hug Stiles received from a stranger, but surprisingly it wasn’t unpleasant for him. Actually, being held by this woman reminded him about his own mother... and not by sending him into mourning again, but somehow recalling the nice memories about her.

When Talia’s eyes went back to their usual colours, she leaned back and held Stiles at arm’s length, looked him up and down with a loving expression.  
”You can’t imagine how pleased we are to meet you.”

Stiles looked behind himself at Derek unsteadily before he answered.  
”Thanks?” it souded like a question even for his ears. ”It’s nice to meet you too.” He added quickly with a little more firmness in his voice.

”Mom, let him go! You’ll overwhelm him.” said Derek. 

Talia rolled her eyes.  
”Don’t worry, honey, I won’t steal him from you.” but she did what Derek asked for anyway and turned to her son with wide arms. ”Now it’s your turn! Come on, I want a hug from the birthday boy!”

Derek face went red by embarrasment hearing the nickname.  
”Mom!” he whined. ”Don’t call me that, I’m not a child anymore!”

”You’re a child to me for as long as I live, no matter how old you are, and I know you secretly love this.”

”I really don’t.” he disagreeded quickly, then slowly smiled at his mother. ”But I’ll deal with it for your sake.” they laughed at each other during the embrace.

His father joined them and hugged Derek as well. It was a little difficult, because Sam was still on Derek’s hip, he clearly didn’t want to be left out of a family hug.

”Now, can we give him the presents?” Cora asked with hope. 

Hearing this Sam hopped down and ran to his father.  
”I want to give mine first!” he yelled with a surprisingly correct articulation, especially the word ’want’, which made Stiles laughed inside. This kid surely used that phrase a lot. Sam turned back to Derek when he reached his papa’s legs. ”I’ve made you a painting by my own hands.” he said proudly, then without any warning, he ran to the still smiling Stiles and raised both of his hands up, showing his demand of being picked up by the human. Stiles automatically did it without any hesitation. After Sam nestled comfortably on one of his hips, he not too subtly rubbed his face on Stiles neck, then he flashed his orange eyes at Stiles. ”You smell like you’re Derek’s. Are you his?”

Stiles looked at Derek helplessly while Laura and Cora started laughing. Before Stiles could answer anything Sam continued.  
”I like the way you smell.” then he jumped down again and stood in front of Derek with a serious face. ”You can keep him.” he said his amen to the alpha, who couldn’t hold back the amusement either.

”Well, Sammy, I won’t KEEP anyone, he isn’t a THING.” this sentence was directed to Stiles. ”But it’s nice from you to allow me to spend my time with who I want.” his gaze went to Lisa. ”He’s more and more similar to Peter every day. Poor kid.”

 

Peter and Rick went back to the cars and brought in some fancy boxes, which they put at the end of the stairs on the corridor, where Derek was waiting for them.  
”You don’t have to unwrap them, we all already know you got your real gift.” Peter winked at his nephew, surely enjoying the uneasiness his words caused. ”We bought you more furniture, nightstands for the guestrooms, tables as well. Your pack complained of the bareness of their rooms. These are from IKEA, so you and your loverboy can spend a lot of time with putting the pieces together. By the way, they’re the usuals too, like perfumes you’ll definitely never use, DVDs you’ll maybe never watch, some shirts you’ll need to wear, oh, and ties you’ll surely use in one way or another.” another wink. 

Derek’s glance searched for Stiles fast, but he was in the other side of the living room, speaking with Cora about comics while looking after the twins who were trying to crawl toward them. Well, it was Cora who talked more, but at least Stiles didn’t seem to be uncomfortable. Talia was watching Stiles like he could bring the stars down to the Earth, especially after Stiles took Emma in his lap and started babbling to her.

”Don’t!” Derek turned to his uncle with a hiss, who frowned at him.

”I saw both my sister’s and your flashing eyes, Derek. He’s important to you, that’s why your mom, the head of the Hales is so emotional.” he caught the guilt in Derek’s eyes, so he stopped his talk for a moment by the recognization. ”Oh, you didn’t tell him yet, did you?”

”Well, honestly, we didn’t have a perfect start, and I need more time before I enlighten him. He didn’t open up for me yet enough to discuss with him about the mating, and I don’t want to frighten him away. Please, don’t say a word!” Derek whispered back with such a voice that could be heard by every werewolve in the room too.

Derek eyes were met with his mom. Talia showed her disapproval with her eyes again, but she also gave a little nod. She won’t interfere with her son’s life – at least not yet.

 

In the kitchen Cora lit the candles on the top of the cake and the whole family sang „happy birthday” to Derek, who laughed heartily. Stiles was touched by seeing so much love toward Derek, the room was full with the smell of his confused, mixed emotions. He wanted to belong to a family like this, but he didn’t feel the right. He was payed to be with Derek, for God’s sake. He shouldn’t feel that way, but he was more than grateful to the alpha for letting him stay tonight. It was good to see that there was such a loving family, like his. 

His knowledge about werewolves slowly started collapsing under the experiences he lived through at the last few days. They weren’t territoral, wild, agressive and sniffish creatures as he believed. 

They were kind. And it surprisingly scared him more, so he didn’t want to think too much about it, he didn’t want to WANT to stay with Derek... because if he fell into this hole, he couldn’t come up when their deal finished.

 

”You should come home soon, with all the pack.” Talia said to Derek by the door while the others were saying their goodbyes to Stiles. ”ALL of them.” emphasized the first word while looking at Stiles with a meaningful stare.

”I’ll do my best.” Derek promised.

 

”You’ve got a fantastic family!” Stiles stated after their guests went away. ”They love you so much.”

”Thanks, I love them as well. I’m glad you liked them, and more blessed that they seemed to like you back. Lisa had to use her force to pry Emma from you, she was glued to you that hard. I think you have another fan in the Hale family.”

Stiles looked at him with a strange face.  
”Do you mind it? I mean, I’ll be in your life just for two months at the top. Do you think... well, do you think they’ll still like me when we aren’t together anymore?”

Derek didn’t want to answer this question, he was afraid he would say something stupid which would scared his mate away or made him question the deal between them, so instead he pulled Stiles against his body by his waistband and kissed him hard.  
”I’ve missed you all today. Let’s go to bed.” he whispered into Stiles’s mouth, who didn’t seemed to mind finishing this conversation either.

 

”Do you want to go first?” Stiles asked motioning toward the bathroom with his head. 

Derek looked at him comtemplatively.  
”We could have a shower together.” Stiles eyes jumped from the bathroom door to Derek’s face and back a few times, his scent showed Derek that he was excited but uncertain about his offer at the same time, so Derek tried to coax him into this shared experience. He stalked close to the boy, circled his hand around Stiles’s hip – like he did it a lot of time, he couldn’t help it, his arms just went to that perfect place by instict – and whispered into his ears with seductive voice. ”You’ve seen how big the shower is, there would be enough place for two. We could even save some hot water. Think about the money we could save.”

”Like you weren’t able to afford to pay for the extra water I use.” Stiles answered in the same tone teasingly. 

Derek laughed at it, but mostly because this comment meant that Stiles was finally starting to let himself be relaxed enough with Derek, he was warming up a bit, starting to thaw.

”Come!” Derek took Stiles’s hand and guided him to the bathroom. 

They decided to brush their teeth first, then Derek went to adjust the shower into a warm, mid-strong flow. When he turned around Stiles had already taken his shirt off, and went for his jeans without looking up. Despite their activity last night he was still shy and reeked of insecurity. To make him less unsure Derek took all of his own clothes quickly, and before Stiles reached his socks Derek was naked as the day he was born. Stiles froze in the middle of his moves, as he looked Derek’s body up and down with pure lust in his eyes. 

Derek cocked up one eyebrow at him like an invitation, then jumped into the shower. ”Are you coming?” he leaned back a little out of it.

”Umm, yeah-yeah.” after a few moment Stiles stepped in the shower and closed the shower door behind himself. Derek immediately maneuvered Stiles’s body under the water, made it wet thoroughly everywhere, then he switched place with him and while the flow hit his back he started gently cleaning Stiles’s front with showergel. 

The human boy just let the alpha do what he wanted, he didn’t go against the clear manhandling – on the contrary, he seemed to like it very much, judging by his scent and the visual proof of his rising arousal between his legs.

Stiles’s eyes followed every movement of Derek’s hands with his eyes, he bit his lips a few times, showing his insecurity, before let them go and looked into the wolf’s eyes.  
”I’ve never been washed before by anyone else than myself.” he stated with a faint voice. 

Derek smiled at him warmly. Unlike the boy, he wasn’t uncomfortable around Stiles with his naked body. His senses made it clear that his mate more than liked his appearance, and he wasn’t shy to use it against the boy – in a good way.

”Does it make you uncomfortable? Being washed this time?” when Stiles shook his head, Derek continued. ”Then try to clear your mind and just let yourself enjoy this.”

Derek gently massaged Stiles’s neck with his soapy hands, then continued his moves on his shoulders and arms, and slowly went to his chest. When he reached the nipples, Stiles closed his eyes and while Derek was rubbing both of his nubs, he let out a deep moan, his cock started swelling more and more. Derek hungry eyes was devouring the sight, the small moans which came out of the boy were music to his ears, although his mate tried to hold them back again, like he did yesterday. 

Stiles clenched and unclenched his fists by his side, his body trembling a bit. Derek stepped closer, until their hardened cocks were touching, causing little flashes of pleasure for both of them. 

”So sensitive. I wonder if you could come only by my fingers on your nipples.” he worried the mentioned bodyparts harder between his fingers for a while, then let them go and kept going to Stiles’s stomach. He washed it profusely before he knelt down to clean the boy’s legs. 

He couldn’t resist and gave some kitten licks to the top of the hard member in front of his face, which caused Stiles to flinch. Finally, Derek stood up and manhandled Stiles under the spray again. 

When the water washed all the soap away the alpha set his mate in his former place. Stiles let him do it without any resistance. He turned Stiles around and started to wash his back as well. In this situation Stiles could lean on the showerwall with his hands in front of him, his head fell down between his arms a bit. 

Derek’s moves were faster and rougher as he started losing his self-control, but he lingered in touching Stiles’s ass and hole for a while. He didn’t push his fingers inside, just circled the boy’s entrance carefully, made the ring relaxed and loosened. The muscles on Stiles’s back were tensed and he was panting a bit by the time Derek finished. Derek took Stiles under the shower again, and Stiles hissed a little when the water touched his sensitive skin.

”It’s your turn.” Derek said quietly, Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. Derek stepped back a little and motioned along his body with his hands. ”Wash me.”

Stiles raised his arms toward Derek cautiously, like he didn’t believe what the alpha offered.  
”I thought you didn’t like when I touched your body. You didn’t let me do it yesterday.”

Derek frowned at him.  
”Yesterday I wanted to show you how much pleasure my touch could generate, I wanted to make you enjoy our contact like I did when you touched me before. Actually, I love your touches and your tongue on my skin, like a lot.” when Stiles hesitated Derek quickly added: ”You don’t have to, it’s ok.”

”No!” Stiles almost yelled his disagreement, then he gulped. ”I really want to try it, but as I’ve never been washed by anyone else ... I’ve never done it to anyone as well.”

”Let me give you some advice...” Derek said faked seriously. ”Use some showergel, it makes the bubbles.” with this Derek winked at him, made Stiles shook his head with a laugh, he visibly calmed down a bit.

”It’s actually a very good advice.” then he moved back. ”If I don’t do it the way you like, will you help me out?”

”Stiles! It’s just rubbing the showergel onto my skin, not a big deal. You couldn’t be bad at it, I swear.”

”Yeah, you’re right. God, I’m such a freak.” Stiles stated below his breath then they switched places making sure Derek’s body was wet enough to be washed.

Stiles tried to copy Derek’s moves, he started with his neck, then continued with his shoulders, arms, chest. He didn’t pay as much attention to Derek’s nipples as the alpha did to his, but Derek didn’t mind it at all, as his cock was already as hard as rock. The Were watched his mate’s movements with interest, and concentrated on the emotions in the boy’s aura. He was pleased that Stiles visibly liked the touch of his skin under his palms, his arousal was very notable between his legs.

By this time Derek wasn’t really sure that showering together was a good idea, as he desperately wanted to spread Stiles on his bed and bury himself in his body. When Stiles knelt down in front of him to wash his legs and the lower parts of his body, his eyes were repeatedly flashing red. 

Stiles looked up at him under his eyelash and slowly, cautiously neared to his dick with his mouth, like he wasn’t sure that his act was at least accepted. He took the tip of Derek’s unsoapy cock in his mouth and started nursing it. After Derek let out a loud moan he hollowed his cheek and sucked the hot member as far in his mouth as he could. He did it a few times, went up to the top, he swirled his tongue there, then forcefully sucked it down, while his hands rested on the alpha’s thighs. His fingers occasionally wandered toward Derek’s balls to play with them a little. 

He couldn’t spoil Derek’s penis as long as he would have liked, because Derek lost his control very fast. He caught Stiles’s face by the sides with his hands, gently but firmly pulled him up, and kissed him vehemently.  
”That’s enough, we should take this to the bed.”

”But I didn’t finish cleaning you yet!” Stiles pouted, and for a weak moment Derek almost bent under the expression of the boy’s face. Almost. But he was sure if he let his mate return to his knees in front of him, he would come within a few minutes, and he didn’t want to end the night that way. Not yet. Hopefully, sooner rather than later he could give himself over to Stiles’s pampering, but he couldn’t let it happen until the bond between them was strong enough. And for this endgame, he had to give his mate more and more pleasure, by initiating as much body contact as he could, including buried himself deep into the warm, perfect channel of this boy.

”Next time you will.” Derek promised quickly to the still pouting human, before he changed his voice into a seductive, promising tone: ”But for tonight I’ve reached the edge of my tolerance. I still want to show you some pleasurable activities, and for that I’m sure I’m clean enough.”

”Why don’t you let ME show you some pleasure?” Stiles raised his eyebrow with a clear challange. Something was wrong, Derek could tell by the smells which came from the younger male. His emotions betrayed him, he was reeking of alarm and discomfort. ”I feel like I don’t complete my side of the contract. You know, I could make the night memorable for you.” he tried to talk over.

”Stiles, I can assure you that there isn’t any doubt in me about your sexual ability.” Derek never let Stiles’s face go from his hands, he held it gently but firmly, looking directly into the boy’s eyes, emphasising his words with a serious tone. ”I thought after yesterday you would understand the way I work.” Derek didn’t allow Stiles to break the eye contact, he held his gaze. ”Let’s make it clear! The real enjoyment for me is generating pure pleasure for you. You can say that it gives me some power over you and this turns me on the most. Don’t misunderstand me, I love the feeling when you touch me, or kiss me, but just when you really want and enjoy it too.” he stopped for a moment before thinking about it honesty, so he told the boy about his intuition. ”Now, I’m almost absolutely sure that you wouldn’t allow yourself enjoying the things you would do to me. That’s why I have to be the one who will drive the events.”

Stiles rounded his eyes.  
”You want to control me by causing me orgasms?” his voices was clearly shocked, his face was red again and his emotions started to change to more embarassment and less awareness. His question was so simple and direct at the same time, that it made Derek laugh a little.

”Yeah, something like that. Now, go and dry yourself with a towel, then wait for me on the bed. I’ll be there in a minute, just quickly finishing cleaning myself.” Derek didn’t lie to Stiles, he felt he was clean enough, he just wanted to give himself some time to calm down. There was a plan in his head about how he would cosset Stiles, but just thinking about it almost made him lose control again. And he wanted to do it whilst in a bed, where he could be sure that his mate was comfortable, without worring about any discomfort for the boy.

 

When Derek joined Stiles in the bedroom, his mate was fully under the cover – like the alpha expected – and watching him warily, but with real hunger in his eyes. Derek lay next to him totally naked, supporting himself with one of his forearms and gave him small, gentle kisses on his mouth. 

When Derek felt that Stiles started relaxing and he kissed back with joy, he pushed the bedclothes down first with his hand then with his leg, until it crumpled at the end of the bed. 

After that his hand never left Stiles skin, it cosseted all his body while the kisses went down from the neck to the collarbone. His fingers quickly found the way to Stiles’s hole, making the boy’s legs fall apart a bit, and he started massaging the ring with circular movements. Stiles’s body answered to his every touch by groaning, moaning and whining, and when Derek’s mouth reached one of his nipples his body started trembling a bit. 

Derek stayed there for a while sucking and gently biting the nub, then he went back up to the human’s ear and whispered into it.  
”Turn around for me.” when Stiles rolled onto his stomach Derek sat on his thighs behind his ass. He could sense Stiles’s nervousness again, so to distract him he lavished his back with sloppy kisses from his shoulder blades to his ass, while sliding down on the body under him.

He firmly kneaded both of the ass cheeks, before he pulled them apart. When he blew on Stiles’s asshole, his mate scent changed to pure embarrasment.  
”Don’t! Please!” this two simple words made Derek stop immediately, his lay down on Stiles’s back carefully by supporting himself with both of his forearms next to Stiles’s head.

”Don’t you like it?” he asked him with concern.

”No!” Stiles whispered without any confidence. ’Lie’ – Derek thought.

”Have you ever tried it at all before?” the wolf asked his mate, this time cautiously. His suspicion was confirmed by Stiles’s headshaking. He tried to gently coax the boy to it: ”It could be so good, your nerves there are really sensitive. Some people could come with only this act.” 

Stiles muscles were absolutely tense.  
”Please, Derek, don’t do it!” his voice was full of tension, he reeked of shame.

”One day you’ll let me do it, I promise.” Stiles let out a big sigh of relief by hearing the fact behind Derek’s words, that the wolf would give up his plan of rimming this time. 

Derek went back to kissing and sucking Stiles’s whole back, giving him hickeys here and there. When he reached his ass again he knelt up and placed his legs between Stiles’s, forcing them apart. He patted and pulled the boy’s hips up a little to give a clear signal that he wanted Stiles to raise up onto his hands and knees. 

In this position Stiles hole was clearly shown, and Derek’s mouth was watering, he wanted to taste it so bad. But he didn’t. Instead of licking the pucker, he lubed two of his fingers and smoothed it all the way from the meeting of the asscheeks till the balls. Stiles’s head was down, between his hands, his forehead resting on the bed. When two slick fingers entered him in only one push, he let out a half-restrained moan and he clenched his fists. Now he buried his head in the crook of one of his arms, hiding there.

Derek rotate his fingers in Stiles, opening his channel up and searching for his prostate. When he reached his target, Stiles’s channel went tight on his fingers for a moment and the muscles in his lower back jumped a bit. After Stiles’s hips started moving back and forth rhythmically against his hand, Derek added another finger. 

As he did the day before, he didn’t stop preparing Stiles until he could easily move four fingers in him. By the time he managed to do this, his own cock was rock hard again, only by watching his fingers appears and disappears in this hell-heaven hole. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He rolled the condom on his dick with quick and practiced moves, added some more lube onto Stiles entrance, then pushed his member into his mate with one unhesitating thrust. 

He almost lost control with this feeling, but even in his desperate wanting to move he gave Stiles time to adjust. When the pressure on his cock eased up a bit as Stiles’s body accepted his member, he started rotating his hips to widen the place inside a bit more. He pulled out and pushed back with slow and long thrusts, paying attention to the muscles on Stiles’s lower back, which showed him when he aimed well. 

After a few minutes he realized something was missing: the lack of Stiles’s voice. He wanted to hear his moans, but the boy was so quiet. Too quiet. Because his mouth was tightly in the crook of his arm.

To make his moves deeper, and to make Stiles’s mouth let his arm go, he hugged Stiles’s chest with one hand, circled his lower stomach with the other and pulled him up, so Stiles’s back was nestled on Derek’s chest. This position Stiles couldn’t hold back his deep moans – for Derek’s liking.

He only thrust forward a dozen times when he smelled the blood. He froze then tried to search for any injures on the body in front of him. When he turned Stiles’s head aside a little he saw it. Stiles had bit into his bottom lip so hard that his teeth were deep in the flesh which caused a few drops of blood to flow out, and also Derek could see the teethmarks on his arm. He freed the bitten lip out from the teeth. Stiles opened his watery eyes and looked at him almost totally lost. 

”Stiles, am I hurting you?” Derek didn’t recognise any pain in Stiles’s scent, not even by biting his own lip and arm this hard, but in his condition his sense could have failed. 

One of Stiles’s hands went to Derek’s thigh while the other clinged to the hand on his chest. He shook his head.  
”Just.” big breath. „Don’t” a gulp. „Move.” he almost choked by saying these three words. He was panting hard and closing his eyes again. Derek almost went into a panic. He didn’t know what caused Stiles reacting this way.

”Stiles, please talk to me! What’s happening!” to be able watch Stiles’s face better he tried to get him closer and by this he thrust his hips forward a little. With this movement Stiles nails scratched his hand and the grip on his thigh became more stronger. Derek now could pick up on a different scent, Stiles’s precome on his cockhead which dripped onto the bed. Now Derek could read the signs well. ”Oh! You like it, don’t you?” 

He gave another little thrust and Stiles teeth went back into his bottom lip immediately, but now Derek knew he did it to hold his moans back. Derek pulled the lips out of the teeth again. ”Don’t do that, you’re hurting yourself!”

”Stop!” begged Stiles. ”Let me... aahh... calm down... fuck... just a bit!” with every move the smell of Stiles’s precome went stronger and stronger.

”Come on Stiles.” whispered Derek directly into his ear. ”You’re allowed to enjoy this. Don’t fight against it! Let it go!” he made his movements quicker, but every thrust-in he stopped deep inside, placing his cockhead directly on Stiles’s prostate. 

After a few moments both of Stiles’s hands circled Derek’s neck from behind, Stiles turned his head to bury into Derek’s neck as much as it was possible in this position and screamed into the skin there. Derek could sense when Stiles was on the edge, and by speeding up his moves he followed him there. Stiles was coming untouched, and this pushed Derek over the edge too. 

When Derek arrived back to the earth the first thing he could sense was the salty smell of Stiles’s tears. He was sobbing quietly under him. He pulled his cock out of him quickly but gently, got rid of the condom, then lay next to Stiles and rolled him onto his back. He bent over him. 

”Shit. Stiles! Shhhh, it’s ok, shhhh...” He sat up against the wall behind the bed and pulled Stiles into his lap, who actually snuggled himself there. Derek murmured to him comforting half-words and stroked his back up and down. When the sob went to gentle cry Derek couldn’t be silent anymore, he had to ask the question. ”Stiles, can you tell me why are you crying?”

”Nothing. Something stupid. I don’t want to talk about it.”

”Did I hurt you in any way?”

”No, not even a little.”

”Will I have to force you to enjoy it every time?” Stiles looked at him with sad eyes, then he moved out from his lap.

”I’d like to get some sleep, I’m really tired. I’ll be back in a moment after a quick wash.” Stiles said instead of answering. He swayed a bit when he stood up, and his legs were trembling but he managed to reach the bathroom.

Derek looked his moves with concern.  
’I have time’ he tried to ensure himself in his head. ’I still have time.’ Despite Stiles’s act, he felt the bond stronger and stronger with every moment they spent together. The contact had to affect Stiles too. It had to.

In the bathroom Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, his hands holding the edge of the sink so tight that his finger tips went white. ’How the fuck will I manage to survive this?’ he asked himself lost in his thoughts. ’How could I be stronger?’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedbacks of yours, including kudos and comments. I appreciate all of them, like a lot!

*****

He stood in the middle of a long corridor. No one was there, just him. He was alone, and scared.

It was a dark place. Everything was blurred, like he was watching the place from underwater, or he was circled by very thick fog. 

At the end of the corridor stood two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. He somehow knew that he was expected to open them, one by one. So, he slowly stepped closer to the door on the left. He carefully pushed the door handle down, until the door slowly opened.

A man stood in the middle of the room. He couldn’t recognise their face at first, but the person slowly came closer the opening door, and the blur around them suddenly vanished.

”DAD!” he exclaimed with joy. He tried to run to the man, but the other man raised both of his hands in front of his chest and stepped away from him. His actions made him stop. ”Dad?” now his voice was unsure.

”What the hell are you doing here, Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski said in a hard tone. ”Why did you come back? Who called you?” there was so much anger in his eyes, that now Stiles was the one who stepped away from him on instinct. ”I told you when you left! I warned you if you stepped out of the door of our house, you would never be welcome back. You’ve made your decision. You chose him over me. After all the things I did for you.” his father voice went louder and louder with every sentence. ”I had to raise you all by myself after your mother died. And what did I get back from you? Nothing! You ungrateful son of mine!”

”I wanted to come back to you!” he yelled desperately, feeling the sharp pain around his heart from the full rejection which was radiating toward him.

”You left me for him! Did you really think that after all these years I spent alone, your sudden return would make me take you back without a word?” his dad reached the doorhandle and slowly started closing the door on Stiles, who just stood there while the tears streamed down on his face. ”If you did, well, you were wrong. You’re not welcome here anymore!”

”Dad, please, no!” Stiles finally found his voice, and pushed against the closed door, but when he managed to open it again, there wasn’t anyone in the room anymore. He turned his head around frantically, searching for his father. ”Don’t go! Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please! DAAAD!”

He ran out of the room toward the other door in the corridor, hoping he would find his father there. But when he opened the door, he was faced with Derek and his pack, including Scott, who flashed his beta-eyes at him. 

The alpha held a paper in front of his chest, their eyes met.  
”Although there’s still time left of our deal, I’m breaking it.” he shred the paper in two. Another figure came next to him, whose face was under the fog, but Derek looked toward the person with clear admiration in his eyes. When he kissed the figure, Stiles’s heart broke into pieces. The alpha turned back to him, sending an almost bored glance toward the boy. ”Scott finally found the perfect partner for me. As you could tell, I rewarded him for this successful job.” he waved his hand toward the boy in a shoo motion. ”You’re free to go.”

”What?” he stood there like a statue, he couldn’t even move. He knew their deal had a time limit, and he hated the situation so much, but didn’t want their strange relationship to be over. Derek was the only good thing in his life for now. So although he was ashamed to even ask for it, he couldn’t do anything but beg. ”Please, Derek! Don’t! Not yet. I could be better. I swear, I could be!”

Derek expression showed his disinterest in him, the Were seemed to be almost angry hearing the boy’s opponency.  
”No, you couldn’t. You’r not worth my time.” with this statement Derek stepped closer, he placed one of his palms against Stiles’s chest and pushed him out of the room. ”Stay away from me and my pack.”

The door closed and Stiles couldn’t find enough power to move away. He was flabbergasted. Then a strong arm circled his waist from the back, and he could feel the familiar body against his.  
”Nobody wants you. You’re nothing without me. You will always belong to me and no one else!”

*****

Stiles waked up with a start, he was screaming, and this made Derek startle out of his sleep too. Stiles sat straight up on the bed, his eyes were unfocused and he was heaving hard. His skin was wet from cold sweat, his heart was running a mile a minute. 

When Derek touched his arm he flinched so hard he almost fell out of the bed, and he turned to Derek with terrified eyes.  
”Ssshh! Easy, Stiles! It is just me!” he neared him with careful moves, his eyes never leaving Stiles’s. ”Just a nightmare. A bad dream. You’re safe.”

When Stiles vision seemed to be cleared a bit, Derek slowly lifted one of his hands and palmed Stiles’s face, who – still under the effect of his dream, still feeling the ache in his heart – leaned against it and even closed his eyes. Seeing a positive reaction to his touch Derek slowly hugged him, pulling Stiles against his body and laying down on his back pulling Stiles’ body with him. This way Stiles practically lay on his chest, and after nestling there he whispered into Derek’s skin.  
”Sorry for waking you up.”

”Stiles, never again dare to say sorry about these kind of things!” he stroked Stiles’s back with soothing touches. ”I had nightmares too a few years ago.” 

Stiles raised his head and looked up at him.  
”Really, did you?!” his eyes were shining with unreleased tears.

”Yes, I did. Everyone has bad periods in thier life, so had I with a dark aftermath. I needed time to solve my problems, but my family and the pack helped me through it. You’ll get over yours, I promise!” after a few minute he whispered to Stiles. ”Do you want to talk about this dream, do you remember what was it? This was different from the others. You hadn’t woken up, and never yelled before.” when Stiles gently shook his head Derek asked him again. ”Don’t you want to speak about it, or don’t you remember?”

”Don’t want to.” came the whispered answer. Derek squeezed him a bit.

”It’s ok, you don’t have to. Try to go back to sleep!”

”I’m not sleepy anymore.” Stiles said and Derek could hear the fear in his voice. He glanced at his clock on the bedside table, and sighed.

”It’s only half past two. You need rest!”

”I’d rather get up and keep myself occupied with something till the morning comes. I could bake something, or read a book...” Stiles said weakly. Derek hugged him harder.

”Stay! Just listen to my heart and try to copy my breaths. Even if you can’t fall asleep again it’ll calm you. You can relax and have some rest even without sleeping.” Stiles snuggled himself on top of Derek’s chest and he heaved a deep sigh. After a few minutes Derek felt all of Stiles’s muscles loosen and he slowly went back to sleep. After this Derek fell asleep too, hearing his mate’s rhythmic breaths.

They woke up in the morning still laying in the same position, Derek was on his back holding Stiles who was on his chest. When a phone starting playing a birdsinging accord – Stiles’s alarm – Stiles reached over Derek’s chest and quickly turned it off with a groan. With this move, Derek could feel the hardness of his mate’s cock on his hipbone, and when Stiles recognised it too, he rolled off Derek quickly with a pink face.

”Sorry, it is just... just...”

”It’s called a morning erection, Stiles, don’t panic. It’s a natural thing which happens to every male most mornings.” then he rolled after Stiles with a smirk. ”Well, you’re not the only one in this room who has to deal with one. It would be a shame if we let them be wasted. What do you say?” Stiles was on his back now while Derek leaned above him, and when Derek’s mouth neared his lips he slipped out under Derek in no time with a shocked look.

”Morning breath... and we have no time for this... and I have to work... with a lot of walking ... I will be too sore to walk, after we, you know, so ...” he rushed to the bathroom door. Derek followed Stiles’s moves with his eyes, and Stiles tried to cover up his still hard cock behind his hands. He reeked of embarrassment. ”Now I really have to have a shower, but after this I’ll make breakfast real quick. Till then, you just stay here, in the bed, you don’t have to wake up, just rest some more, I’ll be back in a few minutes.... yeah, so I am going now... to the shower.”

Derek fell down on his back after Stiles disappeared in the bathroom.  
”Damn!”

 

After that first time, Stiles was fighting with heavy nightmares every night. Derek tried to coax him into speaking about them, but the boy always went against it. The alpha tried to wear him out more before they went to sleep, and although these occasions were fun for both of them, they didn’t make the bad dreams vanish or weaken. Derek started worring about his mate, ’cause Stiles seemed to be more and more tired after every nightmare-full night.

Stiles were fighting with himself, too. He wanted to stay away from Derek, at least in the emotional way. After Derek drove him to the coffee shop, after their paths went apart, he always promised himself that he would be stronger, he wouldn’t fall for the alpha, he would just enjoy what he got from him, that’s all. But the moment Derek kissed him, or held him in his arms, those plans flew away. Although he didn’t want to feel this way, he started falling in love with the Were.

The deeper his feelings caught his heart the darker his dreams became. The rejections from both his dad and Derek were harsher and harsher. He tried to stay awake longer, avoiding sleeping, but after the things Derek did to him he was so exhausted that he simply couldn’t make it. 

And the sex was better and better with every nights they spent together. Derek managed to turn him on within just a few minutes, and Stiles gave himself up to this feeling – to the alpha’s pure satisfaction.

Another week spent away, and Stiles was so deep into his mixed emotions, that thinking about asking for breaking the deal appeared in his head more and more while he was at the work. He wanted to save himself from serious damage. Of course these thoughts disappeared every time Derek kissed him gently as a greeting after Stiles’s shift. Actually, he loved spending time with the alpha, they had a rhythm in their life together, they went home, made dinner, lazily watched something on the TV, then went to bed.

Stiles met the specialist Derek hired for his father at the hospital during his father’s examination by said doctor. Dr. Stompson was more than optimistic that his dad would wake up from his coma soon, the outcomes of the examinations were promising. 

Strangely, this information made Stiles’s dreams darker. The script was always the same: both his dad and Derek turned their back to him, until Aiden appeared to take him back.

 

After they spent a whole week together, Derek held Stiles back before the boy got out from the car at the coffee shop in the morning.  
”Wait!” Stiles looked at him with curious eyes. ”Well, I think we could go to the GAP after your shift, we should buy you some clothes, so you don’t have to wash them so often. What do you think?”

Stiles seemed to be a little uncomfortable.  
”Ummm, I could take care of it by myself, you don’t have to come with me.”

”Even if I wanted to be with you?”

”Well, if you really insist and you won’t have any better thing to do...”

Derek looked deep in Stiles eyes, he closed to him a bit and said:  
”I honesty can’t even think about any better activity than spending time with you, by any means.” Stiles gifted him with a shy but loose smile, his scent radiated so many positive emotions that it made Derek gulp with difficulty. He couldn’t stand against kissing him, so he leaned in and did so. 

It started with light pecks but shortly went to a deep kiss, and when it was over both of them were panting hard, and they had an uncomfortable situations in their jeans. Stiles laughed into Derek’s mouth.

”What?” Derek asked him quietly.

”I’m sure, when I look around Matt will be at the coffee shop’s windows with wide eyes. And I’ll clearly be mocked by him all day, also it’ll be difficult avoiding his demands for details.”

”Does it make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to speak to him?” his eyes were serious and it made Stiles melt more.

”No, you don’t have to, I can handle him.” with another smile he left Derek in the car and went to the shop.

 

Stiles looked at his ringing phone with confused eyes. Derek was calling him. He never called him, except the one time when Stiles asked him about him killing-time with Scott and hung up on him. He answered it cautiously.  
”Yeah?”

”Hey, Stiles! Can you speak, or are you too busy?” Stiles looked around, there weren’t too many people in the shop.

”No, it’s a light day, we can talk for a bit.”

”Ok, I’ll be quick. So, my pack is here with me, and I slipped out that we would go shopping today. I haven’t spent enough time with them lately, and...”

Stiles didn’t even let him finish, he cut in.  
”Derek, it’s ok! Really, I get it. As I told you before, you don’t have to escort me, I’ll be totally fine by myself.”

”Stiles, please, let me finish! I don’t want to neglect you. Why do you always expect the worst from everybody?”

”Experience.” came the unthought answer. 

The line was silent for a moment, then Derek continued speaking.  
”Anyway, the girls said that they want to buy some clothes for themselves too and asked me if we all could go together. What do you think?”

Now Stiles was confused and he didn’t understand the reason for this call.  
”What do I think?!? Why are you asking me about this? They’re your pack, if you want to be with them, just do it! If it means that they’ll come with us, I’ll simply have to accept it.”

Derek sighed on the other end of the line like he was annoyed, and it made Stiles tense. He didn’t know what he said that made Derek irritated.  
”Well, this call will take more time than I first thought if we continue this way. I’ll simplify it. Please answer the question: do you mind if they join us?”

”No, of course not, if it’s what makes you pleased.”

Derek let out another deep sigh.  
”Well done! I’ll inform them, they’ll be so glad. I’ll be there for you on time. I don’t want to disturb you more, so bye!”

”Bye.” 

After the call was ended Stiles was deep in thought. Why did Derek ask for his opinion? He should be acting like an alpha, just telling him that his pack would come. Everything that Derek did was strange and made Stiles more and more nervous, he couldn’t figure him out. This call could be a trick or a test, Derek just must have wanted to know how he would react. 

He always was on the edge waiting for the storm to be started by Derek, and he was tired of constantly being awake thanks to his dreams. Now his condition was worse because of the little sleep he got the night before, and he could feel in his veins that if Derek wouldn’t blow up soon, if he wouldn’t act like he was supposed to, like a real alpha who demands instead of asks, Stiles would be the one who would drop the bomb unwillingly.

 

The shopping made Stiles more baffled and confused, and the more he felt himself lost the more it made him tense and frustrated. He didn’t understand this pack. 

Erica and Boyd went so far as to ask for his forgiveness about thinking that Stiles had agreeded to sleep with Derek for money. Erica admitted she had rushed to the wrong conclusion about him, her excuse was thinking that Stiles had been perfect for her alpha and deep inside she had hoped that he would have made Derek pleased. She even said that she was glad her belief had been correct, as Derek definitely had been changed in the last few days in a good way.

Lydia and Jackson didn’t speak to Stiles too much, although Stiles could catch Lydia’s cautious looks toward him, like she was deep in her thoughts, trying to figure him out. Jackson seemed to be uninterested in him, he just followed his girlfriend from shop to shop, and only said something if he was asked. 

It was Isaac who made Stiles jumpy the most, he was the kindest to him. He constantly tried to make small talk with the human, despite Stiles turning him down everytime. When the others pressed Stiles to buy a pair of jeans he didn’t like wearing, he was the one who defended him, like if he didn’t feel comfortable in those, they had to accept his decision.

In Stiles’s head this situation was wrong in every way, he didn’t know how to react to them. He didn’t belong to them, he wasn’t one of them, he was just a guy who fucked their leader because this way his financial problems would be solved. So Stiles used all the opportunities to turn a cold shoulder to all of them. 

He was tired, he was confused, and he still was under the effect of his last nightmare.

So, as it was expected, he exploded... there, in the middle of the shop.

First he told Erica and Boyd in a hard tone, that they were right after all, as he was a ’rent boy’ for Derek, and not even just for a night but for months, so they didn’t have to apologise to him, actually Stiles was the one who should be grateful to them for setting the stage.

Then he almost snapped Isaac’s head off for making Stiles seem defenseless. He said to him that he didn’t want a guard dog, so back off and mind his own business.

After he had enough of her staring he confronted Lydia. He winked at her seductively and said that if she wanted a test drive she had to pay first and of course they had to wait the two months going down with Derek. Then he looked at Jackson’s really furious eyes and with another wink he told him, if they payed well, Jackson could watch it. Because of this statement Derek had to stand between Stiles and Jackson to make his beta refrain from attacking his mate.

”Stop this!” the alpha said, his first order to the boy, who just raised his eyes toward Derek as a challange.

”Or what? You’ll punish me? Do you want to do it here, or in the bedroom?”

Without an answer, Derek called the shopping to an end, and pushed Stiles out of the building toward the car.

 

”What the hell is your problem?” Derek demanded when they arrived at home after a long, too silent journey. ”You treated everyone like shit, although they didn’t do anything but try to be kind!”

Stiles literally stormed into the house, finally the shit he was waiting for started.  
”Well, maybe I don’t want them to like me at all! Notedly, I don’t want them to FAKE that they like me!”

”What the fuck are you talking about?” Derek run after him, and stopped him by grabbing his arm when Stiles tried to go to upstairs. ”No, you’ll stay here with me and you’ll tell me exactly what made you so upset!”

Stiles violently pulled his arm out from Derek’s hand and yelled at him.  
”Don’t pretend that you care about me! Our deal will be over in a couple of weeks, and then you’ll go to find another bitch who will willingly warm your bed!” Stiles eyes started to be full of tears but he didn’t let them roll down. At least not yet. ”What’s the point of this? Why do you make me warm up first to your family and now to your pack? After the second month all of them will look through me like I don’t even exist.”

Derek freezed, but just for a moment. He was shocked about hearing this, but his pack was hurt, treated undeservedly, and that was unacceptable, even from his own mate. So after a few moments he yelled back as vehemently as the boy did.

”Why are you so sure that our thing wouldn’t keep going after the two months have passed? What should I do to make you believe that I care about you? That I want to be with you? Why are you rejecting me?”

Now Stiles was furious, he pushed Derek chest hard. The alpha was so surprised about the hardness behind the push that he took a step back by an instinct.

”Stop it!” Stiles screamed, now his face started being wet with his tears. ”I don’t know what sick game you’re playing with me, but I’ve had enough! Come on! Yell at me, hit me, use me like you’re supposed to! But stop acting this way! Don’t pretend you like me! Don’t be kind to me! You’re making me like you and I don’t want it! I don’t want to like you! I don’t want to crawl to be with you! I’ve already been hating myself because of our deal, but it could have been bearable if I hadn’t enjoyed it so much! You took this from me, my self-pride! You forced me into enjoying it, and now I’m hating myself so much! You make me breakfast, you hug me when I’m upset, you hold me after my nightmares!” after the outburst all of the strenght left his body. He stepped back while heaving hard, until he bumped against the wall behind him, then he slowly slipped down to the floor.

”Please, stop it! Just act like an alpha, tell me what I have to do, show me where my place is! But don’t make me believe that you like me, don’t make me believe that your pack and your family accepts me! Cause if you continue this, I’ll believe it, and this way I’ll break down completely when it’s over. Don’t show me what I could have before you make me lose it, please!” he begged in a small voice, now he didn’t mind the tears which were falling unstoppably from his eyes.

Derek slowly stalked over and sat down in front of Stiles. He knew he had waited too long, and now he had to tell Stiles everything. He couldn’t let his mate feel so unsure about them anymore.

”You showed me your point of view, now it’s my turn. Do you know what I want the most?” when Stiles looked in his eyes he smiled at him, hoping they showed some encouragement. It was hard to smile seeing his mate upset. ”I want you to Want to be with me without our agreement. I want you to Want to live with me not because I pay your father’s hospital bill, but because you would like to. And not for months, but for a lifetime.”

”Why are you doing this to me?” now Stiles seemed to be absolutely wrecked. ”You don’t want me permanently. You didn’t even mark me.” This last statement raised Derek’s anger toward Stiles’s former partner again.

The alpha took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. Then he opened them and looked straight into Stiles’s eyes.  
”Your scars aren’t marks. That isn’t a way a werewolf marks their partner. These scars don’t mean you belong to someone else. They simply tell me that your ex was a sick asshole who liked torturing you.”

Stiles widened his eyes, his face went to full pale.  
”No!” he whispered while shaking his head vehemently. ”You’re telling lies. He MARKED me, he left his sign on me with his claws, to show everyone else that I was his property.”

Derek eyes turned red at hearing this. Stiles didn’t belong to that fucker, he belonged to HIM. He wanted to prove it to him as well, his wolf demanding to leave their own marks on Stiles’s skin again, and again, and again.

”No, I don’t lie, and deep in your mind you clearly know it too.” he took Stiles’s wildly trembling hands in his and squeezed them. ”Let’s be rational about it! None of my pack could tell that you had a werewolf boyfriend before, not even me, and I have the best senses of all of them!. You know it’s true, because I first heard about him from you on our second night, remember?”

”They didn’t know because you were the first person I showed my scars to. If they had seen them they never would have offered me the money for fucking you.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief.  
”Stiles, wolf-marks don’t only work when they can be seen! When werewolves mark the ones who belongs to them, every other wolf can tell that he or she is taken, without make them strip, without seeing all of their body. Except when a wolf marks their mate, which is shown by a bite on the very visible skin, here!” Derek palmed Stiles’s neck, showing him the mate-bite’s place.

Stiles yanked his head back from Derek’s hand vehemently.  
”NO!” he yelled again. ”I don’t believe you! He marked me, he said he did it to show everyone who I belong to.” he repeated his last sentence desperately. ”Why would have he done them then?” Stiles’s anger started returning, he tried to push Derek away, but this time the Were didn’t let himself be moved. Stiles raised his face a little like a challange. ”Tell me then, how do you mark your partner?” he asked.

Derek fondled his neck again, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but lean against his touch. His head said don’t wait for the answer, just stand up and go... but his heart told him to stay, let Derek explain himself.

Derek’s heart was beating fast, he was afraid of the effect of this conversation. His only chance to keep Stiles around was playing all his cards, so he answered honestly.  
”By scenting. We leave our scent on their skin. Do you know how good is our sense of smell?” when Stiles shook his hand Derek smiled at him again. ”Well, it’s one of our abilities. We can tell people emotions by smelling them, when they’re happy, sad, nervous, frightened, confused, etc.” Stiles’s face went red and his scent hinted a little embarrasment. Derek laughed a bit, he could tell what appeared into his mate’s head. ”Yes, even when they’re aroused. But scent also gives us signals if someone’s in a relationship, it tells us to back off, cause he or she is taken by someone else. The more scent they carry on their skin the stronger the contact is between them. The scent is transferred by skin-to-skin touches, drool, even by semen. By the way, the most scentcarrier body part is the neck.”

Stiles eyes showed his hesitance, he thought back on their sex scenes.  
”You always kiss my neck, give me hickeys there.” he stated with a lot of hope in his eyes. 

Derek could tell that he was starting to believe him. This fact made him fill with hope again, about the bond. The human must feel something if he could accept the things Derek said so easily. He had to feel the forming connection between them.  
”Yes, Stiles, I was definitely marking you. Actually I have marked you so well that the other day my whole family could tell only by your scent how important you’re for me, even Sam.”

Now Stiles looked a kind of terrified.  
”Oh, my God! Your family could tell what we did before? That we... were together?” his face was red.

”Don’t panic, babe! It’s totally natural in our life.” Derek stood up and helped Stiles get up too. ”Come with me, I want to show you something!”

They went up to the bedroom hand in hand, Derek was more optimistic, because Stiles didn’t pull his hand out of his. He led Stiles to the bed and motioned for him to sit down. He went to the bedside table and pulled out a chest, took a piece of paper out of it then sat down next to Stiles.

”What do you know about mates?” asked Derek.

Stiles was confused by this question, he didn’t understand how their talk turned from marked partner to mates, but he answered it anyway.  
”Not too much, just what Aiden told me. The basics.”

”Aiden? That’s his name? Your ex?” his eyes flashed again, this time with pure anger (and a little bit of jealousy).

He started planning very hurtful things he would do to the sick alpha, he even sent up a little pray for a chance to meet him. He wanted to assure Stiles that this bastard would never be near him again, and at the same time his wolf was desperate to show that asshole that Stiles was Derek’s mate, he wanted to hold his mate in his arms in front of this guy, illustrating how happy and satisfied they were together.

”Yeah... uhhh, he said that werewolves could be judged by their mates. That’s why they have to be careful about choosing one.” he sent a little glance toward Derek. ”A werewolf mostly chooses another Were for mate, because this brings the most benefit, they can complete each other. When one of them is an alpha, their mate should be an absolutely subaltern. Two alphas can’t be mates.” he stopped for a moment, started fidgetting with the edge of his T-shirt before he continued sharing what he knew. ”Very rarely, like extra rarely case ... a werewolf chooses a human for mate, if the human is strong enough and it could serve the wolf’s own interest. He said, that’s why I couldn’t be the one for him, as I was too weak, not smart enough and he would have been laughed if he had introduced me as his mate. But I could be his bedwarmer, his boyfriend or something like that.”

Derek started grinding his teeth.  
”Tell me you didn’t believe him! About yourself! You’re anything but weak. You’re strong and clever.”

”Comparing to all of you, I mean to werewolves, everything he said was true. I’m weaker than you, I’m not as smart as any of you, I couldn’t even complete my studying.” he shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. ”I can live with it, really. I’m just a human, of course I couldn’t be equal to a werewolf!”

Derek closed his eyes again and tried to hold his wolf back. It helped a bit that Stiles seemed to have calmed down, although there was still some remainder of angst in his scent.

”Derek? Are you ok?” the boy’s scent started changing to concerned when Derek didn’t say anything for a while. When Derek calmed down enough, he opened his eyes and nodded. ”You said you wanted to show me something.”

”Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a bit.” as he managed to control his wolf, he thought a little about how he should explain this. ”Well, I’d like to explain mates in another way. First of all, it isn’t rare at all when a wolf’s mate is a human. Secondly, generally a wolf doesn’t ’choose’ a mate, it’s mostly fate, although I’ve heard some wolves who didn’t find their mate till their middle age, or their mate rejected them, so they shacked up with someone else. So, even IF you were really as he described you, but you had been his fate-mate, he couldn’t oppose mating with you so easily. So it seems to me, that you weren’t his real partner for life. Your relationship would have been hardly able to develop into being mates, only if both of you worked hard to reach it. It wasn’t any of your qualities which averted it.”

Stiles looked cogitatively.  
”Oh. If this is fate, what could happen if one of the mates didn’t want to be with the other?”

Derek heart sank at this question, he was afraid that Stiles would reject him after this talk. He thought for a moment about giving Stiles false answer, than he refused it quickly. He made a mistake before, when he forced Stiles living with him. Stiles must have been manipulated almost all of his life by the other alpha, so he wouldn’t do this to him anymore. He swore to himself, if Stiles let him, he would do anything to make it up to his mate. 

He cleared his throat and continued.  
”When a wolf met his mate, and they lived through some special experience together, there would be a sign. However, a human couldn’t surely tell if they were with their mate, they could feel something extraordinary, as I was told by my parents, but I’m not sure about this. What I certainly know, the wolf could sense the starting of the bond, like a flashlighting. Werewolves mate forever, it means if they complete the bond by biting their mate on the neck, the bond would be so strong, that it practically couldn’t be destroyed. If the wolf’s mate was a human, there could be an escape. If the human clearly, once and for all, reject his wolfmate, the forming bond could be broken, and after this the wolf could choose someone else for their partner in life. The most important thing is, that the bond can’t be created by force, both of its member have to want to make it. Well, those are the basic facts, but of course it’s more difficult. I just tried to summarize a little, concentrating on the human part.”

Stiles looked a little thoughtfully, then he gave a little nod.  
”It makes sense from a point of view.” he turned his body toward Derek’s more. ”Did you find yours?” he asked with sad tone. 

Derek couldn’t understand Stiles’s emotions, why he was sad, he was supposed to be angry at his former alpha for his falsehood.  
”Yes, I did, that’s why we’re having this talk.”

This was the moment when Derek looked down to his lap, where the paper he was searching for before lay. He placed it into Stiles’s hand.

Stiles glanced down before he raised confused eyes to the alpha.  
”I’ve already seen it. You showed it to me in the hospital. This is the form you filled out to take over my father’s bill. Why are you giving it to me now?”

Derek gave him an unsure smile.  
”In the hospital you’ve just had a quick flick through it. Read it attentively!”

Stiles started reading the contract.  
”It’s said that all of the hospital bills, included the past and the future as well, will be payed by you, until my dad recovers completely. Like our deal said.” then his eyes went wide. ”And if you couldn’t manage to pay them for any reason, Peter Hale would step in like a second cover?! What the hell is this?”

”If anything happen to me, my uncle will make sure that both yours and your father’s future will be settled, that’s all. But I didn’t give it to you for that statement. I wanted to prove something to you. If you decided to leave me after this talk, your decision wouldn’t have any affect on your dad’s well-being. I’ll never withdraw my offer of the money, no matter what you say tonight! Now, look at the date on the contract!”

Stiles was searching for said date on the paper.  
”Oh, my God!” Stiles eyes went totally round, and his anger started raising again. He looked at Derek with temper. ”Are you serious? Is it the same contract, or are you making a very sick joke with me? It wasn’t the day you came to me with your offer. I know the actual date.”

Derek looked guilty, and this showed Stiles the truth behind the date of the form.  
”It’s not a joke. I signed it on the day before I had visited you at your workplace.” Derek’s voice was gentle, like he tried to soothe Stiles with it. He added the main statement to his explanation. ”Even if you had told me to fuck off, the bills would have been paid.”

Stiles jumped up from the bed, dropped the form from his hand and stood in front of Derek. He was absolutely infuriated.  
”You.... you...” he couldn’t even express himself for a minute, almost choked by his fury. ”You came to me, and... and you gave me your offer! You used my father against me, to make me your whore! I believed I had no choice but living with you!” he yelled again and he started hyperventillating, and that made Derek worried. 

He stood up as well and tried to move closer to Stiles.  
”Stiles, please, try to calm down! Your heart is racing!”

”NO!” he hit Derek on the chest with his fist. ”Why did you do this? How could you do this? Yes, I thought you were a bastard to make this offer, but at least I believed your words! I thought you were frank about our deal, but you had just manipulated me, like HE did before! You made me believe that my father’s bills would be paid only if I agreeded to be a part of your dirty deal! I had to accept it! You gave me no choice!” Derek bore Stiles’s blaze of anger for a while, but after a few hits he caught both of his hands and forced them behind Stiles’s back, so he kind of hugged him.

”Please, Stiles, please! Sshhh! Try to calm down! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Derek whispered into his ear. 

”You lied to me!” cried Stiles into his shoulder, but he gave up fighting against him, so Derek let his hands go and hugged him properly. 

Stiles weakly melted against him, but he continued crying quietly.

”This was the worst idea of my life, I don’t want to search for an excuse, but... I was too afraid that you wouldn’t let me in after that cursed night. I had to do something to make you give me a chance to show you how I feel. I didn’t know what else I could do, I feared if I went to you and asked you out, you would laugh at my face and would never talk to me again. I just didn’t want to lose you.”

”You lied to me...” Stiles repeated with a weak voice, but at least his cries slowed down until he just sniffled a bit. ”Why did you do it? Why do you want to be with me so hard that you didn’t even care about my feelings, my will?”

Derek went to the bed, while holding Stiles tight against his chest and after he sat on the bed with his back against the wall, he pulled Stiles into his lap.  
”You asked me not even a minute ago, if I had found my mate. I did, I found him.” Derek hoped Stiles could recognise the personal pronoun he used in this last sentence.

He did.  
”And? He broke your heart? He rejected you, so you decided to kill the time with someone like me till you found a life partner?” Stiles asked between hiccups. Derek pushed him a little away until they could look at each other. Seeing the alpha confused eyes, Stiles continued with a shrug. ”Or... maybe... you want to be with me to see if things between us could work.” when Derek didn’t change the uncomprehending expression of his face, Stiles started squirming in his lap uncomfortably. ”Ummm, watching your face makes me suppose that now I’m making fool of myself. You didn’t want to choose me for your partner.”

”Stiles, believe me! If my mate had been someone else, and he had had rejected me, you would have been my first choice. You’re perfect, and I couldn’t wish for a better partner in my life. But to answer your question, no, he didn’t reject me. Yet.”

”Ok, now I’m really lost here, I’m feeling like I’m on a rollercoaster.” he felt tired again, all of the angst and cries wore him out.

So, there it was, the moment of the clear truth. Derek manhandled Stiles until the boy straddled his thighs. The alpha searched for the humans eyes, trying to transfer all of his feelings with his eyes.  
”You are the one for me, Stiles. You are my mate! I felt our bond create when I first thrust into your perfect body. It was our ’special experience together’, although I don’t want to remember it in this way. I hurt you that night, so I would be glad if we could see our bond starting as the first night after the deal at least. I know it was far from ideal, especially for you with my fucked up deal, but still... I want to believe it was special for you.”

Stiles gaped at him, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, he tried to form words but they were stuck in his throat.  
”What?!?” Stiles asked finally, quaveringly. His heart was racing again, but the emotions which radiated from him made Derek feel hopeful again. ”What did you call me?” 

Derek took Stiles’s face between his hands, cleared the tears from the corner of his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.  
”You” kiss. ”Are” kiss. ”My” kiss. ”Perfect Mate.” he leaned away a bit before explaining more. ”You should feel the bond too, like a pull toward me. You should sense some of my emotions as well. Maybe you couldn’t describe it yet, but there should be an urge about staying with me.”

Stiles was thinking about the disturbing emotions he was feeling for days. The need to make Derek pleased, the want of being wanted by the alpha... and the huge enjoyment he felt during their body contact, which – thinking that way – could be a mix of his and Derek’s feels. But it was so hard to believe.  
”Please, tell me you’re not joking!” the human simply begged to the Were.

Somewhere deep inside Derek counted on the disbelief from him. He took one of Stiles’s hands and placed it under his t-shirt, exactly where his heart was beating so fast.  
”Can you feel my heartbeats?” when Stiles nodded he contiuned. ”Werewolves are able to tell if someone lies, we can hear the little jump of the liar’s heart. This way you could feel it, too. Let’s try it, just put your ear here and concentrate!” when Stiles pushed the T-shirt up more and placed his head against his chest, Derek said his lie. ”I hate my family.” 

Stiles snatched up his head and widened his eyes.  
”Wow, I could hear it, the jump, as you said.”

”Now listen very carefully!” Stiles put both of his hands against Derek’s chest, he pushed his head hard to the skin, he even closed his eyes with concentration. ”You’re my perfect mate. The only one for me. And I want you to accept me as yours, too.” Derek said with strong voice. 

Stiles leaned back and looked at Derek with shining eyes.  
”Is it real? Like, really real?”

”Yes, it is!”

Stiles hands slid to Derek’s back, still staying under his clothes, and he hid his face in Derek’s neck, while Derek hugged him tightly.  
”I can’t believe it, I daren’t, it’s too good to be real!”

Derek winced a little.  
”After the way I treated you... after I tricked you... I have no right to expect you to believe it at a moment’s notice! It’s ok! If you let me, I’ll prove it to you, I promise! But I need your answer now, before I go crazy. Would you give me another chance?”

Stiles whispered his answer into Derek’s neck.  
”I had to fight against my own feelings. I wanted to be wanted by you. I’d like to stay with you as long as you let me. I think... maybe I feel this way because of the bond you mentioned. Does it make sense? Can I really feel this way?”

Derek hug went a bit tighter, he tried to be as close to Stiles as he could in this position.  
”Yes, it totally makes sense!”

”I don’t want to fight anymore, Derek!” Stiles’s face was still buried into the alpha’s skin. ”I want to be loved so much! But I’m not sure about the mating bite, I think I need more time to spend with you.” his voice was quieter, as he waited for Derek’s anger. When there was no response from the Were, he leaned back and watched Derek with aware sight. 

The alpha let out a very deep, relieved sigh then gave Stiles a wide smile.  
”As long as you stay with me, I won’t care about it. Actually I agree with you, we should know each other better before we complete the bond.” then his face turned serious. ”Wait, this reminds me about something else. You have to know, that living with me or not, we will spend as much time together as we can manage, so our bond will be getting stronger and stronger. I also want to assure you, that you never have to worry about money. So, please think about my next question, and tell me honestly. Do you want to stay here, in this house with me, or would you rather move out to your former home?”

Hearing about his home made Stiles sad once again.  
”I have no home. Not anymore. I couldn’t save it from being sold by the bank.”

Derek groaned loudly, he palmed his face with one of his hands.  
”Oh, shit! I totally forgot....” he slowly dropped his hand, and sent a guilty glance at Stiles. ”Please, don’t be mad at me! I wasn’t in my right mind at the time. I’m so full of shame... I just thought, well, I don’t even know what I thought. Maybe I hoped that if I solved this problem, you would stay in the town when your dad would be released from the hospital... and maybe I counted on the opportunity of giving you another reason to live with me.”

Stiles eyes were full of suspicion.  
”What have you done?”

”Ummm, I kind of bought your father’s house...” he admitted, clearly waiting for another outburst from Stiles, who just sat on his lap shocked.

”How much money did you spend on me? To be sure I would have to accept your offer?” the human asked thoughtfully.

”I’m not sure about it.” he cleared his dry throat. ”But that building is yours of course. So if you want, you could live there, or... you would make me so happy if you stayed here with me... but don’t feel pressured, I swear I will accept the decision you make.”

Stiles looked at him shyly.  
”I like living in this house, and I like being with you as well. I’d rather stay here, with you ... if it’s ok with you. I like sleeping next to you, it somehow makes me calmer, I can sleep more easily just by feeling your body against mine.”

Derek pulled Stiles to his chest tightly, he dropped his face into his neck and had a deep breath from it.  
”You really don’t know how felicitous I am now.”

”Umm, Derek?” Stiles looked nervous again. ”I think your pack must hate me. Do you think I could make amends for my behaviour?”

”They don’t hate you, they CAN’T hate you, as you’re the one who makes me this pleased. They must be confused and hurt a bit, but we could get them together in no time. They know they aren’t innocent in this situation, so don’t worry too much about it!”

Now Stiles looked thoughtfully.  
”Tomorrow is my day-off. We could sort a gathering for them with a barbecue in your garden or something like that. I could ask for their forgiveness there as well.”

”Stiles! You didn’t kill anybody, so please, don’t blame yourself! We just need to explain your feelings. I’m guiltier than you, as the fucked up plan to win you was mine.”

Stiles smiled at him shyly again.  
”To win me? Does it mean I’m a reward?”

”My golden medal!” with that one of Derek’s hands went to Stiles’s scalp, gently grabbed Stiles’s hair and pulled him against his month. 

The kiss was different from the others, it was more intense for both of them. For Derek, kissing Stiles was always a real pleasure, but now Stiles didn’t hold himself back even a bit, and the kiss was snappy and energetic from the beginning.

It made Derek dizzy and at first he didn’t recognised the moves Stiles made, like rolling his hips against Derek’s. When his mate let out a loud moan directly into his mouth Derek finally caught him in the act and when the next roll came he raised his hips as well a bit. This made Stiles break the kiss and he jerked his head back with full enjoyment. 

At seeing his stretched neck Derek couldn’t stop himself and he immediately went there, he plied it with licks and open mouthed kisses. Then he slid his hands under Stiles’s shirt and rolled it up till it stuck at his armpits. Derek stopped kissing Stiles to be able to get rid of these clothes with Stiles’s active help, and they smiled to each other.

”I need a shower, I haven’t had one since this morning.” Stiles whispered. ”Then we could continue this!”

”Don’t leave! I don’t care about showering! I just want to feel your skin, we don’t have to do anything serious!” came the vehement answer, and after a moment, Derek changed their position. 

He rolled Stiles onto his back, and now Derek lay on top. Stiles looked up under him with insecurity, and to break this, Derek went straight to one of Stiles’s nipples. 

”I... ooooh... Derek, I really... shiiit, stop for a moment!” Derek froze totally and he gazed at him. ”I feel dirty, I really need a shower, I’ll be quick, I promise.”

”You smell more than fine to me, I swear.”

”Ok, I’ll say it out loud.” Stiles face went redder than it was, and his scent was reeking of embarrassment again. ”I don’t want you to touch me down there without having a shower. It would make me really uncomfortable. Come on, Derek, let me up!”

”And if I don’t touch your cock? If we don’t even take off our pants? Will it be good for you?”

Now Stiles scent radiated a little disappointment too.  
”Oh, yeah, it’ll be ok! Just kissing, it’ll be fine. I just thought that maybe we could .... you know, have some fun.”

Derek smirked at him like a predator, he placed one of his legs between Stiles’s, rolled his hips a bit, giving some friction to both of their mostly hardened dicks.  
”Oh, babe! We’ll have a lot of fun this way, don’t even worry about it!”

Stiles hands circled Derek’s waist with force, and he lifted his ass from the bed, he pushed his hips up against Derek’s. 

Derek steadied himself with both of his forehands beside Stiles’s upperbody, this way he had more space for playing with the nubs, licking and sucking them. It was the first time Stiles didn’t fight against his enjoyment for even a moment, he gave himself up to the pleasure from the very beginning. 

He didn’t let out any sound thought, and it disturbed Derek, so he lifted his head from Stiles chest and looked up at him. As he guessed, Stiles was biting hard into his bottomlip again. To make it end Derek kissed him, soothing the bitten lip with his toungue.

”Don’t do that! I want to hear your voice.” he demanded in a seductive tone.

”Sorry... bad... habit.” Stiles panted against his mouth.

”We’ll work on it. It’ll be so much fun to get rid of this ’habit’.” he never stopped his moves, and after a few minutes Stiles eyes jumped up, they were full with desperate lust. Derek eyes never left his sight, he carefully watched all the enjoyment that was on Stiles’s face and in his heated eyes.

”Derek! I’m close.... shiiiiit, soooo clooooseee!” within a moment Stiles’s body went completely rigid and with a noiseless scream he came into his underwear. It gave Derek the final push over the edge, as always, he muffled his own groan into Stiles’s neck. 

After they come undone Derek rolled onto his back next to Stiles, who tried to catch his breath, and to tell the truth, Derek had some difficulty with his own breathing too.

”Do you really... make me come ... in my pants?” Stiles asked after a few minutes, still panting. ”I’m a teenage cliche.”

”It was fun, and if you’re a teenage cliche, so am I.”

”And now, we have to have that shower you didn’t let me have before.” Stiles laughed lightly.

”True.” Derek admitted, then he took Stiles’s hand and pulled him toward the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek was pulled out of his dreams by a disturbing feeling.. When he opened his eyes they were met with Stiles’s, who lay on the top of him. Derek smiled at him at first, then he realized the sour scent and the little fear in the boy’s eyes. He quickly circled his waist with both of his hands, making him straddle his hips.

”Nightmare?” he tried to use a gentle tone, hoping it would help his mate calm down.

”Just a bad dream.” came the whispered answer.

Stiles slowly, cautiously neared Derek’s lips with his, like he wanted to test if he was allowed to kiss the wolf. Derek waited patiently, he wanted Stiles to initiate the contact between them. He didn’t have to wait too long before finally Stiles pecked his lips a few time, then his mouth fully covered Derek’s. The alpha let the boy lead the kiss this time. He tried to analyze the emotions behind the human’s acts, there were a lot of them: desperation, hope, fear, pleasure, good and bad feelings at once. The mix of them made Derek confused.

The kiss went on for a few minutes, before Stiles raised his head. His eyes were shining, and now the major emotion in them were pure desperation.

”Tell me again.” he spoke in whispers. Seeing the silent question in the alpha’s eyes, he added ”Tell me I could stay with you, for real.” he still used small voices.

Derek didn’t hesitate even for a moment, he rolled them around until the boy was under him. The alpha placed himself between his mate’s legs. 

After showering Stiles was so exhausted because of the hard crying before, that he was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Of course Derek didn’t want to leave him alone, he simply joined him on the bed. That’s why both of them were fully naked now.

”I won’t let you out of my sight again, you’ll stay with me as long as you want too.” he promised his mate.

Stiles looked into his eyes, before he slowly, gently grabbed Derek’s head from behind to pull him down until their lips met again. The alpha enjoyed the kiss more than any other time, he felt the moment when Stiles gave himself totally to the feeling. He also felt the hardening member between their stomachs, which made him pleased. He cut the kiss just to continue it on Stiles’s neck, who tilted his head to the side a bit, making more room for the alpha’s lips.

One of the boy’s hand still held Derek’s head, but the other one was pacing between the alpha’s back and ass. Stiles bent one of his knees, until his foot placed flat on the bed. This position helped him move his hips up rhythmically.

”Derek!” he moaned the wolf’s name a few times, who raised his head from the boy’s neck to be able to see the human’s face. ”I need more, please.” he begged into Derek’s mouth. ”Let me feel it.”

And well, Derek would never deny anything from his mate, especially something like that. He prepped him quickly but gently, this time wasn’t for teasing, it was to assure his mate that they belonged to each other. They moved in synchron, their lips never left the other too long, they shared the breath between them.

Being in Stiles was always more than pleasurable for the alpha, but this time, when he could feel the full subalternation from the boy... well, he almost wished his stamina never leave him, if he could be in that perfect place forever, but of course it was impossible... especially when Stiles’s channel contracted around him just a moment before his mate came hard. He could feel the joy from every side: the sweet smell of his mate’s juice, the scent of their mixed sweat on their skin, the relief from the boy’s aura, and the clear pleasure from him through their bond. He wished Stiles could feel the same way, if the boy could finally feel the bond too.

He didn’t want to leave Stiles’s body after he came hard too in the condom on his dick, he tried to stay in the human as long as he could, but yeah, eventually his spent cock slid out from the boy’s hole.

He didn’t let Stiles get up, he cleaned the boy with a warm washcloth before they went back to sleep again.

 

Derek was woken up out of sheer habit in the middle of the night. At first he was surprised that Stiles was sleeping with his head on the top of his chest, he even drooled a bit. 

He smiled at his unconscious mate and he stroked his back gently. Stiles moaned in his dream, then he snuggled a bit closer. He threw one of his legs through Derek’s, his hand went to the alpha’s shoulder to the other side, and he buried his head into the comfortable place between Derek’s neck and shoulder. 

He covered Derek’s body almost completely, who quickly went back to sleep with a hard confidence in their future.

 

When Stiles opened his eyes in the morning, he was alone in the bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes with one of his hands.

”Hey, babe, you’re awake.” Derek greeted him cheerfully. He held a tray with breakfast on it, toast, scrambled eggs, butter and orange juice, judging by the quantity it was for two. 

”Breakfast in bed?” Stiles asked confused, but he sat up against the wall, crossed his legs in front of him, so Derek could place the tray between them before he sat in front of Stiles as well. ”I’ve never had breakfast in bed before!” he smiled at Derek who reciprocated it. They started eating together. ”What time is it?”

”It’s quarter past nine!” Derek answered, and after seeing Stiles’s wided eyes he added: ”Yeah, you must have been very tired, you slept so deep that didn’t even recognise when I got up. You deserved to rest up well.” after a while Derek told Stiles: ”While you were sleeping, I called my pack to inform them about the party you mentioned yesterday. They were more than ok with it. Also, and I hope you won’t be mad at me, I hinted some explanation about our situation, so they’ll be a bit prepared.”

”Thanks, for the... talking.” Stiles looked at him with grateful eyes. ”But you didn’t apologize for my former assness, did you? I mean, I would feel better if I had a chance to apologize myself.”

”I just said that there were some serious misunderstandings between you and me, but we made them clear and we wanted to show them what had come from it. Well, I also told them that the barbecue was your idea, and they definitely heard the satisfaction in my voice, so at least they surely know that we’re good. I thought this way they would be more relaxed and wouldn’t be aware of coming here to us.”

Now Stiles looked deep in Derek’s eyes for a moment, before his speaking.  
”I promise, I’ll try hard to accept this situation, ... the mate thing between us, but... but I would like you to be patient with me. I have to admit, that you’ve already treated me better than I’ve been all of my life, and there’ll be times when I’ll doubt that it’s true. Sometimes I’ll need affirmance from you.” he was poking his eggs on his plate for a bit, he didn’t raise his eyes from his food. His scent showed Derek his embarrasment. ”I’m sure I need to re-learn things about werewolves as well, ’cause the talk we had yesterday made me unsure about the wolfiness I’ve been taught.”

Derek didn’t dare to hope that Stiles would believe him for first talk, so he was more than happy that the boy could admit about the false facts he was told. But he wanted Stiles to dare to ask his questions without being uncomfortable.  
”Yeah, I have already realised that. If you have any question, or there is something you don’t understand, don’t hesitate to ask me or the others. Or if it makes you more comfortable, I could give you a kind of encyclopedia about all the supernature creatures. Peter has a book what we could borrow, if you would like to read it.”

Stiles finally raised his head with a shock on his face.  
”Oh, a whole book? Huh, I think I would use that option later.” he hesitated a few before he added: ”Well, there’s something in my mind from the beginning, which I would like to understand.” although he was told to ask, Stiles still seemed to be insecure. Derek smiled at him warmly and despite his own nervousness he tried to eat as calm and slow as he could, hoped this would make Stiles relax a bit. ”So, it’s about the pack. Aiden hasn’t had any packmates, except his brother, but I’m not sure that it counts.”

”Family is always pack, no matter if the members act in consort with the others.”

”Does it mean that you have more than one pack? I mean, you have family, but you have a separate pack as well.”

”In one way, yes. Before I formed my own pack, I belonged only to my mother’s. In our family my mother, Laura and Peter are alphas, and because Laura and Peter didn’t want to create an own pack, they’re still members of my mother’s pack. Both of them accepted my mom as their leader, so although there are three alphas, it doesn’t make any problem. My mom still has some power over me, but not as strong as it was before my pack came true. So this way, I have two packs, one with my mom’s leadership and my own, which is guided by me.”

”Doesn’t it confuse you? In danger, who will be the first to you?”

”Both of them. They’re all important to me. Anyway, it works both ways. If MY pack was attacked, or got into some trouble, my mom’s pack would come to our rescue without asking anything. My pack and I would do the same for my family as well.”

”I was told, that Aiden hadn’t wanted more wolves around him, ’cause that way he had to care about them, and this would make him weaker, he would have more area to be attacked.”

Derek thought a bit after this sentence.  
”Ok, first, a pack doesn’t included just wolves. For example Laura’s husband and Lisa’s wife are humans, and they are pack as well. I don’t think I would be weaker because of my pack, on the contrary, they make me stronger, they make me grounded. When I feel upset, they could calm me down. When I’m happy, they share my happiness. Of course I worry about them, like I do about my family. Yes, I could be injured if someone hurt them, or I could be trapped if they used them like a hostage or something, but it would be true if we had been just friends. As the alpha of this pack I have more responsibilities for them, and my words mean a lot to them. They trust me, they respect me. This works both of ways, as I have to respect and trust them as well.”

”Rick and Lisa are pack? Wow, this throws me. He said I would have never been able to be a part of his pack without the bite, even if he had been so foul to create one. And it made sense, cause what advantage would you get by having a human in your pack?”

”There are several advantages, trust me. Wolves lives by instinct, and some of their decisions are made under the heat. Believe or not, humans are able to control their emotions much better than us. Especially if one of these humans is the mate of the said wolf, they could convince the wolf about doing the right things. Humans help us stay calm, moreover sometimes better than wolves, they are kind of a balance in the pack. A human has a better than average chance of talking the wolf down off the ceiling. They could be very advantageous, they also could be the most important member after the alpha.”

Stiles didn’t ask more, he sat there, ate in silent, lost in his thoughts. Derek tried to get his scent unperceived, tried to read his mind through his smell.

”What is it like?” Stiles asked him suddenly.

”What?” Derek asked back confusedly.

”My scent. I don’t know what I feel now, I think I’m too confused for clear feelings. So what is it like?”

Derek leaned into Stiles neck above the tray, and breathed the skin deeply. As he was there, he couldn’t not kissed the sensitive skin behind Stiles’s ear, causing a light shiver to the boy, then he sit back and looked in his mate’s eyes.

”Mostly confusion, as you said. There is a mixture of hurt, happiness, insecurity and embarrassment as well, but I can’t tell why you’re feeling these things.”

Stiles was thinking for a minute, before he nodded and said the answer behind Derek’s statement.  
”I think I’m hurt, because there’re so many lies in my past. I’m insecure and a little embarrassed, because I think I was an idiot to believe every word he said about wolves without doing some research, and now I’m not sure about anything about you, as a wolf. I was taught to accept everything an alpha does, without any question.” he stopped to have a deep sigh, before he continued with a small tone. 

”When he had the mood for sex, I had to pleased him with every trick he taught me, or just bear what he did to me. The rarest cases I was allowed to enjoy it, but after some time I just didn’t want to.” his eyes reached Derek’s. ”Now I’m ashamed of letting him do it to me. And for the last, I’m happy to be able to discuss it with you, without fear of being punished for speaking.”

Derek couldn’t react to this monologue for a while, he was totally speechless. He really hoped he would run into that asshole in the future, there were so many things he wanted to discuss with him.  
”Stiles, there is nothing to be ashamed for. He’s a sick person, who enjoyed controlling you in every way he could imagine.”

”I thought this’s what you all called possessiveness. The control over everything.”

Derek pushed his plate away. His face was serious now.  
”Ok, I’ll try to explain. I’m very possessive towards you. It means that I want to be the only one who could touch you with your allowance. I want to be the only one who could give you pure pleasure. I want to be the causer of all of your enjoyment. If someone looks at you, I want them to be sure that you are mine, and they have absolutely no chance with you. This is my possessiveness.”

Stiles squirmed a bit, but not because of fear or discomfort, but because of a raising arousal. Derek laughed lightly sensing his good emotion.

”Well, I still feel ashamed.” Stiles continued. ”I should have stood up for myself, not let him make me give up my college study, not let him make me leave my own father behind, not let him make me travel to an unknown country with him where noone could help me if I would have been so brave to ask for a help, and definitely not let him make me feel like his housepet.” his calm mood slowly faded, his voice trembled a bit, and although Derek wanted to ask him more about his past, he didn’t like that it upset Stiles so much. 

He wanted to make him happy again, and make him forget about that bastard who ruined half of his life. So he put the now empty tray aside and pulled Stiles against his chest tightly, gave him a hard hug.

”Now you’re with me, with my pack, and from this time your life will be unclouded. I will do everything to make you free-minded. I swear!” then he let Stiles go and gave him a teasing smile. ”And now, you should get up, we have to go to the grocery store to get the ingredients for the party. We should buy a lot of meat, there will be hungry wolves in our garden in a few hours.” after this he got up from the bed, took the tray and started bringing it back to the kitchen.

”Derek!” Stiles shouted after him. When he turned back, Stiles gave him a shy smile. ”Thank you, for everything!”

 

”Do we have some time to visit my father quickly?” Stiles asked after they finished the shopping.

”Stiles, there will be always time for family.” Derek answered and he navigated the car towards the hospital without any hesitation. When they arrived, he asked Stiles: ”Do you want me to join you, or you rather go in by yourself?”

”Come with me, please!”

They were greeted by the nurses at the desk and after the clear sign they went to the sheriff’s room together. Derek stopped at the door and let Stiles’s hand go, but Stiles took it again, and pulled Derek after him into the room. There were machines both side of the bed, monitoring the heartbeats and the breaths of the sheriff, and some other items Derek didn’t know what their functions were.

”He’s laying here like he’s just sleeping.” Stiles said quietly, like he was afraid of waking up his dad. ”When I heard what happened, I had a panic attack. And I hadn’t had one since my mom dead. I almost lost him, Derek! I tried my hardest to come home as fast as it’s possible.” his voice was unsure, and his hearts were beating fast. Derek listened to him carefully. 

Stiles decided to tell his story. Deep inside he hoped his father could hear him through the unconsciousness as well. He wanted to explain himself to his dad without the fear of being discrupted.  
”I was in Avignon in France with Aiden, and I planned to come back even before the call, but I had no money, he kept our cash, and he didn’t give me any. I didn’t press it then, but when I was informed that my dad had been shot, there hadn’t been anything which could have stopped me to come back home.” he touched his father’s hand gently. 

”I think his injury saved me from Aiden. I could never been able to leave him without a reason like this. That night I told him, that I wanted to travel home, because of my dad. I hoped he understood me. But he just laughed, called me idiot to think that he would let me go. It was our hardest fight, it was the first time when I directly disagreed with him for a long time. I tried to bring him over by telling him that by that time he even had someone else in his bed, he didn’t want me anymore, we didn’t have any sex for months, we just lived together like roommates, so he didn’t need me.” he let out a sad laugh. 

Derek wanted to stop him, because he could feel how much shame was behind his words, but on the other side, he wanted Stiles finally let it go, by telling those thing aloud. So he just stood closer to the boy, letting him know that he wasn’t alone. 

”He said, that one of us had a job, which our money came from, and because that one was me, he needed me at least for it. He also said that I would be always his property, no matter who he shared the nights with, and maybe if I worked hard, he would take me back. This point I laughed back, calling him a lunatic for thinking I wanted him to take me back. And that made him really mad. He beat me. I tried to fight back, and my acts just made him crazier.” 

Derek couldn’t keep him away from Stiles anymore, he hugged him hard from the back. Stiles was still facing his father’s bed. 

”Before he stormed out our flat leaving me literally bleeding on the floor, he ordered me to clean the mess up, and to think about how grateful I should have been for him to bear me. He threated me that if I ever left him he would come for me.” 

Stiles didn’t cry but his whole body was jigging uncontrollably.   
”If it hadn’t been about my dad, I would have given it up and I would have continued my life that way. But I have lost one of my parents before, I couldn’t lose him too, I needed to be sure he was ok, although Melissa told me on the phone that his condition was stable. So I went through the whole flat searching for the money he kept away from me, and when I found it, I went straight to the airport with my backpack. I didn’t pay too much attention to the logistic of my travel, that’s why it took me for three days to arrive here.” he twisted his neck around a bit, and looked up at Derek’s eyes with his tearful ones. ”I’m a thief, I have stolen from him.”

Derek turned him around, searching for his sight.  
”Stiles, come on! Think a bit! You didn’t steal from anyone. That money was yours. You were the one who had job there, you said it yourself. Ergo, only you had payment.”

”Anyway, I have given it all back to him.” Stiles said in a small voice. Derek tensed.

”The money Erica gave you?” when Stiles nodded, Derek cursed a bit. 

”I had to! He definitely would have come after me if I hadn’t sent it back! This way there’s a chance he’ll think that I’m not worth his trouble, so he’ll let me live my own life!”

Derek honestly doubted that, but he didn’t tell Stiles his suspicion about his ex’s future behaviour, instead he gave him a reassuring smile. Now Stiles unfolded himself out of Derek’s hug and went to the hospital bed. He squeezed his father’s hand a bit, and gave a peck on his cheek.

”You saved my life, dad. So please, don’t leave me here alone. I’ll make our life right. I’ll do my best for your forgiveness.” Stiles whispered.

Derek wanted to assure Stiles, that he would never be alone, and his father surely won’t be mad at him at all, when he wakes up. But he didn’t want to draw Stiles attention of his listening, so he stayed in silent and let Stiles say his goodbyes to his dad.

 

At home they started making the meat ready, they put it in soak and let it souse in the fridge. They decided fresh salad would be the side dish. After this Stiles was insisted that some dessert should be made, so he started baking brownies. 

It was fun, as Derek wanted to help him, and they started flour-fighting in the middle of the kitchen. After a good aim which came from Stiles, Derek whole face was full with the white powder. The alpha didn’t count on this last shot so his face was shocked, which made Stiles laugh so hard he had to wipe his tears out from his eyes. 

While he was distracted with his tears, Derek could sneak closer to him, he took one egg from the carrier, he broke it in his palm and placed the egg-yolk on the top of Stiles hair.

”Oh, come on! Why did you do it?” Stiles complained a bit, then looked around quickly for another weapon. Derek didn’t wait for it, and he pressed Stiles into the counter. He kissed him hard, and slid his hands under Stiles shirt. When Stiles felt the floury hands on his skin he tried to bite Derek lips.

”Babe, you forget who is the wolf in this kitchen!” Derek teased him.

Stiles looked along himself then Derek, he laughed again and pushed Derek away a bit. He quickly cleaned most of the egg-yolk from his head with a papertowel.  
”We have to have a shower. I’ll put the brownies into the oven, so you’re the first. Go!” he made a shoo move with his hand.

”I could wait for you, we can shower together.” Derek offered with innocent face, but his eyes betrayed his real thought. 

Stiles shook his head with a light laugh.  
”It’ll be hard enough to show my best side to your pack without smelling like you. They would knew what we did, and I couldn’t look in their eyes.”

Derek hurried back and gave him another impressive kiss.  
”They’ll love you, I know they will.” he stepped back and started to go upstairs. In the middle of the stairs he stopped and turned back to Stiles: ”However they surely would be able to smell me on you, honey, because of our former activities.” with a final wink he went up to the bath, leaving a gaping Stiles in the kitchen.

 

By the time the pack was supposed to be arrived Stiles nerves were on the edge. He was more tense than he had been when they were waiting for Derek’s family, and it made Derek nervous as well, although he was sure that the pack wouldn’t make even just a little account of the past, and he supposed that they wouldn’t even let Stiles say all of his apologies to them. Stiles was chewing his nails, and he didn’t say a word to Derek since his shower, he just stood next to the oven, leaning against the cupboard, and stared the floor in front of him.

”Do wolves even like cakes?” he asked suddenly breaking the tensed silent, without raising his eyes to Derek, who couldn’t stand his mate’s insecurity anymore and went to him. He turned Stiles around by his hips, but before he could assure him, Stiles continued his own discussion. ”I’ve just realized that I don’t know anything about wolves. I don’t know how you like your meat! Will they like the soak we made for the beef? How should I act to them? Should I avoid their eyes? Does looking into yours mean a challenge? Should I offer them my neck to show them I know my place? Fuck! Should I eat with you at all?” he was speaking a mile in a minute, and with every question the rate of his heartbeats went higher and higher.

”Stiles, shhhh, hey-hey, look at me, babe!” Derek asked him tenderly. Now Stiles was trembling all the way, and he tried to stepped back from Derek, who didn’t let him go. The alpha maneuvered himself a bit so now he stood exactly in front of his mate, he bent his knees a little, lowered himself and searched for Stiles’s sight which was still pinned to the floor. ”Come on, honey, show me your beautiful eyes.” he even begged. Stiles eyes finally met his. ”That’s it! You didn’t mistreat them before, you don’t have to act differently now. They will love the meat, it’s even their favourite meal, and trust me, all of them will be satisfied with your baking knowledge. Everything will be fine, I won’t leave you alone even just for a minute, if you don’t want me to.”

”I’m so pathetic!” Stiles whispered weakly, and Derek shook him a little.

”Stop it!” he demanded in a harder, but still low tone. ”You are not pathetic, you’re confused! You were told a lot of lies, or false information at least, and now you got some facts from me which are widely different compared to the things he said to you. Of course you don’t know what true or false. Everything will be cleared with time, you just have to get more experiences by yourself around us.”

”If I do something awkward today, would you stop me? I need a backup.”

”If I notice that you’re making a fool yourself, I’ll intervene, I swear. But this isn’t a theatre, you don’t have to put on a show! Just act like you do all the time, and everything will be fine!”

Stiles dropped his head on Derek’s shoulders and groaned a bit.  
”I’ll be circled by several wolves, who all could read my emotions better than myself. Acting normal won’t be easy. Why don’t you have any human in your pack like you said before? I’ll be more relaxed if there were other people besides me.”

Derek laughed a bit, hugged him tightly and whispered into his ears.  
”Well, in that case, you’ll be glad, cause I invited Scott and Allison too.”

Stiles raised his head and looked at Derek with dumbfounded expression.  
”Did you? Really?!? I won’t be the only human here? Oh, my God! You are the best!” his body started to slacken a bit almost immediately only just being assured that there would be more like him. Derek was mentally slapping his own back for thinking about the two humans and calling them at the last minute. 

They heard the cars stopped in front of the house, so Derek let Stiles go and went to greet their guests. The tenseness returned to his mate quickly, and Derek thought that the sooner they do the conversation the better for Stiles, so he opened the door as soon as they knocked on it and beckoned them in. He lead them to the living room, where Stiles stood in the middle a little lost, with a shy smile on his lips. He stood from one leg to the other, then he cautiously stepped closer to their guests.

”Hey, everybody, welcome!” his voices was trembling, and he reeked of insecurity. ”Well, ummm, there will be beef, Derek will grill them in the garden, so... how about going out there and having a chat?”

It was Isaac who reacted first, he stepped forward to Stiles and simply hugged him, with a whisper of „Thanks”. At first Stiles froze, and for a few moments the whole room was totally motionless, the silence was heavy around them. Then the boy slowly raised his hands, circled Isaac’s back and return the hug tightly. Now his scent was full of relief, and this broke the tension in the room. The pack joined into the hug one by one, all of the wolves could hear Stiles’s small voice, who repeated the same word: „Sorry-sorry-sorry.” After the group was split, the girls smelled the air spectacularly and grinned at Stiles.

”Someone thought about hungry wolves here! Am I smelling something sweet and homemade?” Erica asked with a telltale-watery eyes, which showed how emotional she was because of this situation.

”It’s just brownies, for dessert after the roast meat.” Stiles answered silently.

Now Scott went to him to give a hug as well, with Allison behind him. ”I was informed you were the one who came up with this plan to a party. Nice job, buddy.” then he turned to Derek. ”Thank you for inviting us.”

Derek smiled at them reassuringly. ”Don’t even mention it! You’re welcome anytime if you want to meet Stiles, or just want to hang out with us!” then his eyes met Allison’s, so he said the next words directly to her. ”It means both of you. As long as you don’t make me regret my hospitality, you will be welcome here.”

”You know my family follows the code.” Allison answered seriously. ”Even if my boyfriend wouldn’t like to spend more time with you, I’d never betray your kindness to me! I’m different from HER, and honestly, I throw stones at Kate for her cruelty towards your family! I’m more than pleased about her failure of her sick plan. All I can do is hope that over time you and your family will be able to look at us without being reminded of her.”

Derek nodded with satisfaction. ”I just wanted to be clear.”

They took all the meats, drinks and the other neccessary things to the garden together, they placed the items on the table outside and sat next to it, waiting for the grill to be heated properly. Derek sat next to Stiles, and he was giving him soothing circles on his back with his palm, trying to give him some encouragement.

”I’d like to talk to all of you, guys, about my terrible behaviour yesterday.” Stiles started speaking to all of the wolves, who listened to him carefully. As Scott and Allison didn’t have any clue what happened between Stiles and the pack, they just watched the situation with interest. ”I don’t want to make my mistake smaller so I say it loud: I was an asshole. Till yesterday I was sure that Derek just wanted me to be a temporary bedwarmer to him. I was convinced that when the months went down I would be kick out of his life for good. You were nice to me, and I thought that you were acting this way because of your alpha. I told myself that after our deal with Derek ended, none of you would speak to me again, you would simply look through me.” Stiles said with quaveringly voice, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

It was so hard for Derek not to speak up for his mate, but he went against his instinct and let Stiles say all the things he had to this time.

”Best defence is make an offence.” Isaac said understandingly, and Stiles gave him a sad smile.

”Yeah, something like that.” Stiles fought hard against his tears, he didn’t want to look weaker, he didn’t want to be a crying baby in front of them. He already felt like he cried more in the past few days than he had for years. ”What I said to you was horrible and cruel, you never deserved anything I told you. If I could turn back time, even if I felt used that time, I would rather have stayed in silence, cause you hadn’t done any wrong. The deal was created between Derek and me, you weren’t involved in this. I’ll understand that you’ll be at least cautious toward me in the future...” he made a quick hopeful glance toward Derek, before he continued. ”Well, I hope I’ll stay around for a while, and I promise I’ll try everything to make my former behaviour good.”

”Stiles, we all have our fault in this situation.” Erica admitted with a sad tone.

Derek wasn’t surprised that she was the first to start speaking. He was the strongest member of his pack, maybe because she was the first he bit, she was his first beta. He looked at her with a lot of pride in his eyes, which of course didn’t stayed unnoticed by said wolf. She winked at him and gave a friendly smile to Stiles. 

”Anyway, look at the both of you now!” she suddenly cheered with happiness. ”The way you look at each other... maybe the start wasn’t the best, but now... your joyfullness is radiating from both of you. We could argue about whose mistakes were bigger, but what would be the point of it? You are together now, that’s what matters. Am I right, guys?” she turned to the others one by one, and all the pack sounded their agreements loudly. ”So, after we cleared it, I think the barbecue is hot enough to start roasting the meat, oh my mighty alpha!” Erica said to Derek with a teasingly intonation. 

 

The mood was lightened, they circled Derek while he was making the beef ready, chatting lightly. Well, mostly the Weres were speaking, Scott and Allison occasionally joined to the topic, Stiles just listened to their conversation, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or strange for everyone. It was... easy.

They ate the meal together at the large table in the garden. Erica was the one of the girls who tried to be closer to Stiles the most, she asked him about his job at the coffeeshop, about his hobbies (Yeah, this was a thing Stiles had never had, thanking to his effort of staying above the water without drowning), even about his studying. That’s why they all knew that Stiles had a scholarship on a university, which he never could finish. When Erica asked him why, Stiles seemed to be ashamed.

”I wasn’t as smart as I thought before. I clearly valued myself higher than I was capable for. Well, I could pass the first exam period with a kind of success, I mean I didn’t fail, but my notes weren’t good enough for keeping the scholarship up, and without it I hadn’t have the money I needed to carry on the school.”

Derek turned full to him with a sceptical sight.  
”You managed to get into a university with a scholarship, and you didn’t fail any of your exams. Do you really think that you weren’t smart enough to obtain the qualification you wanted? Or did someone else tell you that shit?”

Stiles could see the real question behind Derek’s word, he knew where the alpha wanted to lead the way of this conversation. He suddenly felt an urgency for defending, to selling himself for the alpha.  
”I went to my lessons day by day, trying to avoid skipping any of them. After school I had to work to get enough money for our needs, like food, room and current expenses. When the first semester was over, I had to realise that I couldn’t do it any longer, I was exhausted. There was no point trying to continue my study this way, and I couldn’t earn enough money to refill my scholarship. I had to choose between school and job, so I gave up the first.” he heard himself, and realized that he sounded like he blamed someone else. He didn’t want to be that guy, who drops his failure on another person, so he quickly added: ”It was my decision, although Aiden didn’t encourage me to continue my study. I convinced myself that I didn’t need to learn anymore, I didn’t need any qualification, and the university was just a waste of time.”

Derek knitted his brows, he looked at Stiles fretfully. He didn’t like the way Stiles tried to disculpate that alpha.  
”You gave up your studies for being able to work more, didn’t you?”

”If I hadn’t worked that much we wouldn’t have had any place to live or anything to eat.” Stiles could see the judgement in Derek’s eyes. He hated that look, so he turned away from the alpha. He was so angry at himself. ”You don’t have to remind me how stupid I was then, I’m aware of it. I know I could try to get a student loan or I should ask my dad if he could support my study. Believe me, although I feel good with the job I have at the coffeeshop, this is not how I planned my future.” Stiles was annoyed, he knew he made a hasty decision when he gave up his school. He was a little embarrased too, because he didn’t want to show Derek and his pack how easily controlled he was by Aiden without his own realize. 

Isaac tried to save the situation by jumping into the conversation.  
”I also don’t have any qualifications.” he stated. Stiles requited his kindness with a small grateful smile, and Isaac bumped against his shoulder. ”But this doesn’t mean I’m not the smartest wolf in this pack, just look at them.” he motioned toward the other wolves with his hands, Erica and Lydia looked at each other, then at Isaac, and the two female wolves attacked him at one time, they started chasing him at first around the garden then all three of them disappeared into the forest behind the house. 

Derek looked after them with shaking his head and laughing under his mouth, then his eyes went to Stiles’s, he let out a big fake-sigh.  
”Children, what could a parent do when they’re behaving like this.” he shrugged apologetically.

Stiles eyes were searching for the wolfves among the woods. At first he was nervous, but after he realised that they were just playing, his mouth went up at the corners. Isaac shot out from the preserve laughing hard, he was tightly followed by the girls who were grinning as well. Isaac run straight to Stiles, he used him like a shield in front of him, he shouted at the girls above Stiles’s shoulder.

”Don’t harm the weak human!”

Both of the girls stopped immediately, Lydia neatened her hair then smoothened her clothes which were crumpled by the run, and Erica did the same as well.

”Stiles, please, could you stand a little to the side? We want to force some respect into said-smartest wolf of this pack, who was fool enough to provoke the STRONGEST wolves of this pack.” Lydia said while trying to hide her amusement. Isaac hugged Stiles tighter from behind.

”No!!! Please, don’t let them reach me!” he whined against the back of the boy’s neck.

Derek came to the rescue for Stiles by dragging him away from Isaac, who yelled in surprise, and before he could run away again, the girls took him down and started tickling him. Stiles watched them laughing, then looked at Derek who still held his hand.

”They’re really children.” Stiles admitted and Derek nodded his agreement. ”But at least, they’re very happy children. You’re a good alpha. They seemed to feel themselves safe and balanced. Like a family.” 

Jackson came to them with Boyd on his tail. He looked down at his mate, who was still on Isaac, he pulled up his eyebrows showing his amusement. Then he turned to Derek.  
”We’re thinking about eating the cake next to the swimming pool. What do you think? We could even cool ourselves down by lazy floating in the water on the air-mattress. Boyd and I could bring them and the air pump from the basement.”

Derek looked toward Stiles questioningly.

”Sure.” the boy answered. ”While you’re taking the drinks there, I’ll bring the brownies out.”

Isaac shaked down the girls quickly off him and run to Stiles.

”Can I help you?” there was so much hope in his eyes, that Stiles couldn’t refuse his offer, although he could deal with the cake alone. He nodded to him and they went back to the house together. When they disappeared, Derek called the others to him with a handmotion.

”Don’t force Stiles to take his shirt off.” he started his directions quickly and quietly, but his voice showed the seriousness of his speaking. ”If he doesn’t want to swim, don’t ask why, just accept it.” seeing the real confusion on the other’s eyes, he tried to explain the reason in short. ”There’re scars around his hips and abdomen by another werewolf. If he feel comfortable enough to go to the pool, do not stare!” 

The last sentence was followed by some very hard curses from the wolves, and low growls. Scott and Allison faces were transmitting flabbergastations.  
”What?!” Scott asked in the same volume than Derek used. 

Derek was thinking hard for a minute about how he could summarize the situation, before he started the explanation.  
”His former boyfriend was an alpha werewolf, who told him a lot of lies about Weres. One of these was a statement, that wolves usually mark the ones who belong to them with their claws.” it was so hard to use the word ’boyfriend’. He flashed his eyes a little before he continued. ”Yesterday we had a serious and heavy talk. Now he knows he’s my mate, or at least I told him with the hope he’ll believe me in a short time. At least he said he would try to believe, and I’ll do anything which could help. I think I could put some of the disinformations about us right, but now he’s very confused. I told him that if he had any questions about our kind, he could go to you for answers as well, including you two.” he looked at Scott and Allison, both of them nodded. ”I’m sure you know more facts about wolves then he does, so please, help him to be clear about us.” after all of them stated their agreements by nodding approval, Derek looked at the house. ”Someone has to tell this to Isaac as well, when they return.”

 

In the kitchen Stiles pulled out the cake from the oven, which was left there till it would be the time to taste it, and asked Isaac for a large plate they could place it on. Stiles started to slice the cake up with a sharp knife, he layed the edges aside and only the softer parts were placed on the plate by Isaac.

”Can I have a little edges? ” Isaac asked shyly. ”In my oponion these’re the most delicious parts. A little burned.” 

Stiles looked at him with a surprised expression.  
”These are my favourite too! It reminds me of my mom, she used to hide them from me, because I always ate too much of them, and after I didn’t eat any of the main meals.” he hadn’t been able to speak about his mom for a while. 

”My mom died when I was a baby, I didn’t even have a chance to know her.” Isaac’s sentence didn’t show sadness, it was just a statement. ”When I was a child, I usually tried to imagine her.”

”Mine was perfect.” Stiles sighed, he gave himself up to the memories. ”She was always cheerful, even stayed that way when the doctors said she had a brain tumour. Her illness was found one year after we moved to this town. I was 10 years old then. My dad and I had to watch the life leave her slowly, although she did everything what the doctors ordered.” now he reeked of sorrow. ”Towards the end of her life she was permanently settled in the hospital, she spent her last two weeks there. My father worked double shifts to be able to pay the bills, and I sat by her bed as many times as I could, reading newspapers to her, or just holding her hand and watching her face while she was sleeping.” he closed his eyes, breathed a deep sigh and whispered the last sentence: ”I was there when she died.”  
Isaac hugged him tightly, it was really comforting to Stiles, who hugged him back with a surprising relief. 

”Sorry, Stiles! I didn’t want to upset you.”

”You didn’t. To be honest, I feel strangely well by remembering her. I haven’t thought about my mom recently, and it’s really nice to be able to bring some memories of her out. Even if they are the saddest ones.”

”I wish I met you then, we could make each other stronger.” He let Stiles go, and after a careful glance, he started his own story as well. 

”I knew your father. My dad wasn’t a good person, he made my childhood a hell, he didn’t care about me, and he beat me more times than not. After one night full of kicks and blows, one of our neighbours had enough of hearing my cries and called the police. When he saw the lights of your father’s patrol, he realised that this time he couldn’t excuse his acts, he stormed out from the house and ran straight in front of a car which came on the street. The driver tried to brake, but my father appeared too suddenly, and he was hit by the car. The ambulance told me he died immediately. It will sound cruel, but I felt more sorry for the driver then for my father. At first I was brought to an orphan house after spending some days in the hospital, then the Hales took me into theirs, and after that I finally experienced what being in a real family feels.” they continued their works with the brownies. 

”After Derek became an alpha and he started creating his own pack, I asked him for the bite and followed him back to this town. Then, here we are!” he smiled at Stiles.

”I think I can recall the night you talked about. It was shortly after we moved here. My father came to home, he mentioned to my mom a kid whose dad died in a carcrash. He said that it was the best thing which could have happened to that kid, as he had been a very bad condition thanks for his father.” he smiled back to Isaac shyly. ”I eavesdropped from the stairs, they didn’t recognise me there. I glad your life turned to this way, you deserved it.”

”Now, it is your turn to have it!” Isaac answered and pushed against his shoulder teasingly. ”I want you to know, that you make the pack’s life better.”

”What do you mean?”

”Derek was always a good man, a good alpha. But before you turned up in his life, he was... ummm, I’m searchig for the right word... strict and hard. Like he couldn’t find his place in this world. But now, he’s easy-going, even playful during practice, he smiles more. He finally seems to settle down. He’s happy, because of you.”

Stiles didn’t know how he could react to this statement, so he stayed silent.

They fulled two plates with the cakeslices and took them out to the pool. Erica pulled Isaac aside while the others attacked the dessert like they didn’t eat anything before. 

Stiles looked them astonished.

”What?” Derek asked him between two bites. Stiles shook his head.

”How can you eat so much and look like that?”

”One of the lot of advantages of being a werewolf.” Jackson answered with a smirk.

”What about some water-volleyball in the pool? Who is in?” Lydia asked turning her sight to the others. 

”I would pass this time.” Scott said first, then he went to Derek. ”Can I speak to you in privacy?” he asked him nervously. 

Derek searched for Stiles’s eyes, they looked at each other a moment before he nodded to Scott.  
”Sure, come with me to my office in the house.” then they left. 

Lydia took a look around.  
”So, if anybody is in, then we could make four against three!”

”I can’t play, I’m too clumsy.” Stiles said. Before anyone could protest, Isaac started speaking.

”I’m too full to play. I’ll stay with Stiles here, laying on the deckchairs.” it meant that Allison, Erica, Lydia, Boyd and Jackson remained to play, they decided that the girls would play against the boys.

”You don’t have to be out of the play, I’lll be good here by watching all of you.” Stiles said, but Isaac just simply dropped on the deckchair next to him with a grin.

”I rather speak to you than let myself be yelled by Jackson when the girls win a point against them! He could be lost in the heat of a game, you’ll see! That’s why Lydia never wants to be in his team.”

Jackson sent to Isaac a nonimpressed sight, but didn’t say anything, and it showed Stiles that Isaac’s statement contained truth, so he laughed a bit.

They watched the others preparing the pool, like setting up the net in the middle. When they started taking their clothes off, Stiles turned his sight to the other side with embarrasment. Of course all of them had a perfect body... he thought sourly.

Isaac looked at him waryly.  
”You know that there is nothing wrong with your body, right?” he asked the boy like he could read in his mind.

”Sure!” Stiles answered sarcastically.

”Do you really think that if your appearance was bad, Derek would be so turned on everytime he was near to you? All of us could sense his interest toward you.”

Now Stiles face was pink, and he dropped his face into his palms with a groan.  
”I could live without knowing what you could sense.” then he raised his head and looked at Isaac. ”But honestly, I really don’t understand what Derek can see in me. I’m too skinny, bony, pale, my body is full with moles.”

”Wow, you’re much more insecure than I was in my worst period. You’re really messed up in your head.” Isaac said quietly. ”I wish you were able to sense what we could, I wish you could look at yourself the way Derek sees you. You’re not too skinny or bony, you’re just slim. If you don’t like yourself this way, it can be solved with regular meals, you would gain in no time by eating more. Your skin isn’t pale, it has a fancy tone. And the moles make your look adorable.”

Stiles gave Isaac a weak smile.  
”If only I had a friend like you in my past.” then he suddenly realised what he said, so he added quickly. ”I mean... we could be friends if you’d liked too.” 

”I really want to be your friend. And I really wish we would have met much sooner.” then he stopped, he opened and closed his month a few times. ”You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m wondering about your nameless in this town. Why nobody knows you if you had lived here before for years? Why hadn’t you any friends at school? You’re a good guy, I’m sure somebody wanted to be a friend of yours.”

Stiles looked at his hands in his lap, he drank some of his cocktail which was made by the girls, thinking about how he should answer this. He didn’t pay attention to the others in the pool, who played just half-heartedly, listening to the talk of the two guys. Isaac of course was aware of their acts, and he could sense Derek’s and Scott’s appearence behind them as well. 

Stiles cleared his throat and started speaking.  
”When my mom died, I was devastated. I barely could stay next to my dad, I spent whole days in my bedroom alone, till the funeral. I was angry at my dad, who couldn’t do anything to save my mom. I was angry at her for leaving me. I was angry at the neighbours for their constant attendance by our front door. I think I was simply angry at the world.”

”At the funeral I couldn’t bear all of the condolance and the piteous talks, and before it even ended... while my mom’s coffin was lowered down into the hole, I slowly backed from the crowd and run away. I run to the forest, and stopped at a clearing somewhere deep in the woods. I layed down on the grass and just looked at the sky above me, when someone came. It was Aiden, my ex who found me there and led me back to my house.”

”My dad was circled by a lot of people in front of our home, they just started split the area, there were maps of the town in every hands. They set up a searching team for me. When my dad saw me, he run to us, hugged me tight and started sobbing, then thanked to Aiden for bringing me back to him.”

Now any of the others couldn’t fake that they didn’t listen to Stiles anymore. The ones in the pool came to its side, they hold themselves up by the wall of the pool, leaning on their crossed elbows. Derek and Scott sat down on a deckchair which was on the other side of Stiles.

Of course Stiles realized the full attention, but this time it was so good to talk.  
”Well, after that Aiden and I were inseparable. He told me that he was a werewolf, and it was enough to distract me from my mourning.” 

”As you can tell, he was the first wolf I had met. He talked to me a lot about himself as a wolf. He was the constant of my world I needed to keep living. I didn’t let anybody else close to me, not even my own dad, who tried really hard to spend more time with me. I always rejected his attempts with Aiden’s active help. I couldn’t look at him without missing my other parent, my mom.”

”I thought we were friends, but after a few years he showed his real face. He didn’t like if I talked to someone else, he started telling me how I should dress, what I should eat, where I should go and always only with him. By this time I didn’t have anybody except him. I felt that I lost my dad as well, because he gave up trying to be with me.”

”At school Aiden always searched for me between classes, we were together eveytime, and when the last class ended, he took me straight home. I got used to being with him as well, so I somehow missed him when he wasn’t near to me. I was fourteen when he first kissed me, it was the start of our relationship. He started telling me that without him I was noone, and I would have been alone forever. That time it was easier to believe him than stand up and fight against that. As the time spent I was deeper and deeper in this situation, my dad moved farther and farther away me. He worked almost every night, I was at school in the daytime. At weekends I was with Aiden. My father and I rarely were in the house at the same time, we barely met.”

Stiles looked around and by seeing his listeners’ expression, he firmed his voice.  
”I don’t want you to pity me! It was my fault, I let him own me, it was my dumbness. I pushed my father away, and when I realised what I did, it was too late.”

Derek leaned to him and took his hands in his own.  
”Stiles, it wasn’t only your fault. You were a child, a hurt teenager. He sensed your discomfort and played on it. I don’t think he was ever been a friend for you. If he had been, he shouldn’t have let you down this deep, he should have taken you out of your shell, encouraged you to be with your dad and to build more friendships. He should have helped you open up to the world, and not be your own shallow. He wanted you to be his and only his. He was a selfish, control maniac bastard. Yes, you made some mistakes, but you were just a victim. You had lost your mom.” Derek stopped for a moment and he asked Stiles quietly. ”Have you ever wanted to be with him at all?”

Stiles seemed thoughtful.  
”Yes, I think I have, at least in a current way. I was somehow proud of having a boyfriend, you know. Well, now I can see that it was childish thing. I started thinking I was more into the thought of being in love than felt that way.”

”Have you ever tried to break up with him?” Jackson asked the next question from the pool.

Stiles closed his eyes again and nodded.  
”Yes, time and time again. Not even a month after our first kiss, he hit me because I was invited to a party without him. I couldn’t remember who the girl was, I just simply refused the offer. I made the mistake of telling him about the invation. He yelled at me that I always flirted with everybody, and I clearly didn’t know my place. That was our first real fight. I yelled back at him that maybe I didn’t like my place. He hit me immediately after my talking back, and said that I belonged to him and I couldn’t leave without his allowance. This time I was fool enough to fight back and I even screamed at him. I demanded him to leave my house and never come back. He laughed at me and showed me how strong a wolf could be compare to a human. After that we had to tell everybody that I slipped and felt down the stairs to explain the bruises and cuts which covered all of my body. It was the beginning of our future realtionship, and I slowly went to complete submission.”

”Why didn’t you ask for help from your dad? Knowing him I’m sure he would have kicked Aiden’s ass before sending him to the jail for the things he did to you.” Scott’s question had a hard tone, like he would be the one who had to live such a life.

Stiles looked at him shocked.  
”Are you really surprised at my act? You? You lived through your mom’s situation, and you really don’t know why I did everything to keep my dad away from a werewolf, who surely had been able to simply destroy him in front of my eyes? Really?”

Scott seemed to be ashamed now.  
”Sorry, you’re totally right. I think if I were you I would have acted the same way.”

”Anyway, now you’re the part of this pack, circled by a lot of friends!” it was Erica who tried to lighten the mood with a cheerful statement. Stiles looked at her with grateful eyes.

”Am I now?”

Isaac gently hit his shoulder.  
”I’m hurt, buddy! Don’t you feel the love of us toward you?” then he looked around with a grin. ”I think we should show him our love, guys!”

Stiles found himself under the others, Derek was the first member of them on the top of him, who carefully held himself a bit higher than Stiles’s body, making sure the others didn’t crush him completely. As half of them came straight from the pool, now everyone was wet, but Stiles didn’t care about it, because he hasn’t been happier in his life.

After helping clean the garden and the kitchen as well, everybody said their goodbyes and went home, asking if next time they could go to dance and stay the night at this house. Derek left the questions to Stiles, who agreed to both of the offers with a bit of hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's mostly just sex without too much plot, but the story will go on in the next chapter, I promise. I hope you still like this fic.

Derek decided to solve some business problems in his office, and suggested Stiles to start with the shower until he finished with his work. He finished the most urgent things within half an hour, he wanted to be with his mate again as soon as he could. When he stepped in the bedroom, Stiles was laying on the bed, definitely naked under the blanket, his eyes glued to the ceiling, seeming totally lost in his thoughts.

”Stiles?” the alpha asked, addressing his worry. ”Is everything all right?”

Stiles’s eyes met his, and the boy gifted him with a warm smile.  
”Yeah, I just spaced out a bit.” he raised his hands toward the wolf, before he realized that Derek was still full clothed. He dropped his hands before asking: ”Have your shower and come in bed!”

”You could join me there.” came the seductive offer, while Derek motioned toward the bathroom with his head.

Stiles smiled at him once again but he shook his head. Derek sighed dramatically, but he went to the bath without any other complaint. He finished within a record time, then slipped under the comforter next to Stiles, turned to his side and placed one of his hands on the human’s stomach, before looking into his eyes searchingly.

”I can feel that something’s bothering you. Will you tell me what it is?”

Stiles turned his body toward the alpha until they lay next to each other on their sides, face to face.  
”Why do you have an office in this house?”

”Well, you’ll be shocked, but I had a job.” Derek stated the obviousness in a teasing tone. ”Ok, not a job like yours, but it gives me the money I need. Have you ever heard about Red Eyes?”

”Of course, it’s a company which attends to other companies security. I suppose the city bank is under their watch, so is the coffeeshop. I recognised their trademarks on the two cameras there.”

”And it belongs to Peter... and me.”

Stiles’ eyes went completely wide.  
”You own that! It’s not a surprise anymore how you can afford this huge house and a fancy car.” then he sat up and looked down at Derek with a little discomfort. ”Please, tell me, you don’t spend your days watching me through those cams.”

Derek laughed a bit and pulled Stiles back down next to him.  
”Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not. I would never do such a things without you knowing. The informatic headquarters is in the middle of the town, not here. I’m just the second in command, the head of that company is Peter.”

”Sorry, I think I became paranoid.” Stiles turned his head down in shame.

”This is what made you tense? That you wanted to know why I have an office here, at home?”

”No, not really, I was just curious.” now Stiles climbed on top of Derek, who helped him place himself, until he was straddling the wolf’s hips. Feeling the boy’s naked body against his sensitive skin made Derek hard almost immediately. Stiles looked down to the point where their cocks met, then back to Derek face with a knowing smile. ”Comfortable?”

”Very.” Derek laughed a bit. He was more than relieved that Stiles was so responsive, too, as his dick slowly came to life against his stomach.

Stiles’s face suddenly went serious again, which made a strange situation thanks to their hardness between them.  
”Could you tell if I were ill, ... using your supersense of smell... could you filter any illness from my scent?”

Derek hands, which were running on the thighs of his mate, suddenly stilled. He looked at Stiles with alarm.  
”Don’t you feel well?”

”No-no-no!” Stiles said quickly. ”I just want to know... hmmm, well. Aiden was my first, and I have never cheated on him.”

The serious meaning behind this confession slowly reached Derek’s mind. The declaration that he was the second ’boyfriend’ in Stiles life almost made him howl with joyness... especially when he realized, he was the FIRST who made the boy actually scream with pleasure. The animal in him was chasing his tail in pure happiness.

Recognising the possessive light in Derek eyes made Stiles groan, his arousal raised a bit just only by seeing the promising glint.  
”Don’t distract me, I’m trying to ask you a serious question.” Derek smirked at his mate, but he gave him a little nod to sign he’s on all ears. But the boy hesitated in asking his question, so Derek went back to fondling his thighs. ”So, I would like to know... if I have any sickness, you know... which matters in sex.”

Derek was dumbfounded, he expected anything but not this question. He had to ask if he understood the boy right.  
”Are you asking if you have a sexually transmitted disease?!?”

”Yeah.” Stiles heaved a sigh of relief, because he didn’t have to say that phrase aloud. Then he saw the clear shock in the alpha’s face, so he started explaining himself a little. ”I’ve never slept with anybody other than him before you came in the picture, but ... well, let me tell you that Aiden hadn’t been so faithful in our relationship. After he realized that I couldn’t satisfy him, he had to find his satisfaction from other partners.” he stated this like it was true, like he actually believed what he was told, and it made Derek angry at the other wolf again. ”So, do I have any disease?”

”You sound like it was your fault.” Derek couldn’t stop himself, he needed to make these thoughts vanish from his mate’s head, but Stiles just shrugged hearing his sentence. So Derek pressed a little more. ”You have to know it’s not true, you couldn’t absolve every mistake he made. You’re more than good, you make me completely satisfied. It’s his failure if he couldn’t handle your perfection the way you deserve.”

He didn’t want to spend more time with talking about Stiles’s past relationship with that asshole, so he rolled them over on the bed until he lay on top of Stiles. He buried his face deep into the boy’s neck and took some deep breaths. Of course he could answer Stiles’s former question only after one little sniff if he concentrated hard on the human’s scent, but he couldn’t resist himself from filling his lungs with the appetitive sweet smell of his mate.

”Your smell’s delicious, like fresh cut grass, wildflowers and a bit of cinammon. Nothing bad, there isn’t any illness.” he looked deep into Stiles’s eyes again. ”Is there any special reason behind your question?”

The scent of embarrasment returned to Stiles, and it confused Derek. He didn’t understand what caused it, he thought Stiles would be happy when he declarated his full healthness. The boy didn’t have anything to be ashamed of, and there wasn’t any disease at all.

”I would like to be with you in a different way.” Stiles admitted with a small voice. Derek looked at him without a clue, so Stiles continued: ”Without anything between us.”

”Babe, there isn’t anything between us, both of us totally naked, can’t you feel?” with a smirk Derek rolled his hips a bit to show Stiles what he meant. The answer to his move was a weak moan from the boy.

”But it will be.” he whispered shyly, and his face reddened again. ”When you roll that on your dick!”

Derek stilled, but his heart start beating frantically. He couldn’t believe what Stiles offered.  
”Are you saying, that I could be with you without...” he didn’t dare continue his wish.

”Without a condom, yeah.” hearing this Derek almost came on Stiles’s stomach, he had to focus hard to repress it, and of course Stiles misunderstood his silence. ”We don’t have to, it’s stupid. Anyway it’ll be too messy at the end.”

Derek kissed him hard and deep.  
”Don’t take it back, please.” he asked the human, almost begging. ”You couldn’t tell me I had a chance to feel all of you, then expect for me to stop visualising it!” another hard kiss. ”I want it so much, I can’t use the proper words.”

He went back to Stiles’s lips and played with them for a while, sucked, licked and gently bit them, and when Stiles’s tongue came out and slipped into his orifice he finally deepened the kiss. After Stiles ran out of breath and turned his head to the side to gulp some air, Derek attacked his neck. There was no hesitation, no gentle touches, he simple lavished the skin there with a lot of sucks and bites. When he was satisfied with the hickeys he left there, he went to Stiles’s collarbone, then kissed his way to the other side of his mate’s neck to give that area the same treatment.

Stiles’s hands were everywhere, they never stopped, they stroked up and down Derek’s back, grabbed his asscheeks, clasped his shoulders. This time he didn’t hold back his voices, he let out all of the moans and groans that were coaxed out of him by the alpha.

Of course Derek didn’t leave out Stiles’s nipples either. While one of them was sucked and kneaded by the wolf’s tongue, Derek’s fingers were pampering the other. Stiles moans went louder and louder, he pushed his chest further toward the clever mouth and hand, his back was streched like a bow. Derek could smell the sweet scent of the boy’s precome, which was collected near the human’s bellybutton.

Stiles beared Derek’s acts as long as he could, but after a few minutes it was just too much for him, his whole body was trembling intensively.  
”Stop, Derek, stop...” he moaned his beg. ”I’m gonna come... Derek” he was panting hard, when the devil mouth left his nipple, he opened his eyes. It was a mistake. Derek smirked at him knowingly, and Stiles suddenly understood what the wolf wanted to do. It was a challenge he gave to the alpha by accident. ”Wait! I didn’t mean it that way... fuuuuck.” Derek lay back to the sensitive nip and sucked it hard. Stiles tried to push the wolf’s head away from him... or wanted to pull him closer – he didn’t even know what was behind his moves anymore. He was actually grateful when Derek raised his head again and grabbed both of his hands. He held them in one of his and pinned them above Stiles’ head into the pillow, then he waited for a few seconds, giving enough time to his mate to say his disagreement – but it never came, the smell of his heavy arousal went higher, his pupils were almost black from the pure lust.

After ascertaining that Stiles was fully in this ’game’, Derek went back to the nipple he was forced to leave. Stiles’s back left the bed completely, he tried to squirm, to find any contact between his dripping cock and Derek’s skin above him, but with Derek on his thighs he had no chance to escape. The alpha now soothed the nub with his tongue, then he continued his mission, but now his moves were much more gentler and slower. It seemed to be a good decision, judging by the verbal and bodily reaction of his mate. Derek had to use a little of his strength to keep Stiles under him, the boy’s body was moving so intensively, was searching for any contact.

”Derek!! Please!... Oh, God! I can’t... I can’t reach it! Please!” there were tears in his eyes, but it was caused by the pleasure, not the discomfort.

Derek could tell by his smell that his mate was only a hair from his climax, he just needed a little push to fall over the edge, so this time while he sucked the nipple and played with the other with his fingers, his tongue constantly rounded the very top of the nub, worrying the most sensitive part of it.

Stiles body went completely tense, his back stretched more, and with a high scream he started coming between them. After the first dose of semen Derek let Stiles’ hands go to grab his cock. He jerked the boy with firm, quick moves until nothing was left in his member anymore. 

Stiles crumbled down onto the bed, he heaved hard, trying to catch his breath. Derek palmed his face and searched his sight with a bit of worry.  
”Are you ok?” he asked him gently. ”Did I push you too hard?”

Stiles eyes were in the distance, he couldn’t focus them on Derek, he still panted too hard to speak.  
”Yes.... no...” he closed his eyes but circled his hands around Derek’s neck and pulled him down to the place between his shoulder and neck. 

Derek laughed into his skin with a sigh of relief.  
”It doesn’t help me knowing how you’re feeling.” he stated.

”You... you literally... stole my breaths... it was...amazing.” he gulped more air with deep breaths. He moved his body a little, then feeling his fluid on almost all of his chest, he added: ”There’s a lot of mess on my stomach... and now on yours too.”

Derek went up to his elbows and looked down to their middles with a smirk.  
”It’s not a mess, it’s the proof of your enjoyment. Which was caused by me, by the way.”

Stiles laughed weakly, he managed to get his lungs to work again properly. He tensed a bit when Derek rolled off him and stood up.  
”Where are you going? We haven’t finished yet.”

”Of course we haven’t. But I know you will be uncomfortable in a few minutes, so I’ll fetch a cloth to clean you up a bit.” he winked at the boy while leaving the bedroom. Stiles looked at his shapefull ass dreamingly. He felt himself so lucky... satisfied... and happy.

In the bathroom Derek cleaned himself quickly at the sink, then he returned to his mate with a warm wet cloth. Stiles couldn’t take his gaze off his body and his still mostly hard cock.  
”I feel that I don’t give you anything. You always make sure I enjoy the sex, but I don’t have any chance to reciprocate the things you do to me.” he voiced his thoughts.

”I’ve told you before. My real enjoyment is feeling your pure pleasure.”

”I still want to cosset you.” Derek finished cleaning Stiles and he took the cloth back to the bathroom. When he returned again, Stiles was sitting on the bed with an adorable pout on his face. ”I want to taste your skin again, like I did at the first night. Would you let me?”

Derek couldn’t stop his smile.   
”If you insist, I don’t mind.” he layed on the bed then motioned along his body with a knowing smile. ”It’s all yours, serve yourself.”

Stiles’s eyes were lighting up with hunger, which made Derek’s cock get fully hard in no time. The boy straddled the wolf’s hips, his bare ass was so close to the very top of the hardening member. After he made himself comfortable, he leaned down for a kiss.

Although Derek didn’t want anything more than just guide his dick into the hot channel of his mate, he held himself back and let the boy settle the pace, but his hands went immediately to Stiles’s hips, grabbing him and kneading the skin there.

Stiles broke the kiss and made some distance between their mouths.  
”I’m not sure about a few things.” he whispered. ”I was told werewolves didn’t like kisses on their neck, but I enjoy when you do it to me. Could I kiss you there?”

”I can’t imagine literally anything from you that would make me uncomfortable.” the wolf said his answer using the same tone.

He didn’t have to assure Stiles more, the boy dropped his head on the sensitive area between his neck and collarbone, giving gentle kisses and unsure licks to the skin there. When Derek let out a deep growl, and his hands tightened on the boy’s hips, Stiles went still. 

”No, no, no! Please, don’t stop!” the wolf almost begged, he let out a deep sigh. ”It’s so good, amazing.”

Hearing this Stiles’s moves became braver, stronger, he started sucking and biting. Derek’s hands left Stiles’s hips, kneading Stiles’s ass instead. His cock was stuck between their bodies, it was heavy and stone-hard. Without saying a word he pushed Stiles away a bit, who looked down at him with a clear question in his eyes. Derek simply sat up with Stiles on his lap, and quickly took the lube out from the bedtable, then he lay back and shook the tube in front of Stiles.

”We’ll need it soon, but don’t let me interrupt your mission.”

Stiles looked a little dissapointed, or more he seemed to pout.  
”I hoped you would give me more time.” he didn’t sound to be too against the thought of going further, and his own cock was almost as hard as Derek’s. But he seemed to be insecure again. ”Do you want me to hop off you? To switch our position?”

He was surprised when Derek shook his head.  
”No, I want you to ride me. I want to see you this way, watch all the emotions you radiate while I’m in you. And I definitely want you to control the rhythm this time. Show me how you like sex.” he told his demands. ”You don’t have to jump in the middle of the show, I really enjoy the treatment you give to me. But Stiles... do what you want to with me now, because my patience isn’t endless.”

Stiles seemed to understand the real meaning behind Derek’s words, he attacked the wolf’s upper body with his mouth without saying anything. He sucked and licked Derek’s pecs then nursed his nipples a little. In the meantime Derek - just to get some control back and to distract himself from the pleasure he felt – managed to prepare Stiles’s entrance using a lot of lube. A few minutes and three fingers later, both of their cocks reached their hardest condition. Derek pulled Stiles up until they looked at each other, both of their eyes were full with desperation and lust. 

Derek gave his mate a feverish kiss and whispered between their mouths.  
”Tell me you are ready, please.”

”I am.” came the answer in a hurry.

Stiles sat up, propped himself with one of his hands on Derek’s chest, lined the wolf’s dick to his wet and sloppy hole with the other, and while holding the alpha’s gaze he slowly sank onto it. When his ass met Derek’s groin both of them let out a deep, relieved moan.

Stiles closed his eyes and threw his head back from the pleasure. Derek wasn’t in a better state either, he gritted his teeth and held Stiles’s hips in place with his strong hands. For him it was almost too much and still not enough, being able to be in his mate without the thin material between them was such pure ecstasy that he barely could hold himself back from giving him the mating bite.

”Come on, Stiles... move...please!”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek at first with surprised then amazed expression.  
”Look who’s begging now.” he panted, before circling his hips slowly. His tentative movements were followed by Derek’s flashing eyes and deep growls. 

He smirked at Derek and squeezed his channel. After some squeezes and easings, he raised up a little then quickly dropped down. Derek let him do it a few times, then he ran out of his endurance. He really wanted Stiles to lead this act this time, but it was just too good, he couldn’t be still under the boy. So he pulled his feet under his knees, until his thighs supported Stiles’s back and he thrust up hard. It astonished Stiles, in the best way, who let out a yelp. His eyes widened because of the sudden stimulation on his prostate. They started moving together in synch, but Stiles legs weren’t strong enough to keep up the pace too long, they went weak after some minutes.

”Derek... help... I can’t... weak...” he hoped Derek would understand his halfwords.

”Oh, dear...” came the instant reaction from the alpha by a groan.

He circled Stiles’s back with his hands, supported the boy’s body this way, before rolling them with a high speed, until Stiles was under him. Then he hooked his hands under Stiles’s knees, he pushed them up and apart, so he could move deeper. He made sure that every push-in found their target, and soon he felt the change of Stiles’s scent. He requickened his speed, which sent himself to the edge too, then he let one of Stiles knees go and took his cock in his hand. 

He hardly had to touch it before he smelt the sweet smell of Stiles’s come, but he made sure that all the fluid was released from Stiles’s body, he milked his cock till the last drop. Just when Stiles’s channel relaxed again after the blissfulness, he let himself be swept away by his own climax. 

It was a real euphoria to let his semen flow away into his mate without any material to stop it, his heartbeats adjusted to his cock-throbs, and this time he couldn’t hold his howl back. 

He still thrusted shallowly after his cock emptied, finding himself dropped on the boy, tried to win his breaths back. He slowly came back to his sense, realizing he buried his head into Stiles’s neck again. The first thing he could feel was a soothing hand on his back, then he heard Stiles’s appeaser voice next to his ear. He leaned on his trembling elbows and looked down at his mate with worry.

”Oh, my God! Are you ok?”

There were tears in Stiles eyes, but his scent was sneak, he was happy and satisfied.  
”I’m more than fine. You always surprise me with your talent in bed... but... this time...” he hesitated a little before he finished his sentence. ”I think it was something else for you.”

”I have never felt any similar before.” Derek admitted as seriously as he could after living through such an enjoyment.

They stayed at the same position for a while, still prizing the feeling when Stiles started squirming under Derek.  
”Uhh, I think you filled me up too well with your... I think I can feel it starting to leak out of me now...”

Derek looked to be really smug at hearing this.  
”Do you think you could stand up for a shower?”

”I’m not sure about it!” Stiles answered with a pink face. ”Do you think there is any chance for us to reach the bathroom without you pulling out?”

”We could try, but I doubt we could manage it. It would be better if we just simply stand up and go for it.” then he slowly pulled out, which caused a hiss from Stiles. Derek knitted his eyebrows. ”Did I hurt you?” he didn’t wait for an answer, he immediately sat up on his heels to be able to look at Stiles’s entrance. 

Stiles shook his head vehemently, and didn’t allow the wolf to have a look. He squeezed his thighs using all of his remaining force, while Derek still was between his knees.   
”I’m just a little sore, nothing serious. I will be good in the morning, I promise.”

”I still want to check.” Derek insisted unbendingly, even tried to pull Stiles’s leg apart. When he was faced with a hard resistance from his mate, he concerned. ”Stiles?” he looked up at him questioningly.

”Couldn’t you believe me this time?” the boy asked him with faint voice, his face showed shame again.

”With the way you’re acting now?” when Stiles legs tensed even more, Derek changed his strategy and tried to coax his mate using a gentle tone. ”Ok, tell me what’s going on, and we’ll see if I still have to examine your state.”

”There is a lot of mess down there, and I think... I think my hole looks... well, it couldn’t be looking nice... I don’t want you to see it like this.” Stiles face went redder and redder with every word, until Derek literally could sense the hotness under his skin.

”Do you feel embarrassment because MY semen is in you? Or because MY cock loosened your ass? I did it to you, and I’m very proud of it. Trust me, after having a quick look at your well-used hole I wouldn’t feel anything but excitement. If I hadn’t lived through my best sex experience in my life not even five minutes ago, I would have done you again.”

Stiles let out a self-conscious laugh.  
”You’re really weird! I believe you, but I...”

”Stiles!” Derek interrupted him again. ”We went through it before, you know I won’t be satisfied until I make sure you’re all right. So, please, give up and show me what you’re hiding there.” when Stiles still didn’t look like he would obey, Derek started begging. ”Please, babe, I will be real quick, just a small peek, that’s all I ask for.”

”Oh, my God, fine!” Stiles yelled at him with annoyance, then he hid his face behind both of his hands and let his thighs fall apart. 

Derek didn’t hesitate, he lowered himself a bit to have a better angle and quickly checked Stiles’s entrance, using some of his fingers too. He watched under a spell as his come flowed out from his mate, relieved when he saw that there wasn’t any injury, Stiles’s hole was just a little rough and deep pink because of the strong rubbing, despite the amount of lube he used for preparing him before penetrating. He mentally bottled this information, he will have to use much more lube in the future, and he will have to spend more time to loose him up, no matter what Stiles would say about it.

”That’s it. You’re ok.” he said, and when Stiles dropped his hands from his face, he stood up and helped the boy up from the bed supporting him with both of his hands around his waist. ”And now, the shower, together.” Stiles hid his face into Derek’s neck, and leaned hard against him. Derek simple pick him up like a bag of potatoes, placed him on his shoulder and took him to the bathroom. Stiles giggled at this manhandling. He really like the wolf’s strength, it could be useful in some concrete situations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles worked at the coffeeshop when his phone started ringing. He answered the call from an unknown number cautiously, his first thought was that something happened with his dad in the hospital, as nowadays the doctor planned to get the breathing support finally out from his throat.
> 
> ”Hello?” his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.
> 
> ”Hey, honey! I’m so glad to hear your sweet voice again.” came the answer from a familiar person, which caused Stiles’s blood to freeze, although somewhere deep in his soul he knew that he would hear from him again. But he hoped that time would be longer.

The next week went as fast as a blink. Stiles slowly became calmer when he was around the pack, he started teasing them, and he was teased as well. Some of these events were finished with chasing each other through the forest behind the house, or the garden. The wolves didn’t treat him like an intruder, they seemed to loosen up, which helped the boy relax too.

Derek insisted on watching them training with the hope that Stiles wouldn’t be aware of them if he witnessed their control. The alpha even tried to coax him to be a part of their practice, but the boy was afraid he would be laughed at because of his clumsiness. They almost had an argument because of that reason, but Derek quickly backed out when Isaac took Stiles’s side saying if it made him uncomfortable, Derek shouldn’t force him – at least, give him some more time with being around a bunch of wolves. A memory appeared in Derek’s mind about the frightened, insecure Isaac from the time he joined them, and he could also recall the trick they did for making his beta build more confidence: personal training between the alpha and him. He offered this to Stiles, too, who accepted it without any hesitation.

So Derek and Stiles had ’personal defence classes’ led by the alpha, when no one else was around. These occasions weren’t the same as with Isaac. Derek was gentler, he showed Stiles the right moves slower, he was more touchy with the human, he lingered his hands on Stiles’s body longer that it was necessary. He let the boy win during ’fighting’ a couple of times, but these courses always ended with Stiles on the floor panting hard and Derek on top of him smirking down. The screenplay was always the same: kissing, grinding, running up to the bedroom. 

Stiles became more confident as the days went by. The nightmares slowly fading away, leaving place for nicer dreams. He loved the way they fell asleep, next to each other, without any clothes on, more then less time with a satisfied tiredness after a pleasureful act. Stiles always lay on the top of Derek’s chest, listening to the alpha’s strong heartbeats, adjusting to the rhythm of his breaths made him relax in no time. Derek never fell asleep while Stiles was awake, he waited for his mate to be in dreamland, making small drawings on Stiles’s back with his fingers. 

Stiles at first was tentative about starting intimate actions, until he finally accepted that his touches were more than welcome. It didn’t mean, that he suddenly changed all of his behaviour, that he left all of the insecure behind at once. It was slow process, especially when they had company. He could believe in the future of their relationship more easily when it was just the two of them, but when someone else was around, his insecurity returned more often than less. It wasn’t that bad with the pack, but when they were somewhere in public, he always placed himself farther away from the alpha, like he didn’t want to show the people that they were together. It made Derek annoyed at first, until he realized the hesitation in Stiles’s moves, until he saw the fear of rejection in his eyes. From that time, the alpha always took one of the human’s hand in his, like a symbol of their togetherness.

Stiles slowly felt that he was finally home, he started believing that he belonged somewhere – but there were still bad thoughts deep in his mind, he couldn’t force himself to think that this situation was permanent, and he wished this period of his life lasted forever. These days he was eager to arrive at Derek’s after work, to spend more time with him. 

The pack came to them more often, but never without check-ins, saying they respected the needs of their ’private time’. On these pack nights they mostly refused Stiles’s offer about cooking, explaining their action by saying they didn’t want him to be worried about their meals, and it would be easier for everyone if they just simply ordered something from a food delivery. Despite their excuses, Stiles sometimes surprised them with home-made sweets at least.

By spendig more time with them, Stiles was slowly started getting to know the packmembers.

Jackson wasn’t as bad as he thought before, it was just hard for him to show his real face. His jerkness was a kind of defense, a cover. He needed time to trust in anybody, thanks to his real parents who didn’t want to raise him and rather sent him to an orphan house. Although his foster parents gave him as much love as anyone could wish, and Jackson loved them back of course with all of his heart, he was still cautious with his emotions. This was one of the reasons he stuck to Lydia so much, as she was the first person besides his foster parents who could break down the walls around him.

Lydia was a captain woman, she didn’t like when things differed from her imagination. She was the one who always planned their nights, who chose the movie they would watch at Derek’s, and decided what kind of take-out they should order (although it was an open secret that before he dialled a restaurant or went for an online site, Derek always turned his eyes to Stiles, asking with his eyebrows if the chosen meal would be right for him as well). She somehow could firm the stability in Jackson’s life, they really completed each other.

Boyd was a silent man, he rarely spoke but when he said something, everyone hung on his words. He was more clever than he seemed to be, and he had the power over Erica, which was capitalized here and there, almost imperceptibly. He was the strongest member as well, almost as strong as Derek himself, and he could keep his anger under control easier than the others. He only could be moved out from his calmness when he felt his mate’s – Erica’s – discomfort. It could be noticed at the trainings, he always came to Erica’s rescue without thinking of his own safety, she was his weakpoint.

Erica, the first bitten member of Derek’s pack. She was the second in command, it was totally clear even for Stiles. At the rarest occasion when the pack didn’t agree about something – even the littliest thing – and Derek wasn’t around, they turned their heads toward Erica on instinct, who gave the final word. She worked the hardest to be close to Stiles, she was always near to him, she listened to Stiles’s every sentence with full ears. Sometimes it made Stiles self-conscious, he felt that he must have said something silly, that’s why she looked at him so intensely and hung on his words. After he mentioned this to Derek, Erica bridled herself more around him, or at least tried to most of the time.

Isaac was the little brother, who was adored by everyone. He was the most sensitive member, and even the most cheerful when he was around Stiles. They understood each other more than the others, as they had some commons in their life, like losing a parent (two, on Isaac’s side), living through some abusiveness and still managed to stay alive, not lose themself totally, they could remain themselves more or less. They also had the same humour, that’s why they could greet the sarcastic quirks from the others in the same ways, sometimes they played two against the others.

And Derek, well, Stiles could see the reason why the pack wanted to loosen him up, although he still couldn’t accept their idea about hiring someone for their leader. Stiles witnessed the alpha’s seriousness during training, and he could imagine how hard the former activities were when – describing by the pack – Derek was more tensed and frustrated. Isaac explain to him how Derek treated them, he always pushed the whole pack almost too hard although there was just the best reasons behind his acts, means: he wanted to be sure that their packmates could defend themselves without him. Stiles was confused after this conversation between him and Isaac, he didn’t understand why a wolf should defend themself against anybody. They sat on the lowest step of the back stairs, watching as Derek showed the right position of blocking punches to Boyd and Jackson, while the girls were doing their runnings in the forest.

So the young beta enlightened him about packfights, which didn’t happen often, thanks to the reputation of the Hale family, but still there was a chance they eventually would have to face other wolves, who would want to get their hands on this land. Isaac tried to explain why Derek took their training this serious, telling him about a fight that Derek lived through while he was young. Although noone lost their life then and there, it was a close thing, this experience burned deep into the alpha’s mind.

From this time, Stiles started seeing Derek’s behaviour toward his packmates in a different view.

As the days went, Scott and Stiles started building a kind of friendship, but it was harder than they first supposed. The reason behind that hardness was the fact, that the main question for Scott now wasn’t to be a friend of Stiles, more that to be, or not to be a werewolf (yeah, like Shakespeare’s Hamlet). But they still managed to have a chat after Stiles finished his work at the coffeeshop, and sometimes Scott was invited to the packnights as well, including his girlfriend, Allison too.

So all in all, it was the happiest period of Stiles’s life, he didn’t have to worry about his future, he felt himself loved by Derek (although they didn’t say THAT word to each other, yet), he had the sex life he always dreamed about. He knew that some of his feelings were initiated by the bond between him and Derek, but he didn’t mind it. He loved those nice feelings he experienced from both himself and the alpha as well.

The one and only reason his happiness was disturbed was the status of his dad’s health. He didn’t wake up the week after they started his new medication cure like they hoped. The doctor tried to sooth Stiles’s bad nerves by saying that even though the sheriff hadn’t opened his eyes yet, the results of his medical tests showed that his system reacted well to the new meds, and he would be soon strong enough to be switched off from the breathing device. And it was clear progress. Stiles wanted to be positive, but it was hard, even with Derek’s reassurance about the changed, more definite sounds of his dad’s heartbeats.

Derek told Stiles that Scott asked him for the bite at the barbeque party. Stiles was surprised that the wolf shared this information with him. The alpha told the boy about the whole conversation between Scott and him:   
Derek had told Scott the pros and cons about being a werewolf, especially the consequences of being a beta of his pack. He also had explained what he would have required from Scott, what would have happened after the bite, and during his first full moon night.   
Derek also said to Stiles that he hadn’t let Scott make the decision in the heat of the moment, he had told him to go home and think about it carefully at least for a few days. He had promised him that if he really wanted to be a werewolf and he accepted all the things which will come with it, than he won’t refused him. When the final decision has been made, they would have another talk about the right time for getting through it. Derek also told – or almost commanded – Scott to inform his mom about his wish, because although the final word would have been made by Scott, his mom should know about it before they do anything.

Two days after the garden party Scott came back to Derek with his mom on his side, literally. Melissa wanted to hear with her own ears what would happen to her only son. It was more than Derek expected, Melissa even asked him how she could help Scott dealing with the aftermath of the bite. After the long, explicit explanation, Melissa said that she and Scott had to have a talk, but they would give the final answer about the ’transformation’, and that she was very glad that Derek was so honest with them.

Another few days later the decision was made: Scott would be one of Derek’s betas if the alpha accepted his offering. Of course he did.

 

On the night before this event Stiles and Derek had been talking about the bite.

”Have you ever thought about being a werewolf?” Derek asked. He lay on his back with a sleepy, naked and satisfied Stiles on his chest. It was Derek’s favourite position for falling asleep.

”Hmmm?” Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes. ”Well, I’ve never been asked before, so it didn’t come to my mind either.”

”Well, I’m asking you now. So, do you?” Derek asked him. When Stiles just looked questioningly at him, Derek asked him again. ”Do you want the bite from me? Do you want to be one of us?”

Stiles thought a bit.  
”I like to be a human. Why? Do YOU want me to be?”

Derek smiled at him.  
”Honestly I think you’ll be a perfect wolf, but I love you this way as well. It would be easier for me, cause I wouldn’t have to worry about your well-being and you could defend yourself better, but there’s a lot of advantages for you staying like this. I’ve already mentioned them before, how valuable a human could be in a pack, especially as the mate of the alpha.” Stiles concentrated on the meaning behind Derek’s word so hard, that he didn’t realize the special word – love – Derek used. It made the alpha smile in his head. He liked saying this phrase, he felt that way, and he promised himself he would use it more and more around his mate. 

”I don’t want to change, at least not now.” Stiles admitted, his words were followed by Derek’s understanding nod. ”What will happen to Scott exactly?”

”The bite will be intensely painful, but it’ll last just for some minutes. Then at first he won’t feel any difference, the transformation needs time. After a few hours he’ll be antsy, jittery, he’ll feel the bond creating between him and his packmembers, including me. It’ll be easier if he stays near to us, so he’ll spend the night here, in one of the guestrooms, and so will the others. Like a pack night. Then he’ll train with us to learn to control his sensitive senses, his strength and how to stay calm. The hardest thing will be his first full moon, but we’ll help him through it.”

”Will he be dangerous? What if he attacks someone?”

”I won’t let him!” Derek stated with serious face. ”Believe me, none of my betas attacked anyone after I turned them, and it would stay like this.”

”Can I stay here when you bite him, or should I find a place to crash?”

The reaction to this question was instant from the alpha, who circled both of his hands around Stiles’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest.  
”Stiles, I’ll never let anyone hurt you! You’ll be as safe as you’re now. But if you really want to, I can rent a room somewhere near. The pack could stay here, the house is full with my scent, and the smell of the alpha make the first night easier for a new-bitten wolf, but we both could move to a hotel for one or two nights.”

”No, I don’t want to leave... but I think Scott wouldn’t be the only nervous person here. I have never been near to a fresh-bitten wolf. I just think, that if my jitter disturbs your senses, if it hurts you in any way, that I should disappear for a while.”

Derek seemed to be thoughtful a bit.  
”You could stay in this room, if you felt uncomfortable, and we would see what would be the next necessary step about it. But I don’t think it will be any problem, maybe you wouldn’t even recognise the transformation.”

 

That evening went more smoothly than they could imagine. It was really like a usual pack night with take-outs and movies. Scott’s jumpiness went up bit by bit, and he had more control than anybody could tell before, as he was the one who suggested to call it a night and go to bed. Isaac stayed with him all night, and this was requested by Scott as well, but none of the bedroom-doors were closed, because that way every wolf could react quickly when something went wrong. Scott’s transformation went to full without any difficulty, and Derek said that he was sure that the full moon would be the same.

 

After having Scott as a new packmate – who actually had the right control over his wolf – Derek decided to formally introduce him to his own alpha, Talia Hale. It was a perfect occasion to have the visit his parent demanded the day they came wishing him a happy birthday. They planned that event to the day when Stiles didn’t have to work at the coffeeshop. Talia was more than happy when Derek asking her about their coming.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining brightly, the weather was warm, but not hot, the long and short of it: it was a perfect time for a garden party, with inviting all the pack.

At first the nervousness returned to Stiles as soon as the final date was confirmed, but he managed to get himself used to the thought of being circled by a lot of werewolves. He wasn’t afraid of them, he didn’t think that his life was at risk, but he was still a little unsure about how he should act around Derek’s parents. He couldn’t get used to being analyzed by his smell and heartbeat, he didn’t like that most of them could read his emotions better than himself. The worst fear of his was that Derek’s parents suddenly would turned their back on him, he wanted them to like him, as family seemed to be really important to his... mate. He couldn’t say that word out loud, but he named Derek a few times in his head this way, and he actually liked how it sounded in his mind.

Scott was welcomed by the Hales as the newest beta of Derek’s. This time Allison wasn’t around, and this was surprisingly nice for him. He felt himself accepted by the others, Talia even offered to him that next time he could bring his mom and girlfriend over to them.

Stiles was adored by everyone. Talia couldn’t raised her eyes to Derek and him without a fondly and touched smile on her lips. Cora joined him just to argue about Marvel and DC. A few times Derek left him there to talk with some of his relatives, but never letting him out of his sight. When Laura and her husband with the twins on their hips changed Cora’s position by themself, Derek almost ran to his mate to rescue him, until he saw the happy glint in Stiles’s eyes as he reached his hands toward one of the twins. Derek watched them talking lightly while Stiles held the little child on his hips, smiling spontaneously at the funny expression Stiles sent to the baby to cheer her up – with clear success. Laura’s and Derek’s eyes then met for a moment, before his sister left the two males with the children and slowly walked to him.

”I’m so happy you finally won home.” Laura hugged his brother tight. ”He’s perfect for you. And I could smell you all on his skin, you’ve already marked him for yours.”

Derek laughed a bit with a pink face, he wasn’t used to having such a hint about his possessiveness, but he couldn’t hide his satisfaction that the others could sense who Stiles belonged to.

”I’m as his as he’s mine.” he admitted happily. Then his parents turned up at his side too, now all four of them watched the two men with the babies for a while without a word.

It was Derek’s father who finally broke the silence.  
”You should adopt a child.” it was like a bomb to Derek, he whipped his head toward his dad with shock, then turned back to look at his mate again. Not a few minutes ago he couldn’t think of anything which could make him more blessed, and now... well, he was sure this thought wouldn’t leave his mind easily. A real family. With his mate, with a child – or two – around. He examined the gentle admiration Stiles treated the baby on his hips, and he knew it: Stiles would be the greatest father in the world.

 

A few days later everything went down.

Stiles worked at the coffeeshop when his phone started ringing. He answered the call from an unknown number cautiously, his first thought was that something happened with his dad in the hospital, as nowadays the doctor planned to get the breathing support finally out from his throat.

”Hello?” his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

”Hey, honey! I’m so glad to hear your sweet voice again.” came the answer from a familiar person, which caused Stiles’s blood to freeze, although somewhere deep in his soul he knew that he would hear from him again. But he hoped that time would be longer.

He casted a quick glance from the corner of his eyes toward Matt, who frowned back at him, and formed „What?” with his mouth. Stiles just shook his head, showing that everything was alright, then he nodded his head toward the exit, signing that he would take his 15 minutes out there.

”What do you want?” he asked at the back exit of the bar, leaning against the wall there.

”Fancy that! I have received a very unrespectful message with some money to my bank account. So, I decided I would take a quick visit to this person to ask, how the hell he could think even just for a minute, that he could run away from me that easy!” came the cheerful answer from the other side of the line. The voice Aiden used gave Stiles the creeps. 

He quickly turned his head in every direction to make sure Aiden wasn’t nearby.  
”I didn’t want to be unrespectful, I just wanted to cut all lines with you. I payed back every cent I borrowed.”

”You’ve run away from me!” Aiden sounded very angry, but he still kept his voice low, like he was in a public place where he didn’t want anyone to pay attention to him.

”I tried to explain my reasons to leave. I had to see him.”

”Well, you’ve had your visit, so it’s time to come home. I’m here to collect you.”

Stiles’s heart missed a beat, the air rushed out of him in fear.  
”Where are you?” he whispered.

”Well, as the phrase says, ’there is no place like home’!”

”What the hell do you want from me?!” Stiles busted. ”I’m done with you!”

”Don’t dare to speak to me this way!” Aiden finally yelled back, before he went back to using a calm voice. ”You surely forgot your place, I should refresh your memories!” this last sentence was a pure threat.

”How did you even get my phone number?”

There was a dark laugh.  
”Well, it’s in front of me, I’m reading this on a paper... which is hanging in front of a bed.”

Stiles face went totally pale, all of his blood run out of his head and he had to slide down to the ground to avoid passing out.

”Where are you exactly?” he asked with low voice.

”Well-well, took you some time to ask the the right question. At first I went to your old house. You could say I was shocked that the house was sold. I tried to ask questions from the people on the street, and an old lady at the neighbourhood told me that the poor sheriff was still in the hospital, because his injury was more complicated than the doctors first had thought. I’m sure you can find out by yourself what was my next place to go.”

Stiles’s heart started beating faster and faster, but he tried to focus on this conversation.  
”For God’s sake, just finally tell me what do you really want?”

”I just want to get back what is mine!” Aiden answered with his cruel-calm tone. 

Stiles was confused.  
”I don’t have anything of yours, I didn’t take anything from you above the money which I’ve sent you back.”

”Oh, my little silly-silly pet-.” the wolf’s voice was like a parent’s for their children. ”You don’t really think that I would give you up this easy, do you? But I want to continue this talking face to face, so, please, if you would be kindly enough to bring your sweet ass here!”

”I won’t go back anywhere with you, we’re done for good! I don’t want anything from you, I have already started a new life, without you.” Stiles tried to harden his voice, showing Aiden that he was as serious as he could be. Of course it didn’t effect his ex the way Stiles hoped for.

”You’ll do what I say without any argument. You’ll come here willingly, and then we’ll carry on this chat. I’m sure you aren’t that stupid to tell me no when I’m standing next to your undefended dad.”

Stiles got frightened.  
”You wouldn’t dare to do anything to him, there’re doctors and nurses everywhere, they would intervene.” he said that just for himself, he had to be rational, that his dad was totally safe.

”Well, there isn’t anybody here, just he and I. And a lot of interesting machines, with many more buttons. What if I just push one of them a little lower or higher, or if I just turn them a little to the left or to the right. Huh?? What do you think? Will the doctors react in time, or will it cause a serious consequence, will it even keep the sheriff from his betterment?”

The phone in his hand almost crushed by the force Stiles hold it against his ear. He believed that Aiden would never kill anybody, but it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t hurt his dad either to reach his goal. He gritted his teeth, took a big breath and whispered into the speaker.

”You won, I’ll go, just give me a little time. I’ll meet you there within thirty minutes.”

”You better start running, honey, cause you get fifteen. See you soon!” and the line went dead.

Stiles run back to the bar, he quickly took his apron off and just shouted to Matt:  
”I have to get to the hospital, it’s emergency! I’ll call you later!” then he literally shot out from the building and started racing along the street. He could hear Matt’s confused and worried voice behind him shouting his name, but he had no time to stop and explain this fucked up situation.

 

Matt had misgivings, he tried to call Stiles’s phone, but the boy didn’t answer it. So he did what he thought would be the right thing and called Derek. Some days ago Stiles called him from his number, as his phone went dead and Stiles was late from his shift. Then it was a good idea to save it into his contact list. Derek answered the call after on the third ring.

”Derek Hale.”

”Hi, umm, I am Matt Deahler, Stiles’s co-worker from the coffeeshop.”

”Oh, hi. Is everything alright with him?” Derek’s voice was full with alarm, and Matt was grateful for this.

”I’m calling you to ask the same. He got a call, then flew out with a quick bark that he had to go to the hospital. He would never leave his job without exactly telling me why. I thought that it would be something serious, good or bad, about his dad. I hope you know what happened.”

”I’m the second on the sheriff’s emergency contact list, so if anything had happened with him, I would have been called too. I’ll check up on this, thanks for your calling!”

”Don’t mention it. Would you be so kind as to call me back when you find out something?”

”As soon as I can, yeah.” with that final sentence Derek finished the call and called Melissa’s number immediately.

”Derek?” answered Melissa. 

”Did anything happen to John?” the alpha asked her without any preamble.

”No, as I know, nothing which is worth to mention. You should have been informed otherwise.”

”Are you working now?”

”Actually I’m in the changing room, my shift will start in 15 minutes.”

”Stiles has left his work in a hurry by telling he had to go to the hospital.”

”Ok, give me five minutes, I’ll clear this up!”

When Melissa called Derek back, he was already in his car, driving toward the hospital.  
”The sheriff’s ok, there isn’t any change in his condition. The nurses said they didn’t make any call about him. But there was something unusual.”

”Tell me!” Derek demanded, he felt something real bad in his guts, as he spent the past 5 minutes by calling Stiles’s phone constantly, who never answered it.

”He had a visitor, a man at Stiles’s age, who said that he was one of Stiles’s friends. He was in his room for a while, but he left without a word about 20 minutes ago. The nurses didn’t recognise him, although we knew almost all of the citizens in this town. It means that he doesn’t live here, and he didn’t visit John before.”

”Thanks, Melissa, you helped me a lot!” without waiting anything else from the other side, he hung up her to make another call. ”Danny, you’re having a prior object!”

 

Stiles never reached the hospital. 

He held his phone in his hand during the running, he wanted to answer Matt’s and Derek’s call, but to be able to do that, he should have stopped to tell them at least the basics. He didn’t have enough time for this, and he couldn’t start speaking while he was running in this speed either. He just wanted to see his dad, that Aiden didn’t do anything to him. He wanted to be absolutely sure about it. So he run as fast as he could, just to reach to the hospital in time.

He was about half way, when his way on the pavement was crossed by a car which appeared from nowhere all of sudden in front of him on the sidewalk. Stiles was so surprised and the appearance was so abrupt, that he ran without any slow-down to the carside. He landed on its hood, then slided down to the ground with a painful drop. He tried to scrabble up and continue the running, in spite of his blooding head and aching ribcage, but when he managed to stand up, he was faced by his evilly smiling ex.

”Hey, honey, I thought I would get you on the way, I was so excited to see you again. Here, let me help you up.” he grabbed Stiles’s arms hard and pulled him over the car’s passengers’s seat. ”I hope I didn’t hit you too hard with this cheap car.” then he gave Stiles a paper tissue. ”Now, clear yourself up, I don’t want you to bleed all over the carseat. It’s bad enough that you managed to dent the door with your clumsiness.”

Stiles accepted the tissue by instinct and hold it against the cut on his forehead. He swayed a bit and there were some black spots in front of his sight too. He was manhandled into the car, then his ex got in too and started driving out from the town. 

”Turn it off!” Aiden barked to him and Stiles now could recognise that he still hold his phone, which was ringing again, this time it was Scott who called him. 

”Did you do anything with my dad? I want to call the hospital!”

”Turn it off now before I throw it out of the window!” he even reached toward the phone, but Stiles quickly pulled out of his reach.

He muted it and took into his pocket without turning off completely.  
”Answer my question! Be honest, for once in your life!” he couldn’t stop himself from using demanding tone, he was too nervous about his father’s status.

”You really don’t realize what’s happening now! I’m the one who’ll get answers, not you! Start with this one: who the hell is Derek Hale? His number was under yours on the paper sheet in the hospital, in the rubric of ’emergency calls’. Did you father find a partner in his life?”he asked sarcastically.

Stiles looked at Aiden with satisfied glint in his eyes.  
”Well, he’s my boyfriend, my mate.” he wanted to say this word out loud first to Derek, but now it was so good telling to his asshole ex. ”An alpha werewolf. You have to accept the fact that you and me will never be an item again. Never. I’ve found someone who treats me the way I deserve!” Derek said the same sentence to him a few times, and strangely the time to finally believe it was here and now.

For this statement Aiden gave him a strong hit across his face with his right backhand, which caused Stiles’s head hit the window hard. The wolf even he pulled the car aside, so sudden, that Stiles – who didn’t use the seatbelt at all – dropped to the dashboard, softening another hit from the hard surface by crossing his arms in front of his head. Aiden got out and went to Stiles’s side. He pulled him out using his werewolf’s strength, and shoved his back forcefully against the door. Stiles’s injured ribs weren’t pleased by the impact, he let out a painful groan.

”YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL BE NEVER ANYONE ELSE’S! DON’T DARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS AGAIN, OR I WILL SHOW YOU THE TREAT YOU TRUELY DESERVE!” Aiden roared straight to Stiles’s face, his eyes went totally red and he started transforming as well. It really frightened Stiles, he was more terrified than ever. He saw that Aiden lost his mind completely, and he was afraid that in this condition he would do anything without thinking about the aftermath. ”ARE WE CLEAR? TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID!”

”I do.” Stiles answered softly, avoided looking directly at Aiden, who’s body tensed more, he turned his head aside a bit, then pushed Stiles back into the car and ran to the driver’s side. Only when their speed went too high could Stiles recognise that they were followed by three cars. He turned back as much as he could on his seat, and saw the black Camaro and two other cars. He almost cried from the relief of seeing Derek’s car, which came nearer and nearer with every moments.

”Aiden, please, stop the car, you can’t take me, they won’t let you.” he tried to use a gentle tone, hoping it would calm his ex enough to do what he asked for, it would get the right mind back to his head. But their car didn’t slow down, its speed went even higher. 

Aiden nervously looked into the rearview mirror, his hands clutched the steering wheel so hard that the ends of his fingers went white, he also let out his claws. The car almost missed the road at a sharp bend, but Aiden managed to win the control back over the car.

Derek’s car started honking, like he could somehow stop Aiden by using the voice as a warning, Stiles could feel the fear in him through the bond.

Stiles could sense that something was very wrong, if Derek feared so much that he, a human without a mating bite, could feel it, and it sent him in panic, so he started begging again.  
”Please! Aiden! Stop the car! You’re driving too fast! You won’t be able to make another sharp turn, the next bend will kill both of us!”

Now Aiden turned his head toward him, giving a strange smile for a moment. There was madness in his eyes.  
”I’m a werewolf, I won’t die by some crash, sweety! But what do you think? Will your new fuckbuddy forgive himself if he caused your death? Will it teach him to respect the property of someone else?”

Stiles looked at him terror-ridden.  
”Aiden??” he fiddled with the safety belt in a hurry, he had to try a few times before he managed to clip it in.

”If you weren’t mine, you wouldn’t belong to anyone else, darling! I have told you this before, but you never listened to me. It’s all your fault. You had to make me follow you here, you had to provoke me to do some intense thing. So now you’ll get what you’ve asked for!”

There was another hook on the road, and this time Aiden didn’t even try to make it, he simply drove the car among the trees. Stiles closed his eyes, he tried to huddle up as much as he could, he crossed his arms in front of his head and waited for the impact. He heard a loud snap, felt the hard pulling back by the seatbelt, then the intense pain from every parts of his body before he blacked out. 

 

When he came back to the reality he was in a standing position. He didn’t understand this situtation first, as he couldn’t feel his feet under him. The first thing he felt was a sharp pain on his chest, so he opened his eyes and looked down. He saw a clawed hand around his middle, and now he could recongnised that he was hold against a body. He slowly raised his head, which was harder than he thought. He was facing the whole pack, everybody wolfed out. There was pure hatred in their eyes, looking the person behind him, and Derek let out a wood-shaking roar. 

It was hard to focus on the surrounding things, but he could make the words Aiden said.

”Just one more step forward and I’ll rip his throat out!” by the voice he was using, Stiles was sure he wolfed out too. 

Another clawed hand circled his throat, one of the sharp finger-nails pushed against the skin under his chin.

”You won’t leave this place alive if he is hurt more!” Derek growled treateningly. ”Let him go and maybe I won’t break all of your bones!”

”He’s mine!” Aiden roared back. ”You can’t take him away from me. No one can!”

”He isn’t yours, never was. Maybe you managed to have some control over him, but he didn’t give it to you of his own free will.” Derek said while trying making eye contact with Stiles. He sensed that if Aiden didn’t hold him against his body, the boy would simply buckle down. He didn’t know if Stiles understood the whole case. There was a long cut on his forehead, he was bleeding here and there all along his body, but the real thing which made Derek worried was the hardness with which he was breathing. He tried to calm down and talk over the other wolf to let the human go, who needed medical help, he was so sure about it. ”Aiden, just concentrate on his physical status. You’re hurting him. I know he’s important to you, so why don’t you let us help him. We’re calling for an ambulance.”

”Do you think I’m a fool?” he pulled Stiles’s body harder to his chest, which made the boy let out a whine. Derek’s eyes turned to full red again seeing the pain on his mate’s face. ”You just want him for yourself. I had him first, and I’ve never given him up!”

The pack moved slowly, trying to make a full circle around Aiden and Stiles, which made the attacker angrier. He pushed one of his nails into the sensitive skin on Stiles’s neck, making the blood rushed out of the wound. Stiles’s heart started beating like crazy. He didn’t want to die, he wanted to have a long life with Derek. But mostly, he didn’t want his mate to be forced to watch his death.

”I’m sorry, so sorry.” he whispered to Derek, but Aiden thought the apologize went for him.

He bended a little until he could touch Stiles’s neck with his cheek, scenting him.  
”I know you are, baby! Tell them you want to come with me, and we’ll return to our home. We could continue our life far away from here.” he encouraged him while keeping eye contact with Derek, he even smirked a little because of believing his victory.

Stiles shook his head a little despite the pain in his neck, he looked straight into Derek’s eyes. The deep emotion in that look almost broke Derek’s heart, and he stepped forward, the warning colour returned back.  
”I’ll rip your head off if you hurt him more.” he hissed between his fangs.

”We left the border of Beacon Hills! This isn’t your territory. I think the rules are all shit, but I’m sure you follow them! You won’t attack me without the allowance of this area’s alpha! You wouldn’t indicate a fight on a field which was ruled by someone else! I know this is a hard limit for you! So stop acting that show!” Aiden growled back. ”Now, back away! Slowly! I’ll leave with Stiles borrowing your fancy car. You’ll find it at the airport, after our flight is in the air.”

”What if the competent alpha demands you to let Stiles go?” came the familiar female voice behind Stiles and Aiden. ”It’s my land, and I’ll give every necessary allowance to my SON to do anything to protect his MATE!” 

Aiden quickly stepped back and aside a little, this way he could see the new members, too. Talia, Peter and Laura stood there. Now, the pack and the new comers slowly circled Stiles and Aiden, who tightened his grip more on Stiles, used him as a shield. He was growling constantly.

”Final chance!” Derek warned him. ”Pull your claws back from his throat and slowly let him go!”

Scott was the first, who couldn’t keep the control this long, he wanted to attack the invader so much, he was held back by Boyd and Jackson, they had to use all of their strength to keep him away from the stranger alpha and his hostage.

”Well-well-well!” Aiden laughed at their acts. ”I see that my sweet-ass pet wound somebody else around his finger beside an alpha.” he patted Stiles’s stomach with his hand around it like a praise. ”Well done, honey, we should capitalize this kind on your talent. Maybe we could find you a new job at home... on the street.”

Derek let out a much more louder roar than the previous was, and if Stiles could have raised his hands he would have covered his ears with them, now he just closed his eyes and hoped that his ear-drums wouldn’t break. It caused Aiden’s clench to loosen a bit, he pulled his hand back from Stiles’s throat just for a second, but it was enough time for the others to react. Stiles couldn’t follow the movements of the wolves around him with his eyes, they were too fast. In one moment he was in front of Aiden’s chest, in the next Isaac held him tightly to his and pulled him back from the crowd. When he could make out the figures of the others, they were a few meters away of them.

The fight was one-sided, so it ended very soon. Aiden was on the ground, he was bleeding hard, but he was alive judging by the rhythmical moves of his chest. Stiles raised his sight to Derek, who was running toward them in a hurry. The adrenalin finally left Stiles’s system, his legs started trembling hard, and his sight was swimming. He could recognise that he was lay down slowly on the ground. He felt himself like he was under water, his hearing and vision didn’t worked properly, his breathing was hard too, and he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles came back slowly, really slowly. Like he was waking up from a bad dream. He wanted it to be a bad dream. But he knew it wasn’t. 

He remembered everything, the call, the threat toward his dad, the carcrash, and the rapid fight between Aiden and the pack. He knew his injuries had to be serious, he could call back the memories about the wide cut on his forehead, about the sharp pain in his middle, and about the dig of Aiden’s nail in his neck. 

But he didn’t feel anything.

And it made him panic. He didn’t know what the lack of pain mean exactly, but he knew it wasn’t anything good. He tried to concentrate on the sounds around him, but at first the voices were muted. He slowly opened his eyes.

When his view cleared up a bit, his eyes focused on the trees above him. He blinked a few times. Then Derek leaned into the picture, his mouth moved frantically, and finally his voice reached Stiles’s ears.

”Come on, Stiles! Come back to me!” when Derek realized that Stiles could hear him, as his eyes finally focused on the alpha, he gave him a weak smile. ”Hey, there, honey! Hold on, help is coming. Don’t try to move, but please stay awake.” then he looked to the other side and a little back and yelled at somebody. ”How far are they?”

”Almost here, just a few more minutes! You should hear the sirens?” it was Scott’s voice, and Stiles turned his head a little to the left and dipped his head to see him.

It made him relieved a little, that he was acutally able to move his head to the side. But he still didn’t feel anything, and he didn’t dare to try to move his legs and arms. There was no pain at all. He feared that he was paralysed under his neck, and he sent up a prayer for it to be temporary.

Scott held his phone against his ear and told someone something so quickly, that Stiles couldn’t understand a word. He turned to the other side, seeing that Talia and Peter were arguing above Aiden’s immobile, bloody body, while Laura was shooting worried glances toward him, there were tears in her eyes.

So, his status was officially fucked. At least that what he could read from the face of Derek’s sister.

”No-no-no!” Derek said again, and gently made Stiles’s head turned back. ”Don’t move! It’s bad enough that he pulled you out from the car. You could have internal injuries.” he touched Stiles’s face with his fingers, like he was cleaning something from it. Stiles now felt that his tears were running down from his eyes. ”Can you hear me? Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Stiles could see the bloodstains on Derek’s shirt and some blooddrops on his face too, but he didn’t see any scars, so he supposed these belonged to Aiden. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about his mate’s condition, and it was a good thing.

”How bad?” Stiles whispered with pure fear in his voice.

”What, honey?” Derek asked back gently.

”The injuries.”

Derek slowly run his eyes along the boy’s body. Stiles could see the tenseness in his eyes. 

It couldn’t be good.

Finally Derek summed up his status with short sentences.  
”You’ve got a few cuts. Most of the blood is running from the one on your head.” he smoothed said area with his thumb... and Stiles didn’t feel the sharp burning pain like he supposed to. Then Derek made a reassuring smile. ”You’ll be ok in no time. The help is on their way.”

”Derek, please, don’t lie to me.” he barely could speak, half because of the fear, half because it was hard to bring air into his lungs. ”Am I dying?” he asked this so low, that Derek had to use his superhearing to make out the words.

The alpha shook his head vehemently, he grabbed one of Stiles hands and squeezed it a bit.  
”No!! You’re not, I swear. You’ll be fine. Maybe you’ll need to spend a few days in the hospital, but that’s all.”

Stiles started crying more.  
”I’m so scared.”

”I won’t leave your side, I swear.” the alpha said his promise seriously, he tried to calm his mate down. He hated the fear in Stiles’s eyes.

”They’re here!” Scott yelled and the next moment Derek was pushed back a little by a doctor. Stiles looked after him with his terrified eyes. He didn’t know why, but this made him panic more.

Derek must have sensed his emotions, cause he said his reassurance to his mate.  
”I’m here, babe! I won’t go!”

Now the paramedic officer turned Stiles’s head back, making him look at the doctor.  
”Sir! Sir, can you hear me?” after Stiles weakly nodded he asked some other questions, like his name, the date, and if he knew where they were at that moment. Stiles answered all of them with a little difficulty. ”We were told, that you’ve met with an accident, sir, and we could see the carwreck at the opening of the woods. Can you tell me where you feel pain?”

This question made Stiles let out a pitiful whine. His eyes were full with tears again.  
”Nowhere.” he whispered, feared by the reactions the doctor could made by hearing this, but the man looked at someone behind Stiles’s head with a hard expression.

”Sir, you have to stop. I need to know if he felt any pain, anywhere. It’s important.”

And that was the moment Stiles could recognise the two hands on both of his shoulders.  
”There is so much. He shouldn’t be in pain if we can help it.” came the answer from Isaac.

Stiles tried to tilt his neck back, but the paramedic didn’t let him. This time Stiles cried hard from relief, and Derek was at his side within a moment.

”What’s babe? Shhh, it’s ok, you’ll be ok!”

”Are you....? Are you really...?” he tried to form words, but it was too hard. ”I thought... I thought I was dying because I didn’t feel...”

Now there was realization in Derek’s rounded eyes, he turned his sight to Isaac behind Stiles’s head. ”Stop! He has to feel that he’s alive!”

”But...” Isaac’s voice was unsure.

”Isaac! Believe me, I don’t want him to be in pain either, but he has to feel, also the doctors have to know about all of his injuries, and you’re blocking his senses.”

The two hands on his shoulders slowly went away. Isaac turned up at Stiles’s feet, so the boy could see him. He was pale because of the paintaking, and he looked guilty. Stiles wanted to assure him, to tell him he wasn’t angry. 

The first wave of the pain was dull, but when he had taken some more breaths, his chest started aching sharply. He winced because of it, even if it was so good to have his senses back. He could feel all the cuts and soreness along his body – as Derek described them before.

”We can give you some painkillers soon, and your friends can help you with it as well, but at first I have to know some details.” Stiles’s attention was forced back to the doctor above him. ”Can you tell me how did you get from the crash to here?” he asked Stiles while slowly running his hands all along Stiles’s body, searching for any signs of internal bleeding or open fault, especially on the middle of the boy’s body.

”I don’t remember..., I was unconscious for a while, but not too long, ... at least I think I didn’t lose too much time.” speaking was still difficult for him, and breathing became painful above hardness.

Derek sat down on his heels next to Stiles’s head, leaving enough space for the doctor.  
”He was pulled out of that car.”

The doctor looked at Derek with worried eyes.  
”Was he moved after the crash by force?”

”Yes, he was.” 

After hearing this, the doctor carefully fingered the back of Stiles’s neck and shoulders.  
”We have to use a collar for your neck to avoid any spine injuries. Now, could you tell me about your condition? Just the main things, how much pain you feel and where, is your vision clear, are you feeling any nausea.”

Stiles concentrated hard on his body, he even closed his eyes.  
”My forehead... I think it’s still bleeding. I have a headache. My neck is stinging.” he moved his toes on his feet, and tried to bend his legs. ”I don’t have any pain in my legs.” he tried to take a deep breath, then he groaned. ”The worst is my chest. Breathing is ... hard. No nausea, and I think my sight is good.”

”We’re taking you to the hospital.” he looked at Derek sharply again. ”What about you, sir. Do you need any medical attendance too?”

Derek shook his head signaling his denial, and the doctor turned around to the opening to search for any injured persons.

Stiles looked at the direction Aiden’s body layed before, findig the area there empty. He wondered where Talia, Peter and Laura went, and if they took Aiden with them as well. But he didn’t ask anything, he couldn’t with the doctor’s presence. 

Derek realized his searching eyes, so he tried to reassure him:  
”Everyone’s well, no one else has been injured.”

His statement made the doctor pleased above Stiles, so they put a medical collar around Stiles’s neck, then placed him on a hard board to stabilize his spine before taking him into the ambulance. The officers let Derek go with him, the pack followed them with the cars.

 

At the hospital they were waited by a full team, including a doctor and two nurses. The paramedic officer quickly told them the parameters of Stiles’s conditions and they rolled him into an exam-room, where Stiles was placed on the examination table. A doctor leaned above him almost immediately, and of course Mellisa turned up in this room as well. The doctor was a middle-aged man with a friendly face.

”Hello, my name is Dr. Taylor, I’ll be your doc. Could you tell me your name, where you are and why you’re here, sir?”

”Stiles Stilinski... I’m in the hospital of Beacon Hills, because... I had a car accident.” he was so tired. In the ambulance the doctors let Derek use his super paintaking’s ability, and then, after he knew what happened to him it was so good. But when they rolled him in the hospital, and Derek’s hands left his body, all the pain came back in no time.

”Did you loose conciousness?” the doctor asked his next question.

”Yes... I think... for a few minutes!” 

”Stilinski. Hmm, are you related to John Stilinski?” while he was asking these questions, Melissa cut the torn clothes off his upper body with sharp scissors.

”He’s my father.”

”I see. I can assure you that he’s in good hands, his doctors care about the fate of his improvement. But now, let’s be mindful of your condition! I’ll prescribe some imperative examinations and tests, then we’ll see what can we do to improve you.”

After repeating the touches the ambulance gave him in the forest all along his body, the doctor turned to Melissa and quickly gave her some orders, like taking a blood sample – upon hearing this Stiles’s face went paler than it was before – and to take him for a full-body X-ray examination, then ask for him when the pictures and the results were available. 

First, Melissa filled three little test tubes with Stiles’s blood, who was held tightly by Derek along that process, and she told the other nurse in the room to carry them to the laboratory immediately, she wrote „URGENT” on the tubes with red ink. 

”Can you give him some painkillers?” Derek asked Melissa, feeling the needs of his mate, but the nurse shook her head sadly.

”We have to know if his ribs are broken or his lungs are injured before we give him any medicine.” she turned to Stiles and used a gentle tone. ”There is a little chance that you’ll need surgical action, we have to wait for the results to see your full condition.”

Before they went to get the X-ray, Stiles asked Derek to go to his father, to check his condition as well.

”I need to know if he’s really ok!” he almost begged. ”Aiden said that he would messed with the buttons of his machines if I hadn’t had arrived here in time. Please, take Melissa with you to check everything. I have to be sure that Aiden didn’t do anything with him!” Stiles desperately wanted to see his dad, but he conceded that he couldn’t manage it for a while. He also didn’t want to wait for the end of his examinations to make sure of his dad’s well-being. 

Melissa told him that one of the packmembers could stay with him – as they all were waiting on the corridor – till she and Derek joined him again, and Stiles choosed Isaac for it.

Another nurse rolled him to the X-ray room, then she left them on the corridor to give the doctor’s order to the radiographer.

”Thank you, Isaac. For everything.” Stiles said to the young beta, who stood a little lost next to him.

”I’m sorry if I made you freak out... you know, with the paintaking.” Isaac’s face was full with guilt. ”I thought you knew what I was doing.”

”No one did it for me before.” Stiles admitted, then he gave a weak smile to Isaac. ”But you shouldn’t have done it if it had made you feel like shit. I could have managed with the pain.” seeing the disappointment on Isaac’s face, Stiles continued his speech. ”But it was awesome.”

The beta’s face lit up a bit, and he stepped closer immediately.  
”I could do it again.” he almost touched Stiles skin when the boy said his disagreement, saying the pain wasn’t that bad. Honestly, the memory of the pale Isaac from the forest was still fresh. Isaac was a beta, and even Derek, the alpha seemed to be a little shaken by taking his pain before. He was glad that Isaac didn’t call the clear lie, he let it go with an understanding expression – he must thought that Stiles was too proud to accept any help.

When Derek and Melissa came back to them, the boy was just being rolled out from the X-ray, so Melissa took him over from the other nurse and pushed him back to the exam-room, where the results of his blood were found on the table. Melissa quickly left to find Dr. Taylor. 

While they were waiting for the doctor to arrive, Derek calmed Stiles down by saying that all of his dad’s machines worked perfectly, his conditions were as good as before, or even a little better, and they informed the sheriff’s doctors about Aiden’s visit, so they would do some tests to close off any unexpected effect.

The X-ray photograms showed that some of Stiles’s ribs were bruised badly, but none of them were broken. His blood results said that he was in better shape that he was thought, the doctor joked by stating that he had been looked after by his guardian angel. He had cuts and scratches on his face, on both of his forearms, he had grazed lips, and a small cut on his neck, but nothing too serious. Only his forehead needed to be stitched up. He was held back by the seatbelt so hard, that its imprint crossed his chest, some bruises of his ribs were caused by this. 

As he hadn’t had any spine injury, the doctor got the collar off too, then he asked him more questions, like where he lived, if he had a headache or nausea, then he said ten different words that Stiles had to repeat at the end of the examination, to check on his memory. 

After this the doctor brought out a little pocket-lamp and he carefully looked into Stiles’s eyes with its penetrating light. Then he asked Stiles to follow his fingers with his sight. After everything went fine, the doctor asked him to try to sit up. He could do it slowly while Derek was hoovering next to him, but didn’t interfere. The doctor ran a few more physical examinations, and after Stiles was sitting for about five minutes, he asked the boy to try to stand up slowly. 

Stiles felt like he had to get an award because of his endeavoring, although his chest made it difficult, he could stand straight by himself. He let out a relieved laugh, which was returned by Derek.

The doctor made him close his eyes, then asked him to make a long arm and try to hold his hands erectly. Doing this last exercise, Stiles swayed, but before he could fall, he found himself in Derek’s arms. Stiles looked at the doctor with sad eyes.

”Does it mean I have to stay here, doc?”

”Well, I suggest you to stay at least for the night, yes.” while Derek guided Stiles back to the table and helped him sit on it again, the doctor continued. ”I expected a little unsteadiness from your moves, with regard to the accident. You have a concussion, but it isn’t too serious. You need to rest as much as you can, you should stay in bed for the next few days, and not just for your concussion, but for your bruised ribs as well. I’ll give you some painkillers, you should take three of them for two days, then one at the morning and one before sleep for another two days, and in the end you only have to take them if the pain is unbearable.”

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s chest with a groan.  
”I hate hospitals so much.” he murmured, and Derek whispered gentle encouragements into his ears, like he wouldn’t leave his sight, he would stay with him all the time.

”Do you live together?” the doctor asked suddenly. When Derek nodded, Dr. Taylor let out a deep sigh. ”I still think that you should stay here even just for one night, but...”

Stiles raised his head and looked at the doctor with so much hope in his eyes.  
”But?”

Now the doctor turned his sight straight to Derek, he hardened his expression.  
”Can you promise that you’ll follow all of my orders if it allows both of you to spend your night in your own bed at home?”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand vehemently.  
”He can, of course he can!” his eagerness was clear for everyone in the room, but the doctor didn’t leave his eyes from the alpha.

”The health of my mate is the most important thing for me. I would do anything you say.”

”You’ll have to wake him up every two hours tonight. You’ll have to ask him some simple questions to make sure his condition isn’t get worse. With a concussion he’s supposed to have some nausea, but if he starts vomiting, you have to bring him back as soon as it’s possible! I’m aware that you’re a Were, an alpha, if I’m right, so you could use your senses in a good way. If you notice any extraordinariness in his behaviour, if his unsteadiness becomes harder, or his speaking becomes slower, or if you just think that he should be seen by a doctor, you immediately have to call the hospital! Can you follow all of these orders?”

Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes, seeing the pure hope he turned back to the doctor.  
”Yes!” came the firm answer.

”Will you listen to your boyfriend, sir?” the doctor now adressed his question directly to Stiles. ”You have to understand how serious your condition is. I wouldn’t give you this offer if you lived alone, or if you didn’t follow my orders.”

”We live together. I’ll do anything if it means I can go home with him.” 

The doctor raised his head to the ceiling, like he was waiting for a sign to make his decision. After a few moments he heaved out a big sigh.  
”Ok, you can leave the hospital within a few hours, but I want to check the injuries the day after tomorrow, so you have to come back then! I’ll start filling the necessarry papers, it’ll take some time. I’ll give you the prescription of the painkillers too.” before he stepped out from the room, he stopped at the door and looked at Melissa, who stayed silent during the examination and the conversation. ”I suppose you know both of them, don’t you?” Melissa just nodded without saying a word. ”Tell me honestly, will I regret this decision?”

Now Melissa looked into Derek eyes for a minute, then she answered the question with confidence.  
”No, you won’t! Derek’ll look after his mate as heartily as he can. I’m sure about it, Dr. Taylor.”

The doctor nodded then he left, but he stopped on the corridor and turned around when Derek shouted after him.  
”Dr. Taylor! Please, just one more question!” Derek looked briefly at Stiles and told him: ”I’ll be back in a minute. Melissa, could you help him dress?” he looked at woman, who gave him a reassuring smile and a shoo move towards the door.

Stiles could see through the window of the door the two persons, but didn’t hear them. He saw that they were speaking, and that after Derek said something, the doctor shook his head. Then Derek gave him his hand and they seemed to say goodbye. 

When Derek returned, Stiles asked him.  
”What did you have to know?”

”Nothing important, don’t worry. I just wanted to clear something.”

 

While they were waiting for the papers, Derek rolled Stiles to the sheriff’s room, as the nurses didn’t let him use his legs – hospital protocol, they said. They had time to have a few words with the pack too, who were waiting for the information about Stiles in one of the waiting rooms. Stiles was very tired, his ribs hurt more and more with the progress of time, so when they got the green light from Dr. Taylor – with one last warning about following his orders – Derek took him home. On the way they made a quick stop by the drugstore to get Stiles’s medicine. 

”Why do you have to sleep on the top floor?” Stiles whined at the bottom of the stairs. 

They moved on slowly because Stiles refused vehemently Derek’s offer, when the alpha wanted to simply carry him in his hands. They had to stop a few times, and sensing the clear discomfort of his mate, Derek almost lost his control, but he managed to calm himself down so he didn’t neglect Stiles’s wish – although he thought it was ridiculous. Finally, about a quarter-hour later, Stiles was guided to the master bedroom by Derek. He carefully helped Stiles sit on the edge of the bed. 

The exhausted boy looked toward the bathroom door wistfully.  
”Will it be too much to ask for a shower? I feel myself dirty.”

Derek calculated the pros and cons about Stiles’s request, but in the end he shook his head. He just wanted his mate to finally lay down on the bed and have some rest. But he knew he had to come up with some offer, for the sake of his mate’s comfort.  
”Try to take your shirt off, I’ll bring some water and a washcloth here. Tomorrow we’ll have the shower you wish for, but now it’s time for you to end this day.”

By the time Derek arrived with a washdish full of warm water and a washcloth, Stiles managed to toe off his socks, unbutton his jeans, but he couldn’t move his shoulders enough to take his shirt off completely – or what remained of it, as Melissa had to cut this cloth in the middle. Derek knelt in front of him and helped him get rid of it. 

He started washing Stiles’s face with gently moves, his wolf inside of him slowly calmed down by the realization of him taking care of his mate. Stiles was watching him intimately.  
”What?” Derek asked him while he was leaching the washcloth in the water to make it clean again. He contained to clear Stiles’s body, now it was his chest’s turn. His moves went a little unsure, he didn’t want to hurt Stiles more by rubbing his sensitive skin there, and he frowned at the black and dark blue bruises which started forming in the middle of Stiles’s body.

”I told him you were my mate.” Stiles whispered, and his voice showed a kind of regret. Derek’s hand froze for a moment, he didn’t know how he felt about the negative emotion in the boy’s smell. ”I’ve called you this in my head for a while. I wanted you to be the first I say it to.”

Now Derek let out a relieved sigh, he smiled at his mate lovingly.  
”You can tell me now.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and pulled it against his lips to give it a few small kisses. It was the sweetest thing the alpha had lived through in his life.  
”I believe you. You’re my mate, my alpha.” Stiles said his claim.

Derek pushed his forehead against Stiles’s, a lonely teardrop slided down on his cheek.  
”I thought for a minute that I’d lost you. When you were laying on the ground in the forest without making any reaction to my calls. You’re my everything, I was so scared.” he whispered to the small place between their faces.

Stiles thumbed the tear off Derek’s cheek, before he pecked the alpha lips’s gently with his mouth.

Derek took a hard breath before he leaned back to help the human get rid of his remaining clothes. He cleaned Stiles’s body as thoroughly as he could this way, then he maneuvered the boy under the bedclothes. Stiles wanted to stay awake, but when Derek layed down next to him without any clothes on him as well, and he could feel the heat of his naked skin, the soothing smell of his mate and the knowledge that both of them were safe, slowly made him fall asleep.

As Derek promised to the doctor, he woke Stiles up every two hours, asked him if he knew where he was, if he knew who Derek was, what day it was and why Derek had to wake him up. Stiles always gave him proper answers, and never complained about the awakening.

 

In the morning the first thing Stiles demanded was having a thorough shower with Derek. It was more difficult than they hoped, Derek cursed himself again because of not having a bathtub in the house. 

”I think it’s time for you to fill me in on what happened yesterday.” Stiles started the conversation while they were eating their breakfast Derek made in the bed.

”What do you want to know?”

”Well, start with how did you find out that I was taken.”

”After you stormed out from the coffeeshop, Matt called me. He thought that something bad happened to your dad, and hoped that I would know about it. When he said that you had only yelled at him that you had to go to the hospital, I called Melissa. She told me, the nurses had informed her that a young unfamiliar man had visited your dad. After you didn’t answer my calls I called the most talented assistant of the company, Danny, who works at the informatics section and asked him to track your phone. I wasn’t fairly certain about your ex’s appearance, but as soon as I was told that your phone was moving toward the end of the city, I called the pack and we went after you.”

”I saw your calls, but he told me that he would fuck with my dad’s machines if I didn’t arrive at him in time, and I wanted to reach him as quick as I could, to avoid him making his promises true. I should have stopped for a minute, I know that now. Or I should have called the hospital to warn them about his visit.”

”Stiles, please stop. You couldn’t blame yourself about being kidnapped by him. You were full with worry, I get that, really.”

”He wanted me to turn my phone off, but I just muted it.” Stiles contained murmuring in front of himself. ”I think it never turned in his head that I wouldn’t obey his orders. He really thought that I was a well-trained pet for him.” he raised his head to meet Derek’s eyes. ”Why did you call for your mother? Because of what he said about being on another alpha’s territory?”

”No, Danny must have informed Peter about my request. They came without me asking.” he sent a carefull glance toward Stiles. ”Aiden was wrong. The territory wouldn’t have held me back from tearing him apart. But you were in the way, I couldn’t risk your life no matter how much I wanted to sink my claws into his body.” he couldn’t hold back his red eyes to come forward, he was flashing them.

”Oh...” Stiles poked the meal on his plate with his fork. ”There was a moment when I thought you would give up on me.” seeing the hurt feeling on Derek’s face he quickly added. ”Just for a moment, when he said that thing about werewolf rules. I’ve never heard anything like that, and for a minute I believed him. He...” Stiles stopped eating fully, he put down his cutlery. ”Before the crash he told me that if he didn’t have me, I wouldn’t belong to anyone else either. He went absolutely crazy, he lost all of his mind.”

”When the car was driven straight into the woods by him... well, it was the scariest thing in my life. We all followed your car, but it was deeper in the forest, we had to leave ours at the end of the road. I saw when he pulled your helpless body out from the wreck and I had almost lost control. I desperately tried to listen to your heartbeats.” Derek’s voice trembled, he pushed the tray to the side so he could hold his mate against his chest again, he buried his face into Stiles’s neck to be able to smell the comforting scent of him.

”Well, after all Scott was the one who had to be held back by the others. What happened to him anyway?” Stiles asked while circling both of his hands around the alpha’s neck, who leaned back to face with the boy.

”He’s my newest beta. His senses are sharper than the others, especially with the bond between the other packmates. There and then all he could sense that the mate of his alpha was in danger. It really stirred his bile.”

They stayed silent for a bit, then Stiles asked Derek weakly.  
”Derek? Where is he now? Did you kill him?”

The alpha seemed to be lost in his mind for a while, before he started speaking again.  
”Almost. I wanted to. It wasn’t a hard fight between me and him, but my mom pulled me off him after I punched him a few times.. or more, I don’t know exactly what I did to him. She didn’t let me hurt him till death. I remember how furious I was when she forced me to back away from him.”

”Do you still want to... kill him?” Stiles asked cautiously.

”I try to tell myself that he’s sick, that he needs help. I know that alphas could go absolutely crazy without having a pack, or being a part of a pack for long. Now I think that knowing about your happiness, about our mating is the real punishment for him. If he dies, he won’t pay enough for treating you the way he did. My mom has a special alpha friend, his name is Deucalion, who lives in Norway. He’s a leader for other alphas. With a help of his emissary he would be able to have full control over him. He will manage to force him into complete submission.” he looked at Stiles searching for any reaction, but he didn’t see anything other than curiosity. ”He’ll live a long life, hopefully with time he will recognise all of his faults. He’ll never bother us again, Deucalion will be sure about it.”

”I wish he finds his peace there. It must be a strange thing to hear from me, but I’ve never ask for his misery.”

Now Derek smiled at him with pure love in his eyes.  
”Of course you haven’t. You’ve the biggest heart, this is one of the properties I love in you.” Then he stood up and took the tray up from the bed. ”I’m taking this back to the kitchen, then I’ll bring my laptop up from the office, so we could watch a movie. We could have a small walk around the garden later, when you feel yourself strong enough for that.” he stopped at the door and turned back to Stiles. ”Oh, I almost forgot: I have called Matt and told him about the order of your bed rest, then after he gave me your boss’s phone number, I called him too and informed him about this situation.” he hesitated a little before he continued. ”He said that although he totally understood that you couldn’t work for a while, he had to take care of the business, so he would give up a job advertisement to fill up your place.”

Stiles looked to be disappointment by hearing these news.  
”Oh, yeah, of course he couldn’t leave my employment emptily, Matt wouldn’t be able to take care of the whole shop all by himself for God knows how long. It’s a logical step from the boss.”

”We will find out together something to keep you busy, I promise. After the full recovery you’ll retake the job.”

They watched two movies one after another, and Stiles started feeling that he was fed up with just staying in the bed, so when Derek wanted to search for another film, Stiles stopped him by grabbing his hand.  
”Could we do something else?”

”Sure, what do you want to do? Go for a walk?”

Stiles looked at him seductively – at least he hoped it was looked to be seductive – and tried to leaned nearer to Derek, which of course made his ribs protest. He hissed a bit, but didn’t stop.  
”Well, I think you can tell what’s in my head. Use your wolfiness!”

Derek looked at him like he was in pain, and it wasn’t the emotion Stiles wanted to create.  
”Stiles, please, no.”

At first Stiles was confused, then his mind went a different way, his insecurity turned up again in no time. He pulled his hand away from Derek’s thigh, actually his whole body went farther away from Derek, he layed back on the bed and he glued his sight back to the laptop’s screen.

”Sure, silly of me. Choose another movie.”

Derek shut down the computer by closing its top, he placed it on the floor next to the bed and turned to Stiles with his full body.

”Tell me what is in your head! Now!” he demanded, but Stiles stayed silent, so he added. ” I’m sure you’re thinking some very shitty thing, but I can’t make it clear until I exactly know what it is!”

”I’ve got the message, it’s ok.”

”I clearly would know if I had given you any ’message’.” Derek put two of his fingers under Stiles’s chin to make his face raise up, so he could look into his mate’s eyes. ”Come on, babe. What’s the matter?” he asked gentlier.

Traitor tears collected in the corners of Stiles’s eyes.  
”I’m different for you after ... after he marked me again. I understand that your sense of responsibility makes you take care of me until the doctor says I’m fine enough to do it myself.”

Derek looked at Stiles with clear flabbergastation.  
”Oh my, God! Stiles!” he took his hand away and jumped up from the bed. ”Now I really want to shake some sense into you so hard. If your ribs weren’t bruised and you hadn’t got a concussion, I would do it. Do you really think that I don’t want you anymore?!”

”What should I think then, huh?” he raised his voice too. ”You haven’t touched me since Aiden took me. You haven’t even given me a real kiss since then, and now, when I offered you some fun times, you just simply turned me down.”

”Because Dr. Taylor forbade it!” Derek yelled out in frustration.

Stiles rounded his eyes.  
”What? When?”

Derek ran a hand through his hair, then he pushed two of his fingers against his eyes, like he had a headache.  
”Yesterday, in the corridor.” he said in a calmer tone.

Now Stiles face went pink.  
”Did you really ask my doctor if we could fool around???”

Derek looked at him expressively, before he returned to the bed next to him.  
”I did. Do you want to hear why?” not waiting for an answer he continued his talk. ”You were taken away from me, and you were hurt badly by another werewolf. You’re my mate, but I failed in protecting you. My wolf desperately wants to make you mine in every meaning of this word. To show the whole world we belong to each other. I’ve already felt the signs of the animal’s possessive behaviour at the hospital, so I asked the doctor if it would be fine to give you the mating bite, or just simply claim you the way my wolf wants to. He denied it because of your concussion, he even suggested that we avoid any sexual activities at least for a few days, till he could examine you again and give us a green light.” now he looked a little guilty. ”And I think he’s right, because I’m not sure that if we had any kind of sex, including handjobs or just petting, I would be able to stop myself from making the bond complete with you.”

”So you didn’t change your mind.” Stiles summarized the information with a sigh of relief.

Now Derek let out a little laugh.  
”From all the things I’ve said, this is the only part you’ve payed attention to? Babe, I want you more than ever.”

”Could you at least kiss me? It doesn’t have to lead to anything else!” Stiles asked with hope in his voice, and Derek couldn’t tell him no, he was born to fulfill all of Stiles’s wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

Recovery wasn’t an easy thing for Stiles. He used to be busy all the time, at first with school, then with work. Bed-rest wasn’t something he enjoyed, not at all.

The first few days went well, Derek didn’t leave his side for long, they watched movies, had small walks at first just in the garden, then to the forest as well. They finally managed to have long and deep conversations, to get to know each other better. Derek gave more information about himself than Stiles did. 

Stiles was still unsure, open up to another alpha werewolf was difficult for him. He never lied to Derek, but he always tried to keep the talking in a neutral ground, avoiding things like emotions, feelings, even his past.

On the second day they went back to the hospital, like Dr. Taylor asked for. The doctor seemed to be pleased after analysing Stiles’s condition, he said that the concussion was barely noticeable, so from now Stiles should focus on his bruised ribs. He ordered him to stay at home at least one more week, and if he felt himself well enough, he could go back to work, at first just a few hours, if it was possible. 

Derek saw the tension leave Stiles’s muscles upon hearing this, and as he could read in Stiles more than the boy thought, he knew that he was thinking about his job at the coffeeshop.

After they had been released by the doctor, they made a quick visit to the sheriff’s room.

Stiles stopped at the door, he looked around the room with shocked eyes. Most of the health- machines were moved out, only the heartmonitor stayed there next to his father’s bed. One infusion stand was placed there too, connected to one of his dad’s arms. Without the scary medical equipment the sheriff didn’t seem to be too ill, his face wasn’t so pale and he looked like he was just sleeping in peace.

Melissa came to the room as well, and Stiles turned to her. He felt himself betrayed, and anger started raising inside of him.

”When?” it was just one word, but the nurse clearly knew what Stiles wanted to know.

”After you two left the building. The day before yesterday. The doctors ran some tests just to avoid any complications from your ex’s visiting, and well.... the results were much more better than anyone hoped.”

”I should have been informed about it, shouldn’t I?” Stiles asked with a trembling voice, then looked at Derek, who circled one of his hands around Stiles’s waist and pulled him against his side to sooth him. ”Or at least, you should have called Derek to tell him that my dad had been removed from the medical ventilator!”

”You had other things to deal with, Stiles, and we didn’t want to upset you!” when Stiles opened his mouth to react to it, Melissa raised her hand showing that she hadn’t finished yet. ”Yes, now he’s breathing by himself, and this is definitely a great leap forward, but apart from this, he isn’t responding to anything which is happening around him.”

Now Stiles went from angry to terrified.  
”What does it mean?” he whispered. ”Does it mean he won’t wake up at all? Is his condition permanent?”

”And that’s why we didn’t call you, Stiles! No, it doesn’t mean anything, we have to wait some more days before drawing the conclusion. Until then we shouldn’t rush to conclusions.” Melissa waited for her words to reach Stiles, then she continued. ”Believe or not, I care about his health as well, all of the doctors do. He’s still the sheriff of this town, he’s important to us. I can assure you that we’ll do everything to recover him, I swear to you.”

”From now you’ll report any change of his condition.” Derek said with decided voice. ”We can catch your point of view about not wanting to give us false hope, but we have the right to know about any difference of his state. So if he moves even just one finger, or he gives any sign of respondence to a stimulus, you’ll call one of us about the news as soon as you can!”

Stiles stood lost next to his dad’s bed, now ignoring both the Were and the nurse. He slowly took one of his dad’s hands into his and squeezed it a bit.

”He looks like he’s just sleeping.” Stiles murmured. ”He’s so peaceful.” then he turned to Melissa. ”Do you think he can hear me?”

”Honestly, darling, I really don’t know, but I believe that somehow he knows that you are nearby. Even if he doesn’t react to your touches or words, you have to believe that he will come back to us.” then she looked at Derek. ”I’m leaving, stay until you want.” 

After Derek nodded, she went out from the room, and Derek stepped next to Stiles. He circled his waist from behind with both of his hands and rested his head on Stiles’s shoulder, who turned his head a bit to the side without knowing he did this, making more room for Derek.

”Could you bite him?” Stiles asked quietly. ”I’ve heard that the bite could heal even serious injuries.”

”Sometimes, yeah, it can. But there is always a chance that it cause a painful death. Especially for ones who have lost consciousness, because their brain can’t get the memo, that the pain they’re feeling and the trauma is for their survival, and in more than less case their systems simply break down.”

”But you told me before..., even made me promise to you, that if you had no other chance to save me, I would agreed to let you bite me.”

Derek hands went tightly around Stiles, he was in pain even just for thinking about the mentioned situation.  
”To save you, I’d have to keep you awake, at least until the bite starts healing you. But I really hope it would never happen, and if you let me give you the bite, you would give me your agreement for other reasons than avoiding death.”

”So you wouldn’t bite him.” Stiles stated.

”If this is what you really want, I would do it for you. But, sweetheart, do you really think that you could forgive yourself ... or me if it caused his death? I really doubt it!”

”No, you’re right.” Stiles let out a resigned sigh. ”I certainly would blame myself all of my life for his death. I just want him to wake up. I want to have a chance to tell him how much I missed him, how much I love him. I want to give him a hearty hug and want to feel him hug me back with force. There are so many things I wanna tell him!” there were tears sliding down his face, and Derek let him cry, he knew the boy needed to speak his wishs out loud. ”I want to introduce you to him, to show him how happy I am with you.” he said that last sentence more to the alpha than to himself. 

 

They went home and spent the rest of the day watching tv-series in the living room, as Stiles refused to go back to the bedroom. They ordered pizzas, which they ate on the couch.

A few more days spent without any news from the hospital. Stiles became more and more tense by waiting for a call from the doctors. Physically he was almost completely healed, there were still some fading bruises on his chest, but the pain from his ribs slowly vanished away. Derek could sense the change in Stiles’s injuries, as he touched his mate more times, some of them were even teasing... in a sexual way. Dr. Taylor was pleased with Stiles’s recovery as well, which made Derek plan some careful, slow and gentle pleasure time for them.

 

It was early midday when Laura suddenly appeared in front of the entrance, holding the twins in her arms. When Derek opened the door, Laura simply pushed one of the girls into his hands, then rushed into the house and gave the other baby to Stiles.

”Laura?!?” Derek adressed her with so much confusion than it made Stiles laugh. Derek looked at his sister with completely lost as she was bringing babystuffs from the car into the house. There were diapers, nursing bottles, changing clothes for the babies, bathing things, some stuffed animals and other babytoys. After she brought everything from the car, she turned to Derek to apologize.

”I know it isn’t the perfect time to ask you this huge favour, but I didn’t trust anyone better than you and Stiles. Rick is packing at home, he has to go to another town, you know, business stuff and all. We haven’t been together since the girls birth, and this afternoon he told me that I should travel with him, we could make up for spending ’special’ time together. It was an idea that rushed into his head, and you must understand this feeling, the need of being with your love, just the two of us, without crying babies, dirty diapers and a mostly sleepless night.” then she gave a gentle kiss on the top of the girls’s head who was sitting on Derek’s hip. ”Don’t get me wrong, we love them, we are living for them, they engild our life! But after nine months without any romantic events, with quick and rushed ’tete-á-tete’, I need some alone time with Rick more than ever!”

”Laura! I understand, and I think you and Rick absolutely deserve some .... calm time,... but me and Stiles? We have no idea how to treat babies. Why didn’t you take them to mom and dad?”

Laura now looked at Stiles with worried eyes, then back to Derek and answered quietly, but still audible to the human boy as well.  
”Deucalion is still at their house, with all of his pack, included... you know who. Duke wants to prove that he has all control above HIM, and they’ll stay till tomorrow evening on the top. So, although it is for a reassurance from Deucalion, I’m sure as hell that our parents are really nervous, and I don’t want the twins to feel this. Actually, I don’t want my children to be close to THAT wolf.”

”Oh... ok, that makes sense.” Derek said then he looked at Stiles, who didn’t even react upon hearing about his ex. Instead of freaking out, he simply sat down on the soft carpet with the little girl on his lap and started playing with her. His efforts were rewarded by joyful giggles from the baby, and by seeing this, the other girl on Derek’s hips reached her hands toward her sister and Stiles, so Derek set her down next to the other kid. When he stood up and looked at Laura again, he knew what would be the answer.

”How long will you be away?” he didn’t even finish his question, when his arms were full with a screaming Laura, who hugged him tightly.

”Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best! And we won’t stay away too long, we will be back tomorrow, by noon, I swear. The meeting, Rick has to take part of, will start at eight in the morning tomorrow. It won’t last for hours, Rick said that he could clear the problems there very quickly, the people there just need to hear the solution from himself. Anyway, the most important thing won’t happen there, it will be done at our hotel room!” she winked and Derek groaned loudly.

”I didn’t want to hear it, Laura, I would have been happy without knowing any of your sex life!”

”I wrote some instructions about the children, such as what they eat and when, what time they usually go to sleep, etc., etc.” Laura pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Derek, then she dropped herself on the carpet to say goodbye to her babies. 

After this she quickly left the house as she had been afraid that the boys would have changed their mind. Derek stood in the middle of the living room for a while, watching Stiles playing with the kids who adored him. Stiles looked up with raising eyebrowns.

”Don’t you want to join us? Help me a bit with keeping them busy?”

”I think you can get by, you handle them better then I would.”

”Come on, Derek! Just sit beside me and try to amuse them.” Stiles smiled at him. Derek sighed dramatically, but he went to them and did what he was asked to, ... or at least he tried, but as it soon turned out, both of the twins preferred Stiles to play with.

 

They tried to follow Laura’s instructions, and at first it wasn’t even hard to comply with them, but when bathtime came, they stood in the bathroom in front of the shower helplessly, each of them having a tired and impatient baby on their hips.

”Why don’t you have a bathtub again?” Stiles asked while staring at the cabin.

”And this is another reason to make over this bathroom.” Derek murmured which earned a questioning blink from his mate, before the boy turned his head back to the cabin.

”To be able to have your nieces a proper bathing area?” without waiting for an answer, Stiles went back to the bedroom, he placed the baby in the middle of the bed, and took the clothes and the diaper off from her. Derek watched his actions with curious eyes from the door of the bathroom. Stiles then pushed the naked girl into Derek’s arm and he started taking his clothes off. Derek eyes went round with disbelief.

”What are you doing?” he hissed, fighting with his raising interest by eyeing his mate’s mostly naked body.

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.  
”Well, one of us clearly needs to shower with the babies, and as they seem to be calmer with me, I will be the lucky person.”

He left his underwear on, didn’t want to be totally naked in front of the little girls, which made Derek smirk. Stiles mouthed at him ’asshole’, then stepped into the cabin, turned on the water and adjusted its pressure and temperature. When he was pleased with it, he reached out with his hands for the clothless baby and started washing her carefully.

It was more complicated then he thought, because this was a new experience for the girls, and they simply forgot that they should have been sleepy. They enjoyed the shower more than they should have, and by the time both of them were clean, they were giggling and crowing with joy wakefully. Derek took them into the bedroom and somehow managed to put them into their nightdress’s while Stiles finished his shower as well. Then they switched, Derek went to the bathroom and Stiles stayed with the kids, trying to sooth them enough to fall asleep. 

They were placed in the middle of the bed on their stomachs, and Stiles was really glad that Derek was so rich he could afford such a huge bed. He told them a made-up story, he didn’t even care that it wasn’t a fairy tale, he just focused on using his calming voice without any raised tone, he singsonged and patting their backs rhythmically. 

He was so lost in his mission, that he didn’t even recognise Derek, who stood at the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame with his hand crossed in front of his chest, watching him with love in his eyes. When Stiles looked up and their eyes met, both of them smiled at each other, but Stiles didn’t stopped his voice, he just lowered his volume down with each passing minute, until he just whispered and the children went to sleep.

Just then came Derek near to the bed, he sat next to Stiles and gave him a sweet kiss.  
”You are perfect. My perfect mate.” Derek whispered into Stiles mouth quietly, as he didn’t want to wake the babies up.

”I haven’t even done any special thing, they’re just really good kids.” Stiles answered with the same tone, then he motioned toward the other side of the bed with his head. ”You should lay there, we could keep them between us at night, so they won’t fall off the bed. We should try to get some sleep till they wake up and demand some more attention from us.”

To both of their surprise, the twins slept through the night, without waking up even just once.

 

Laura and Rick were time-keepers, they appeared in front of the door punctually at noon.

”Did you have any difficult with them?” Laura asked while she and Rick were collecting their stuff.

”They were angels who fell from Heaven!” Stiles answered while he gave a fond smile to Emma. It was clear for Derek, that she was his favourite, although he didn’t treat Rebecca any differently than her, but there were signals, as he kept Emma nearer to him in the night, he fed her while Derek got along with Rebecca, and when the twins wanted to be nestled, he always choosed her to raise up.

”Were they? Really?” Laura turned to Derek.

”Well, the most of the work was done by Stiles, and to tell the truth if he hadn’t been here yesterday, I wouldn’t have succeeded with your children. He acted like a professional nanny.” Stiles face went red at hearing this compliment, and he started explaining himself.

”I just did what I thought would be right, but most of the time I just improvised. But the kids reacted better than we dared to believe. They are really great girls!”

”Does it mean that you aren’t frightened away from them? Can we count on you looking after them again?”

”I won’t mind.” Stiles said then he looked at Derek, waiting for his answer as well.

”But next time, you have to discuss it with us first, at least a day before you bring them here.”

”Of course I will!” Laura gave her promise. 

They stayed for a while and listened to the stories Stiles and Derek told them about their day with the twins, then when the girls started acting like they should take a nap, they said their goodbyes.

The moment their car drove away, Stiles found himself pushed against the door by Derek, who started a heated kiss with him. Derek’s enthusiasm made Stiles turn on in a snap, his cock started getting hard. He tried to keep up with the kiss, but he ran out of breath in a short time. When he broke the contact with Derek’s mouth, the werewolf went straight to his neck, then up to his ear.

”I know you’re still healing, but please, you have to let me have you.” Derek whispered seductively. ”I will be sooo careful, I swear.”

”Oh, God!” Stiles moaned loudly. ”Ok-ok, but shower first.”

”You’re joking.” Derek leaned back a little with a surprise expression. ”We had our showers with the babies this morning.” Stiles’s scent showed him that he was embarrassed by something. ”What’s in your head?” the alpha asked him with a pure curiosity.

”I... ” Stiles stopped then sucked in a deep breath and rattled out his answer with closed eyes. ”Iwouldliketotrythethingyouwantedtodobefore.”

Derek raised his eyebrows and waited till Stiles peeked out behind one of his eyelids.  
”Darling, you have to be more specific. There is more than one thing that we still haven’t done and I want to do with you.”

Stiles groaned and hit his head against the door once or twice.  
”Of course you make me say this aloud.” then he looked in Derek eyes, braved himself. ”Once you wanted to .... oh, God, ok-ok...rimming me.” hearing this Derek’s eyes flashed red, he gave Stiles another intense kiss. It was Stiles who broke it again and panted against Derek’s lips. ”For that you have to let me have another shower. Please!” he almost begged.

”Run, before I change my mind and take you here and now!” Derek whispered then he stepped back. When Stiles didn’t move at once, he flashed his eyes again. ”Stiles, I wasn’t joking. If you don’t take your sweet ass to the shower pretty damn quick, I won’t be able to restrain myself and I will do exactly what you offered without caring about your private hygiene at all!”

Now Stiles hurriedly skittered up on the stairs, and Derek went to the kitchen, he tried to busy himself to avoid running after his mate. When he realised that his mind couldn’t stay away from Stiles, he went to one of the bathroom on the first level to have his own shower. After he finished there, he left only with just a towel around his hips and went up to their bedroom, hoping that he would find his mate there. 

He was a little disappointed when the bed was still empty, but in the next minute he admitted to himself that he should have counted on it, as Stiles was so shy about this part of his body, so he definitely would do everything to make it absolutely immaculate. 

Derek spent the next ten minutes alone in the room, waiting for his mate and working hard against his instict to go and drag him out from the bathroom. Finally Stiles stepped out wearing Derek’s robe and it reminded Derek of their first night. He smiled at him warmly and tapped the bed next to him, signaling to Stiles to sit down there.

”You know, I still remember the way you liked when I pinned you against the bed. So, I was thinking about... do you mind if we use this?” he raised a silk tie. ”As you allowed me to get a taste from your ...” he looked down on Stiles’s body. „... hidden bodypart, I would like to spent as much time there as I can. I will stop when you ask me for it, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

”I have never been tied up before.” Stiles stated and he took the cloth from Derek’s hands, examined it with his own. ”It’s softer than it seems to be. It won’t cut in my skin, will it?”

”No! Of course not! I will make sure about that. It will just help me restrain you a bit, like I did before. I would never hurt you.”

”It sounds fun.” Stiles said quietly, his face was pink from excitement. ”Let’s have a try!”

”Thank you!” Derek kissed him. ”Now, let me get rid of this.” he slowly took the robe off from Stiles. ”Lay down in the middle of the bed on your back.”

”You didn’t want me to be on my hands and knees?” Stiles surprised.

”No, this way I could see your beautiful face when you come.” came the fevered answer.

Stiles nestled a little, he instictively tried to cover himself with his hands. Derek straddled him naked, leaving his towel in front of the bed. He gently pulled Stiles’s hands away from his body and placed them against the bedframe above his head.  
”You are beautiful, perfect. Don’t hide from me. And the way you acted with the children... well, I couldn’t find the right words to express myself. It might be bizarre to hear, especially now, but watching you playing with and taking care of them with so much love, made me fall in love with you more!” he knotted Stiles’s wrist together then against to the wood behind his head. ”Is it comfortable? How about your ribs? Try to pull a bit to see if it’s too tight.” Stiles gave a few tugs and shook his head.

”Nah, it’s fine!”

”Tell me if it’s too much, and I will unbind you, anytime.”

”I will, but now it’s good, really.”

Derek made a small happy face then he started spoiling his mate’s body with his talented mouth and tongue. He stayed for a while at Stiles’s nipples, till the human couldn’t resist and started raising his hips searching for some release. Derek leaned back and winked at Stiles, who smlied back shyly. Derek contiuned his way down on the torso, he gave small kisses on Stiles stomach. 

”How can I be so lucky to have you?” Derek murmured into Stiles’s skin, then he went to the hips, and left hickeys on them, made Stiles moan more, and his cock twitch. It stood proudly, sticking out from Stiles’s body. 

After Stiles raised his hips again with a pleading whine, Derek finally had mercy on him. He licked the shaft from the bottom till the very top, then his tongue played a bit with the slit. Stiles head fell back on the couch, his hands pulled against the tie, and his back stretched.  
By this movement Derek stopped for a moment, using his senses to be sure that the sweeped back didn’t cause any pain in Stiles’s ribs.

The boy moaned Derek’s name loudly, who finally opened his mouth and let Stiles’s cock disappear deep into its heat. He bobbed his head a few times, hollowing his cheeks and massaging the head of Stiles’s cock with his tongue. 

Derek thought that Stiles was deep into the joy enough to test the new thing, which he wanted to do with him for a long time. To get a better access Derek slid his hands under Stiles’s thighs, he put them on his shoulders, then went to the human’s balls and sucked them for a while, one after the other. 

He pulled Stiles’s ass higher, then before his mate could change his mind, he gave his hole a sloppy lick, then circled it with his tongue and even pushed in a little. The reaction from Stiles was instantaneous, he literally cried out and raised his ass more, tried to place it nearer to Derek’s mouth. Derek sucked the pucker more and more, playing with the rhythm, with the force, changing from circles to push-ins. 

Stiles became louder and louder as the minutes went by, his dick was leaking constantly, and his balls were tensed as well. His hands were in fists, his arms were tense, every muscles could be seen on them by the force he pulled against the knot. 

Derek doubled his endeavoring, pushed his tongue into Stiles’s body more and more, and he added a finger too, searching for his mate’s sweet point. Stiles’s breath stopped for a moment, then he started chanting Derek’s name again. His all body went rigid, then he screamed and let his semen fire out. 

After the first pulse, Derek went back to his dick and sucked it hard, till the last drop came out of it. Stiles’s dropped his thighs from the alpha’s shoulders to the bed, and panted heavily. Seeing his mate’s pleasure, Derek couldn’t hold himself back more, he straddled him again, started jerking off with long, hard moves, and within a minute he followed Stiles to the pure gust. 

After he left his come on Stiles’s stomach, he untied the knot with shaking fingers then he layed down next to him. When Stiles won his breath back, he rolled to his side, facing Derek. 

”How can you turn me on this much?” he asked, still panting. 

Derek smiled at him, definitely pleased with himself.  
”It’s not me, it’s you. You are so sensitive, so receptive.”

Stiles shook his head.  
”No, there must be something else! I haven’t felt this way in my life, not even when I pleasured myself.” he didn’t want to say this loud, that’s why as soon as the words left his mouth his face went totally red. He raised his hands to hide his face in them. ”Oh, God! Did I really say that? Please, make me quiet.”

Derek let out a little laugh, then he pulled Stiles’s hands from his head.  
”I love the way you are speaking after sex. You’re more honest with me.”

”You mean: too honest!” Stiles groaned.

”By the way, to answer your original question, I think your feelings are harder because of the bond between us. I think although we haven’t mated yet, the bond is already stronger than in average cases. And you’re not the only one who enjoys the togetherness this much. I think a part of your pleasure’s given to me, I can feel the way you do! That’s why I can do exactly the things which are able to send you straight to the edge, and to tell the truth, I could keep you there longer, if I could control my enjoyment better. Huh, you know what? Next time we should try it.” Derek now used his teasing and even seductive voice. ”I would like to try to show you how much rapture I could trigger off.”

Stiles eyes filled with lust in a moment, and his spent cock stirred against his abdomen. Derek looked at it then he smirked at Stiles, he was smug-faced.

”Would you like that, honey?” he asked with wink.

”Oh, God! I’m officially addicted to you!”

 

Next time they visited the sheriff, they found Melissa there too. She was leaning above her patient’s face and gently fondled it. Stiles cleared his throat.

”Do we disturb you two?” Stiles teased her a bit. His good mood was thanks to Derek and their recently returned intimacy. Mellissa startled and quickly stepped back from the bed, the embarrasment clearly showed on her face.

”Sorry, I didn’t do anything, I just... well, just...”

”Melissa!” Stiles laughed friendly. ”It’s more than ok, really. It’s good to see that when I couldn’t be here, someone still cares about him.”

Now the nurse’s face was guilty, she turned her head toward the sheriff and back to Stiles a few times, then she let out a deep breath.  
”I shouldn’t be the one who told you this. I know, that John wanted to find you, and I’m sure if he was awake, he would want to tell you this, face to face. First of all, you must know, that no matter what, your mother’ll never be replaced by anyone.” this sentence made Stiles tense at first, he stepped deeper into the room, Derek followed him and he closed the door, giving all of them some privacy.

”Do you mean to imply that you and he...?” Stiles motioned between his dad and Melissa with his hand.

”Well, the thing between us isn’t too serious,... yet. But I hope it’ll be. We have had just a few dates.” she added quickly in an apologetic tone.

”Oh!” Stiles seemed to be lost for a minute, and Melissa looked at Derek helplessly. After a few awkward minutes Stiles suddenly hugged the nurse tightly. ”I always wanted him to be happy again, and of course I know that a new love won’t be able to erase the memories of my mom from his heart. I’m very glad that he could find someone.” Melissa hugged him back. ”Wait! Does it mean that Scott and I would be stepbrothers?”

Derek let out a snort and both of them turned to him with raised eyebrows. 

Derek held his hands against himself, and shook his head a bit. ”Sorry-sorry, it’s a sober time, I get it!” 

Melissa gave him a dirty look, then answered Stiles’s question while her sight wasn’t leaving the wolf’s.  
”I will treat both of you the same way. It also means that if anybody give you a hard time, or doesn’t treat you well, I’ll hunt them.” the nurse and the alpha kept their sights for a while, before Melissa gave Stiles a final quick hug. ”I have to go now, to see the other patients here. See you soon, Stiles.” she stopped in front of Derek. ”Be a good werewolf, don’t make me get in a bad temper!”

”Did she really threaten you?” Stiles asked with astonished voice after Melissa left.

”If she was a werewolf I would say that she showed her fangs to me.” Derek was more amused than annoyed. ”She was cute.”

Stiles turned to his dad, he stepped closer and leaned to his ear.  
”I think both of us have to be the thunder rod between them. We’ll have to be sure that they won’t jump at each other’s throat.” he whispered almost teasingly to his dad.

Derek just rolled his eyes, but he tensed in the next minute, when he heard a little jump in the sheriff’s heartbeats. It was too little to make the heartmonitor sign it with a noise. Derek stepped closer, he touched his mate’s back. Stiles turned around with a smile, which froze on his face when he saw the worried expression on Derek’s.

”Stiles! Keep speaking to him!” the wolf urged the boy excitedly.

Without any hesitation – and with a lot of hope – Stiles turned back to his dad at sight, he leaned back closer to him and took one of his dad’s hand.

”Dad! Can you hear me? I’m here, I’m back, and I really need you to open your eyes, or just squeeze my hand, or anything, just show me you’re here too! Please, dad!” 

Now the heart monitor started beeping as the rhythm of his heart went quickier.  
”Keep going, don’t stop! He can hear you, I’m sure! I’m going to search for a doctor or a nurse! I’ll be back in no time!” shouted Derek while rushing out of the room.

Stiles tried to hold his sob back, now both of his palms went to his father’s cheeks, he put his forehead against his dad.  
”Dad! I love you so much, I need you to react, come back to us, please. I won’t leave you again, I will stay, I swear! Please, just a little sign.” after he felt a little move against his forehead, like his father wanted to turn his own head a little, he couldn’t stop encouraging. ”That’s it, dad! You are doing so good! Just a little bit more, I’m here, I’m waiting for you!”

The sheriff’s eyes stirred a bit, he let out a small gasp. A doctor stormed into the room with Melissa on his tail, and Stiles was pushed back from the bed. When his touch left his dad’s face, the heart monitor beeped so quick, that now he was afraid, that his dad would have a heart attack. The doctor looked up at first to the machine then back to Stiles, who was now held back by Derek, keeping him within bounds.

”Come here!” the doctor ordered, he even grabbed Stiles’s arm and pulled him closer. ”Speak! We have to calm him down.” then he turned to Melissa. ”Get a sedative ready, if his heart rate won’t go down, we’ll have to use it!”

Stiles tried to use his soothing voice, he didn’t want to push his dad back to unconscious by the medicine, he wanted to bring him more to reality.  
”Dad! Please, calm down! It’s ok, everything is fine. I’m here and I won’t go anywhere. When you are able to open your eyes, I promise my face will be the first you see. If you can’t do it now, it’s ok, don’t push yourself too much. I won’t leave, I’ll be there till you’re ready!” Either the meaning behind his words or simply just his voice, but the the rhythm of the heart went down a bit. ”That’s it, it’s ok, I’m here, I’m holding your hand, you can feel it, you know it’s true.”

The sheriff eyes’s slowly opened, then closed again in no time. He groaned then opened them again, and this time he managed to keep them this way. His sight immediately searched for his son, and when he could focus on him, he tried to say his name. 

Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to cry or rather laugh, so he did both of them a bit. 

”We have to examine him.” the doctor said gently to Stiles, who nodded his agreement.

”I won’t go anywhere, I’ll stay in the room, but I have to resign my place to the doctor, ok?” after his dad gave a little nod, he backed up to Derek and buried his face into his chest. 

Derek held him tight. 

The next few minutes was a blur to us. The sheriff couldn’t stay awake long, but before he went back to sleep, Stiles could speak to him a little more. He told him about his new life, that he was back for good, that he was in love. Even Derek had a chance to introduce himself. John wasn’t able to talk in full sentences, but it was fine, the pair talked enough for three of them. When they saw the tiredness of the sheriff, Stiles reassured him that they were back the day after. They waited till his dad fell asleep, then they left.

 

”Could we go to the coffeeshop?” Stiles asked suddenly after he got in the car.

”Sure! Everywhere you want to go.”

The ride was silent, Stiles was deep in his head, his thought always turned back to the hospital.

They went in to the coffeeshop together, hand in hand, they were greeted by Matt, who hurried toward them and hugged Stiles.

”Stiles! It’s so good to see you! You look great, not like one who had a car accident.”

”Hey, Matt! I’m glad to see you, too! Yeah, I’m healing faster than I could imagine. I feel well and I think that I’ll be able to work soon.”

Matt smile fell down, he looked back to the bar, where a young girl tried to make the ’devil’ coffeemaker work. He stared at her sadly, then turned back to the boys, leading them to an empty table.

”It’s cool. I’m sure the boss’ll employ you again. I want you to meet Heather, she would be your co-worker.”

”What?” Stiles was confused. ”Why couldn’t be you my partner?”

”Well, there won’t be enough place for all of us, and Heather needs it more than me, so I would give mine to her. But don’t worry, she’ll be better in time, even if now she has more problems with that machine than you did.” he smiled at Stiles warmly.

”Oh, well...” there was a few moments silence, before Stiles croaked his throat. ”Honestly, I didn’t mean I would come back here.” Derek could hear the lie in Stiles’s words, and he looked at his mate confusedly. Stiles loved his job here.

”Didn’t you?” Matt’s face lit up with relief.

Seeing his reaction Stiles knew it was the right decision.  
”Naah, it was good at the time, but I have something else in mind.” another lie. ”Now we came here to celebrate, cause, guess what! My dad’s woken up from his coma today.” Stiles cheered and Matt pulled him up from his seat for another strong hug.

”Oh my God! It’s amazing. I’ll bring you something special which will befit this occasion. It’s also on the house!” he run away and Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss.

”You have the biggest heart!”

”Or I am the biggest wuss! I couldn’t even tell you why said that.”

”Cause you saw the way Matt looked at the girl.” Derek smiled at him. ”You couldn’t resist helping people get together, like the way you reacted to the forming relationship between Melissa and your dad.”

”I don’t think that what I did was something special. I just want my father to be happy, I’m his only child, his only family and I would like him to have someone else as well.”

”True,” Derek admitted leaning close to Stiles’s ear. ”but what about Matt? You aren’t related to him.”

”Don’t try to get me glory, I’m not an angel.” Stiles resisted with a pink face.

”Yes, you are. I could even see your wings.” Derek teased him more, made Stiles laugh loose and hard, which melted the alpha’s heart.

 

Stiles stayed a few more days in rest. They went to the hospital every day, visiting the sheriff, who responded to his treatments better than the doctors expected. Only two days after he woke up he managed to take a few steps alone, using a pair of crutches. His speech cleared as well, and he could recall the history before the shooting. 

Melissa was always by his side, it didn’t matter if she was in a shift or not. The sheriff at first wasn’t sure how to act toward Melissa when Stiles was near, until his son simply said his amen to their relationship. 

Melissa offered Stiles that when his father would be sent home, she would move with him, taking care of the sheriff, making sure that he would take all of his medications as prescribed and do every exercise the physical therapist ordered.

Stiles was really grateful for her.

 

”Can I borrow your laptop?” Stiles asked standing in the door of Derek’s office, who worked on his computer at the desk.

”Of course! Do you need any help with it?”

”I think I could manage.” Stiles grabbed the item from the table and sat down on a armchair in the room. The he looked up. ”Shit! I forgot! Will I disturb you if I stay here, with you?”

”You never bother me, just make youself comfortable.”

They worked together in silence for a while. When Derek finished with his own work, he shut down his computer and went to Stiles, sat down next to him in another armchair. Stiles was so lost in his mission, that he didn’t even recognise him, until Derek leaned closer to see what he was doing. When he saw that Stiles was surfing on the job advertisements he frowned.

”Stiles, sweetheart, what the hell are you doing?”

”What does it look like? I’m searcing for a job.” Stiles answered without raising his eyes from the site he looked. His voice was full with tensed annoyance.

”Yeah, thanks, I see, but why?”

Now Stiles looked at him almost fretfully.  
”Because I don’t want to depend on you more than I’ve already done. I live in your house, eat your food, use your things. I feel like a clunker, a useless person who’s not good in anything. I have to do something, cause I will be going crazy.” he turned back to the screen. ”I’ve already called the jobs which were in the newspapers, but, as it seems, there isn’t any work I could comply. So, I have to widen the possibilities and search jobs in the nearer towns as well. And now, I can see, that the persons who posted up these fucking articles, are giving mixed signals. All of them says that they are searching for a young employee, who has so much experience. But seriously, how could a guy get any experience without actually working?” he whined, leaned back and looked at Derek. ”You have said that you could deal with getting back the job I gave up before, you know, at Billy’s store or at Shamrock. Is your offer still on the table?”

”No!” Derek couldn’t help but use his hard voice. ”You won’t wear yourself out with some shitty job, never again. You’re worth so much more.”

”Now I’m worth nothing! I need something, and if you don’t help me, I will find one by myself!”

He turned down the laptop, pushed it into Derek’s hands and stormed out from the room. He slammed the door hard behind himself, and Derek let out a big sigh. He slowly took the laptop back to its place and followed Stiles, hoping he could calm him down. He found him in the bedroom, in the middle of the bed on his back. His eyes were glued to the ceiling. Derek slowly went to the bed and lay down next to him. Stiles looked at him with his sad eyes.

”I’m sorry.” he whispered. ”I’m just tired of doing nothing. I hate this feeling.”

”I know, but I was serious when I told you I won’t let you say yes to a job which isn’t good enough for your abilities.”

”Derek!” Stiles sighed tiredly. ”I don’t have any abilities. I couldn’t finish university, I am unqualified.”

”But you don’t have to stay this way.” Derek said cautiously.

Stiles leaned up against his elbows.  
”What do you mean?”

”You could contiune your process of studying.”

Stiles laughed sourly.  
”Yeah, sure!”

”Why not? You are smart, you could do it without a hitch!”

Stiles wided his eyes.  
”You are serious!” he said with astonishment. ”Derek! I’m too old for learning, and ... and.. I don’t want to leave this town again, I want to stay with you, and near to my dad as well. Even if I had a real chance to do it, I won’t go away again.”

”I don’t want you to feel pushed too much, and I definitely don’t want to tell you what you should do. But all of your excuses could be solved. There are correspondence courses at most universities, where you have to go only to take exams, so just for a week in every two or three months.”

”These courses are too expensive.” said Stiles weakly, and Derek could sense that he could win this argument.

”Stiles! Please! You are my partner, my mate. What is mine is yours, and I said to you before, the money doesn’t matter for us.” he waited for a minute before he contiuned the persuading. ”If it was possible, what would you want to learn? Just play with the thought: who do you want to be? Which vocation would you choose?”

Stiles smiled moonily.  
”Don’t laugh at me, but... I would like to be a teacher in a junior school or preschool. I like children, and my dream job would be taking care of them.”

”I have met with your vocation toward Laura’s kids. You would be a perfect teacher.” he scrambled onto Stiles, he looked down at him with full love in his eyes. ”Please, be what you want! Say yes!”

”Do you really think that I will be able to go through it?” Stiles asked now with a little hope. ”I know you’re rich, and you would be my supporter, but I don’t want you to waste any money on me.”

Derek kissed him hard till both of them were panting heavily.  
”I trust in your brain and I’m sure you’ll do your best! I know that if you go back to school, you’ll take the study seriously!”

”But it wouldn’t solve the original problem. I still will be unemployed.”

”Well, you’ll be busy with your learning, and when you have freetime you could help Laura with the twins, I’m sure if you insist that you should earn money, my sister would gave you a real pay for it gladly. You also could practise taking care of Sam, prep him for school life. So, what do you say?”

”That I’m the luckiest person in the world to have you.”

 

Three weeks later the sheriff was discharged from the hospital.

Stiles helped him and Melissa to fill the abandoned house with food and other household commodities. At first Stiles felt a little uncomfortable by leaving his dad alone, even if he wasn’t of course just by himself, as he had Melissa by his side. He was thinking about moving out from Derek’s house, but his dad assured him, that he would be more relieved if Stiles hadn’t given up his new life with his love for him, and he could visit him as often as he wanted to. 

The two of them had a long conversation, Derek and Melissa left them alone. Stiles told his dad about what he had been doing during the years they two went apart, he tried to be as honest as he could without upsetting himself or his dad with the bad memories, so he rather left out the hard parts of his past. 

Of course his dad wanted to know how he met Derek, how their relationship started. Stiles and Derek discussed this issue before, they agreed that if this point had been mentioned they would have said that it was a kind of ’love at first sight’ at the coffeeshop, where Stiles was working. So Stiles stayed with this version, and his dad seemed to be satisfied hearing this story.

 

Stiles went back to the hospital to pass on his final control. As Derek had to solve some business difficulty, he drove Stiles to the hospital then he left go to the headquarters. They agreed that after the control Stiles would call Derek, he also promised he wouldn’t leave without him, he would stay till Derek could collect him again. 

The examination was smooth sailing, they did another X-ray, and the doctor carefully groped Stiles’s chest after any backward aftermath of the car accident as well. As he promised he stayed at the building until Derek came back for him.

”So, what is the judgment?” Derek greeted Stiles after he seated himself in the car.

”I’m finally completely healed.” Stiles answered while fighting with the seatbelt with his trembling hands. Derek leaned above and helped him.

”In that case, why are you so nervous?” he asked him with a frown.

”I would like to go on with this chat at home.”

”Sure, then let’s go.” although Derek wanted to calm his mate down as soon as possible, he didn’t wanted to push him more this time. 

He hoped that at home Stiles would be much more relaxed, so Derek could coax him into speaking more easily. It was still the hardest thing in their realtionship, making Stiles stand up for himself. Derek wanted to reach to the point where Stiles wouldn’t think about the possible consequence of his opinions, and he would share with him anything which came into his mind. 

They were moving at a walk toward this, as for now at least Stiles let himself enjoy the sex, and it was the only weapon in Derek’s hands. He always made sure that they had a long talk after their climax went down. He knew about his mate more better during those conversation than before, and he thought that Stiles was more adorable using his words without a brainfilter.

After they stopped in front of the house, Derek got out from the car and went to Stiles’s door with quick steps. He opened the door and switch off Stiles’s belt, then he helped him out. They went to the living room, where Stiles sat down on the couch, Derek knelt in front of him. He was soothing Stiles thighs with his hands.

”Stiles! What is it? Speak to me, please.” he used his begging voice.

”The doctor said that my ribs were absolutely cured. The other injuries too, and he said... that we can go back to the... real sex. And I was thinking, that if you still want to complete our bond, still want to give me the mating bite, then we should do it. Aaaand maybe it would be more intimate, if.. if.. if we do it during making love.” the end of this sentence was small, barely hearable.

At first Derek didn’t dare to believe what Stiles’s offered to him.  
”Would you really let me bite you? Would you really let me make our bond complete and unbreakable? Would you?” he asked him vehemently. After Stiles nodded, Derek took possession of his mouth, he kissed him like he never had before, he tried to go at it hard. ”You would make me the happiest person in this world!”

Stiles leaned back against the backrest of the couch, and he let out a relieved-happy sigh. Derek raised his eyebrows.  
”Did you actually think that I would say no?”

”Honestly, I didn’t even know what I expected, I think I was just cautious. I know that you love me, I really do, I was just unsure about the mating thing. I mean, we’ve just started acting like a pair, you are my boyfriend and the mating is next level, the top in fact. I wasn’t sure that you thought that we’ve already reached that chapter.”

”If it had been up to me, I would have bitten you at the first night, just after I ravished you. But I knew that you would have rejected it then.” admitted Derek and Stiles smiled at him, his scent radiated positive emotions like happiness, love and gladness. ”Ok, so, for the last time: do you want to be my mate?”

”I do!”

 

Derek sent a message to all of the packmembers, asking them don’t come to the house, then he ordered some elegant food from an original italian restaurant. They set the table together, using a white table-cloth and candles as well. 

Derek was determined about making this night perfect for Stiles, he was a little nervous about the bite as well, but tried not to show it. He didn’t want to make his mate be afraid of this, he wanted to complete the bond as gently as possible. He planned the whole togetherness in his mind, every step of it, and he hoped that he would be able to fulfill his conception.

They were making love, Derek used more touches, his moves were slower, more considered, more tender. Stiles was under Derek, looking wrecked, panting hard, lost in the sexual enjoyment. 

Derek kissed him while pushing into his very loose and wet body, which was prepared thoroughly by Derek’s tongue and fingers. His thrust-ins were harder, deeper however slower, its speed rose easily by every push in. 

It was sweet and intense pleasure for both of them. 

When Derek felt that he was on the very edge of his climax, he reached between their body and started jerking Stiles with the rhythm of the moves of his cock. He felt the warning signal of Stiles’s oncoming orgasm, so before his mate fell into the pure ectasy, he let his fangs come out from his gums and sank them deeply into Stiles’s neck. 

The feeling of the bond creating sent Derek after Stiles, he let out a victory howl and came harder than before all of his life. Somewhere inside he could feel Stiles’s joyness besides his own, and he could tell that Stiles could feel his as well. 

The delight was longer for both of them, they came back to reality leisurely. Derek raised himself from Stiles’s chest, he was on his elbows and enjoyed the little sparks between them. They kissed lazily for a while, and it was a long time before Derek could draw himself into pulling out from Stiles’s body.

”So, this is the end of our journey? We’re finally mated forever?” Stiles asked still panting a bit.

”We’re mated forever, but this is just a beginning! Our life now has just started!” Derek answered with pure definiteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So, this is the end.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for following this story, for reacting any way you could (kudos and comments), I really appreciate all of your oponion, no matter of being positive or negative.
> 
> This fic isn't perfect, it's far away from this. And it could be told for my writing as well.
> 
> I want to thank you for my beta, Tammy, who sacrificed her valuable freetime for helping with this story. All remain mistakes - especially the awkwardness of the dialogues - are mine and only mine.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I could give you some enjoyable read-time by sharing this work with you.


End file.
